How To Train Your Heart
by Judge1964
Summary: Hiccup Haddock had been sure that Astrid hated him. But, after the flight with Toothless, the battle with the Red Death, he was starting to realise that Astrid had never hated him. But what does he feel toward her? This story is not going to have mature content in it.
1. This is Berk

**Guys, I'm really going to need your help here.**

 **This is my first not Rebels story. I absolutely love HTTYD. So, I am going to ask that anybody that wants to help me with this story, please do so.**

 **Suggestions, improvements, all of that stuff.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Astrid!"

In a flash, Hiccup lept off Toothless, free-falling toward his plummeting friend.

* * *

"So, how's the leg?"

Hiccup looked at the prosthetic Gobber had made for him.

"It'll do. I'll probably make some adjustments to it."

Astrid smiled. It was good to have Hiccup back.

"While you were unconscious, Toothless let me ride him."

Hiccup scratched Toothless's neck. "Oh really, bud? So now you like her?"

Astrid grinned. "He's not the only one."

As she sped away on her dragon, Hiccup glanced at Toothless.

"Alright, bud. Let's go catch her."

As they chased Astrid, Hiccup smiled. This was how life on Berk was supposed to be. Not fearing every night and every day for their lives, but living in peace with their worst enemy.

When the two of them caught up to Astrid, she smiled. "So, how'd you sleep?"

Hiccup frowned. Had he been sleeping recently? "Um, the coma?"

"Yeah. Have any dreams?"

"Uh. I don't think so."

"OK. Just checking."

Hiccup and Toothless fell behind a little bit. Hiccup glanced down at his dragon. "Is it me, or does Astrid seem a little...strange?"

Toothless growled a response that made Hiccup smile.

"Yeah, I know I've only been friends with her a few days!"

Another growl.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know and you're not telling me? She rode you, she must of said something."

Astrid fell back to where they were. "We have incoming. Snotlout doesn't seem to know how to control his dragon."

Hiccup groaned. "Watch yourself."

Unfortunately, Snotlout and his dragon crashed right into Astrid, sending her plummeting to the ground.

* * *

"Astrid! Just, hang on! I'm coming!"

"Hiccup!"

He managed to catch her, and hoped Toothless could reach them. He didn't want to lose another appendage. Or worse, have Astrid lose one.

Astrid smiled. "Well, this is horrible."

"I've had worse."

"True. Well, at least you have company this time around."

"That doesn't exactly thrill me."

Toothless swooped under them, catching them before they could hit the ground.

* * *

After getting himself and Astrid situated, Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Cutting it a little close there, huh bud?"

Toothless's response was to fly upside down, forcing Astrid to hug Hiccup to stay on. Hiccup laughed.

"Ok, bud. Point taken. Thanks for the save."

Toothless growled something Astrid couldn't understand, but made Hiccup laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah. I know those hooks are to prevent me from falling. But I had to get Astrid."

Another growl.

"Yeah bud, now we can go home."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "Your dragon flew back, so you'll have to ride back with us. Do you mind?"

Astrid smiled. "No. I like flying with you and Toothless."

"Remember our first flight? That didn't start great."

"Yeah, but the ending was fantastic! It showed me a whole new world."

Hiccup chuckled. Astrid glared at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hiccup..."

"You're kinda cute when you get excited."

Astrid punched his arm. "What do you mean, 'kind of'?"

Uh oh. "Uh. Er. I-"

Astrid smiled. "Relax. I'm only teasing."

* * *

Back on Berk, Hiccup walked Astrid to her house, if only so he could feel like she was safe.

At the door, Astrid punched Hiccup's arm. "That's for almost not catching me!"

Hiccup sighed. "But I-"

Astrid kissed his cheek. "That's for everything else."

* * *

 **OK. Couple of things here.**

 **This is going to be a Hicstrid story.**

 **I'll do my best to use any and all suggestions you guys throw at me.**

 **Also, this is not going to be M Rated. Just so you know in advance.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. What your heart says

**Thanks to Guest, AndreaTheVeryBadCat, Guest, and EagleDragon15 for the feedback! You guys are awesome!**

 **We're slowly getting into Hiccstid.**

 **For those wondering, this story takes place...basically four seconds after the first film.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Astrid, I'm curious."

The words 'Hiccup' and 'Curious' did not belong in the same sentence. If Hiccup said it, so much the worse.

Hiccup was an inventor. He also was a bit of a know-it-all. When Hiccup didn't know something, or was curious, he would press constantly for details.

Astrid turned and faced him. "Curious about what?"

Hiccup sighed. "What did you guys do when I was unconscious?"

The corners of Astrid's mouth turned upward. "I told you, I rode Toothless, we had a rather difficult time convincing the villagers that dragons were on our side, and you had a lot of visitors."

Hiccup grinned. "Was one of them you?"

Astrid smiled. "Maybe. Toothless wouldn't leave your room until I convinced him to fly."

"Yeah." Hiccup scratched Toothless's neck. "He's a bit protective. I'm curious. H-"

Astrid groaned, but had a smile on. "Stop saying curious. It makes me afraid of what you are going to ask."

"Hold on. You, Astrid Hofferson, would get scared of a simple question?" Hiccup chuckled. "Not very warrior-like."

Astrid punched him on the arm. "We aren't fighting dragons anymore. So, I can relax a little."

Hiccup took a step backwards in mock surprise. "Who are you and what have you done with Astrid?"

Astrid smiled and decided to play his game. She took a step toward him. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm not relaxed?"

"Noooo." Hiccup drew out the word. "I'm just saying that you don't seem relaxed."

"I'll be relaxed when I smash your face in."

Hiccup chuckled. "Why would you hurt a cripple?"

Astrid glanced down at his leg. "Are you sure you're OK? How's your leg?"

Hiccup sighed. "I keep telling myself that if I ignore the pain, it'll go away."

"And? Has it?"

"No. I've been trying to figure it out, but I don't know."

Astrid thought for a minute. "Maybe if you add a pad or something. Maybe it's the wood hitting the place where your leg used to be."

Hiccup sighed. "Maybe. I-"

"Hey, Hiccup!"

"Oh, gods. What, Snotlout?"

"My dad told me about funny thing that happened to you when you woke up."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "What? That Toothless jumped on him?"

"No!" Snotlout looked at Astrid. "Is it true? What you did to him?"

Hiccup sighed. "Yes, it is, OK? Astrid kissed me."

"Ha! Hiccup, I never thought a girl would do that to you. Nice going."

"Uh, thanks. I think. Well, it's getting pretty late, I'd better get back."

As he walked away, Astrid caught up to him. "Hiccup, what are you talking about? The sun doesn't set for another two hours."

"I know. I just wanted to get away from him. Hey, want to take a flight?"

Astrid smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Hiccup sighed. "This is what I love about flying. The freedom. No one wanting to talk to me about how that battle went, or if my leg is doing ok. It's really peaceful up here."

Astrid giggled. "You know, as more Vikings start to ride dragons, the peacefulness will go away, right?"

Another sigh. "I know. But here, right now, it's peaceful."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "You're awfully dramatic, you know."

Hiccup smiled. "I know."

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Hiccup and Astrid landed outside her house.

Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "Thanks, Hiccup. I had fun today."

Hiccup grinned. "Anytime."

As Hiccup and Toothless watched Astrid walk into her house, Toothless growled.

Hiccup groaned. "Love? Seriously? What, you think I'm in LOVE with Astrid?"

Another growl.

"Oh, you think she's in love with me? Ha. That's funny. Also unrealistic."

Hiccup got off Toothless and led him to their house. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Astrid's into Snotlout."

Toothless actually pushed Hiccup that time.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, Yeah. I know Astrid hates him. But, I also know she doesn't like me."

Toothless didn't respond, just fired the stone where he slept.

Hiccup disconnected his leg, then crawled into bed, mind filled with doubt.

 _What if she does like me? I've had a crush on her for forever, but I never thought anything would come of it. I would ask her, but I'm afraid of what she'll do to me if I'm wrong._

As he slept, a singular thought bounced back at him.

 _Do I like her?_

* * *

 **Let the mind games begin!**

 **Again, feedback is very much appreciated as it lets me know if you guys are actually reading this.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Mind Games

**Thanks to Guest and yesthenLucky9 for the feedback!**

 **Hiccup is still debating about his relationship with Astrid. That will continue for a little bit.**

 **Also, I have brought back a plot point you guys have hated me for. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Berk. Land of snow. Previously, we would of had a hard time living in winter if dragons were still our enemies. With Dragons as our friends, life is so much-"

"Hiccup? Are you...monologuing?

"Oh. Uh, Hi, Astrid."

Astrid repeated her question. "Were you monologuing?"

"Oh. You-You heard that, huh?"

Astrid smiled. "Why?"

Hiccup sighed. "I never had anyone to talk to. So, I kind of talk to myself."

"That's not depressing."

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, YOU'RE a pretty-" He stopped.

 _Seriously! Stop shutting down. We're friends! Just because you think you maybe like her doesn't mean you stop communicating!_

Astrid looked at him. "A pretty...?"

"Oh. Uh, a pretty good dragon rider! Not everyone can pull that off, you know."

Astrid smiled at him. "Thanks. You're pretty good too."

They stood around in awkward silence for a few seconds before Hiccup glanced at her.

"So, uh, see you tomorrow?"

Astrid was quiet for a second. "Yeah. Sure. See you."

She started to walk away, then glanced back. To Hiccup, she almost looked disappointed.

* * *

As he and Toothless took off, Hiccup sighed. Toothless immediately looked at him and growled.

Hiccup sighed again. "No. It's not you, bud. I'm just...trying to figure something out."

Another growl.

"Does it really matter if it involves Astrid? What does it matter to you?"

Toothless stopped and hovered for a minute. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm trying to figure out feelings."

Toothless made a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

"Did you just...chuckle? You can do that?"

They flew for a while in silence, but Hiccup's mind would not stop spinning.

 _I can't like her. We're friends! What if she doesn't like me?_

 _She's just my friend!_

 _Fishlegs is a friend. Astrid is...something else._

 _If she doesn't like me, why am I worrying about this?_

 _Then go ask her._

 _Ah, no. I'd prefer not to get my head ripped off._

 _She kissed you. Pretty sure she doesn't hate us._

For the next hour, Hiccup's was basically 'I don't like her', 'maybe I do', 'she doesn't like me', 'But what if she does? She kissed me'. And so on.

* * *

Hiccup was walking back to his house, mind still spinning. _Ok, I need to avoid Astrid until I can figure out these...feelings._

"Hiccup?"

 _Oh, gods. So much for that idea._

"Yeah, Astrid?"

"Why are you trying to avoid me?"

"Ah, er, what? Me? Avoiding you? Why would I do that?"

Astrid smiled. "I don't know? Why would you?"

Hiccup sighed and looked down, trying to find words. His head shot back up when a snowball hit him.

Astrid laughed. "Ha! I got you."

Hiccup smiled and bent down, grabbing snow. "Do you seriously think you can beat me?"

"Definitely."

Hiccup's smile grew as he threw a snowball at Astrid. The ball hit her in the chest, knocking her on the ground. Astrid laughed and threw another one, striking a tree just behind Hiccup.

The fight was interrupted by Toothless, who dumped a load of snow on Hiccup. He sighed and looked at Astrid.

"Why can't I have the Night Fury on my team?"

Astrid grinned. "Probably because you shot him down."

"But I didn't kill him. What would YOU of done?"

"Good point. I think it's because Toothless likes me better than you."

 _Phew. At least she didn't add 'do'._ "He's my dragon. Of course he's going to like me better."

Astrid chuckled. "So, if I get on him right-"

"Ok. OK. Never mind."

* * *

"I have no idea how to talk to her."

Toothless growled and nudged Hiccup toward Astrid.

Hiccup sighed. "No, Bud. I'm going to stay here."

Another growl.

"I've never really had friends before. I have no idea how to have a conversation with Astrid!"

"Hey, Hiccup!"

 _Oh, gods. Why does this keep happening?_ "What, Fishlegs?"

"All of our dragons left!"

"What?" Quickly glancing at Toothless to make sure he was still there, Hiccup dashed toward Astrid. "Astrid! Where's Stormfly!"

Astrid spun around, trying to find her dragon. "I don't know. Stormfly!"

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless. "Ok, Bud. Let's see if we can track them down."

* * *

 **It's only a minor cliffhanger, stop yelling at me. Oh, you aren't? Well, that's even worse. :)**

 **I'm basically re-imagining Gift of the Night Fury. With Hiccstrid thrown in for fun. Cause I like doing that.**

 **Comments and Suggestions are very welcome. Especially as we get into chapters from Astrid's perspective. I'm going to need lots of help with that.**

 **Until next week, thanks for reading! You guys are all awesome!**


	4. Lost

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, and yesthenLucky9 for the Feedback!**

 **Another early chapter!**

 **This chapter might be a bit difficult to read. It bounces between past and present. Hope you don't get too confused.**

 **This one has a lot of Hiccstrid in it. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was almost in tears. He had lost everything. Toothless was gone, and Astrid had vanished following the destruction of several homes. It was a nightmare now.

* * *

 _"Haddock!"_

 _"What happened to all the dragons?"_

 _"What'd you do to them?"_

 _Hiccup sighed. He almost wished he was unpopular again. He had no idea how to answer these people's questions. How does Dad do it?_

 _Stoick pushed through the crowd. "Let the lad speak! Hiccup, what happened to the dragons?"_

 _Hiccup sighed, struggling for words. "I-I honestly don't know, Dad. They just vanished."_

 _"Ok, son. Everyone! We've celebrated Snoggletog for hundreds of years without dragons. We can make due for one more! We'll be fine. And, maybe the dragons will come back."_

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he climbed the hills. Astrid couldn't of gone too far, right? Stormfly was still missing, so she had to be on the island.

"Astrid! Where are you?"

* * *

" _So, what do we do now?"_

 _Astrid sighed. "Same thing we did for Snoggletog before dragons came into our lives."_

 _Hiccup smiled. "Which was fight dragons. Good idea, Astrid."_

 _Tuffnut groaned. "This is stupid. All this walking and stuff."_

 _"Hey, guys. I have a metal foot. You guys have it easy, OK?"_

 _"Yeah, but you still have Toothless." Tuffnut pointed at the cliff, where Toothless was staring out at sea. "He can't go anywhere without you."_

 _Hiccup stopped walking and sighed. It was his fault Toothless couldn't fly on his own, and that wasn't right. Hiccup could walk on his own, his dragon should be able to fly without him._

 _Early the next morning, Hiccup was busy in Gobber's shop, when he heard a familiar voice._

 _"Hiccup? Are you in here?"_

 _"Uh, yeah. I'm back here."_

 _Astrid walked in, carrying a mug of...something._

 _"I brought you a little treat."_

 _Hiccup grinned. "Thank you, M'lady."_

 _He took a sip and had to fight the urge not to spit it out in front of Astrid. Not only would she pummel him, he didn't want to hurt her feelings. So, being reminded of the fish Toothless had regurgitated for him back when they first met, he swallowed and tried not to be looked at._

 _Astrid looked at the table. "What are you working on?"_

 _Hiccup smiled, hoping his stomach wouldn't ruin him. "OK, so, last night, I couldn't stop thinking about what Tuff had said about Toothless not being able to fly. So, I made him an automatic tail."_

 _"Wow. So he can fly by himself! That's amazing!"_

 _Hiccup nodded. His stomach was really not happy. Of course, he would never complain in front of her._

 _Astrid started walking toward the door. "I'm going to spread some more holiday cheer. You're amazing!"_

 _Hiccup sighed happily._ Maybe she does like me.

* * *

"Astrid! If you're here, can you please come out?"

Not a sound beside the blowing wind.

Hiccup sighed. "ASTRID!"

He stepped on ice, falling onto his back. Hiccup groaned. This day could not get any worse.

* * *

" _Hey, Toothless. I got something for you."_

 _The Night Fury looked curiously at the new tail Hiccup was holding. As soon as Hiccup had fastened it, the dragon started whipping his tail around, as if the tail piece was an eel, and he had to get rid of it._

 _Suddenly, the tail opened, all on it's own. Toothless stared at it in wonder, then experimentally opened and closed it a few times. He looked back at Hiccup, then immediately took off._

 _"TOOTHLESS!"_

 _Astrid came running up to him. "What happened?"_

 _Hiccup pointed to the sky, where a black dot could be seen. "He's gone."_

 _Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. I'm sorry."_

 _He nodded once. "I'm sure he'll be back. Eventually."_

* * *

Hiccup struggled against the snow. He had to get out of the cold. Hopefully, Astrid was back at the village.

He barely saw the outline of a cave. Hiccup collapsed to the ground once inside.

He sighed. "Astrid?"

Saying her name was almost reflex at this point. The odds of Astrid being in this cave was...what was that?

A noise, from inside the cave. Hiccup struggled to his feet and made his way deeper.

"Astrid?"

"Hiccup?"

"Oh. Thank Thor! I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

"I've been out here trying to find you!"

Astrid shook her head. "I didn't want to be found."

"Astrid, what my Dad said wasn't right, and I told him that. But, you can't stay out here forever."

* * *

" _The eggs explode?"_

 _Astrid thought she had a brilliant idea. After Meatlug had laid her eggs, Astrid had come up with putting them in everyone's houses. She had no idea that they would explode. Or that Stoick would be so furious._

 _"What in Thor's name is going on here? Whose idea was this!" He first looked at the twins. "Was it your's?"_

 _Astrid stepped forward. "It was mine."_

 _Stoick stared at her for a second. "And here I thought that Hiccup was the one who used to be the pest. But he never did something like this. Even after everything that he did, he never blew up the village. You, Astrid. You were a hero. It seems you two have traded titles."_

 _He started to walk away, mumbling. "We've nothing now."_

* * *

Hiccup took a seat beside Astrid. "Dad was sorry for what he said. He told me to tell you he didn't mean it."

Astrid sighed. "He wasn't just mean to me, what he said about you wasn't very nice either."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. Astrid, we need to get back to Berk after the storm is over."

"What about our dragons?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I'm thinking, what if the dragons go to lay eggs? That would explain Meatlug's. Since only females lay eggs, and the males go to protect them, all we need to do is find a male dragon without a mate, and have him take us to wherever our dragons are."

Astrid smiled. "I'm coming with you."

"Of course."

* * *

 **Next chapter will have them go find the dragons! Expect it soon!**

 **As always, feedback is very much appreciated, as it lets me know if you guys are even reading this stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! :)**


	5. Mildew and Snoggletog

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9 for the review!**

 **This Chapter is getting into Riders of Berk series. We're going to move rather quickly through it, focusing on one particular character. A crazy character, in fact. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow. These baby dragons are really cute!"

Hiccup grinned. It wasn't too often that Astrid was like this, so he was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Hiccup! Did you know that the dragon babies were this cute?"

"I had my suspicions. I mean, think about how cute a baby Night Fury would be?"

"Yeah. We really need to find Toothless a mate."

"Speaking of Toothless, I don't see him here."

Astrid quickly looked around, searching for a jet black dragon. "You're right. I don't see him either."

Hiccup shook his head. "We still have to get these dragons back to Berk. But, how?"

Neither of them spoke for a while, before Hiccup snapped his fingers.

"I got it! We need to load up all the babies onto one of those boats we saw. Then, we can have the dragons carry the ship back to Berk, and hope my Dad doesn't kill us."

Astrid grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Any sign of them?"

Gobber shook his head. "We haven't seen Hiccup or Astrid since before the storm."

Stoick sighed. "Hiccup will be fine. No dragon will hurt him. It's Astrid I'm worried about. I was too hard on her."

"Hiccup will convince her to forgive you. I've seen that lad's ability of persuasion."

"I hope you're right, Gobber. Because if Hiccup loses Astrid...I might lose him."

Spitelout walked up to his half-brother. "Is that a...flying ship?"

Stoick squinted. He gasped. "Battle Stations!"

"Wait, Stoick. It's Hiccup and Astrid!"

As the two walked toward the chief, Stoick noticed the concerned look in his son's eyes.

"Hi, Dad."

Stoick smiled. "Nice work, son. You too, Astrid. You've brought our dragons back! EVERYONE! Into the Great Hall! We finally have something to celebrate!"

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He had personally looked at every single dragon on that island. No Toothless. It didn't make it any easier seeing everyone else with theirs.

Astrid walked up to him. "Hiccup, I know how hard this must be for you. But, you did a really great thing! Thank you."

She waited until Hiccup opened his mouth before she kissed him, and enjoyed the shocked look on his face.

"Astrid, you were a great help back there. It wasn't just me."

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "But it was mostly you."

Hiccup was quiet for a second. "Astrid, where did Toothless go?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

She stopped talking as the Great Hall door opened, and a familiar black dragon crept in.

Astrid decided to have some fun with Hiccup.

"Man. I wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean, you brought back everyone's dragon, except your's."

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, um, Astrid, this-this isn't really helping."

Astrid grinned and pushed the boy to Toothless, and watched with joy as the two were reunited.

"Bad dragon! Don't you ever do that to me again! I was worried sick about-what is in your mouth?"

Toothless let out a big gummy smile as he placed Hiccup's helmet on his head.

Astrid stepped forward. "Is that where you've been this whole time?"

She looked at Hiccup. "Where did you lose your helmet?"

"Trying to find the dragons. It sort of fell off."

Astrid laughed. "Well, all our dragons are back, and so is Toothless, so this is one of the best Snoggletog's ever!"

* * *

Dragons living on Berk really only had one problem; the fact that they couldn't be controlled.

Also, the amount of people that were trying to get Hiccup to train their dragons to be nice.

Hiccup sighed. "I never really enjoyed crowds, anyway."

Astrid laughed. "Can't wait for you to become Chief then. Nothing but crowds."

They were sitting on the docks, looking at the water. Hiccup glanced at Astrid.

"When that happens, I can still rely on you, right?"

She smiled. "You can always rely on me, Hiccup."

The two were quiet for a moment, before Hiccup spoke. "So, what's next?"

"Your Dad is getting a bit riled up about the dragons."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"Well, Mildew's been complaining about the dragons, says they need to be locked up. After that incident in the square today, your Dad may just do that."

"Then we need to do something. C'mon, Astrid."

The two of them raced over to the Great Hall, where Stoick was trying to talk some sense into Mildew.

"I don't want the dragons to leave. What are we going to do, start fighting them again?"

"Dragons are not our pets, Stoick. They're wild animals. They should be treated like wild animals."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Toothless isn't a wild animal."

Mildew turned to face him. "He's the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!"

"And he just so happened to save all our lives. He's earned his keep."

Mildew sneered. "And the rest of the dragons? What of them?"

"Mildew, I wasn't aware you were in charge."

Stoick stood. "Mildew, leave us."

As Mildew was walking away, Stoick turned to Hiccup and Astrid. "I don't want to send the dragons away. But, we can't keep having a disaster in the village square. You two need to find some way the dragons can help us around Berk. Before Mildew starts a riot, please?"

* * *

"If this continues, Mildew would be able to start a riot pretty easily."

"I know. Hiccup, what are we going to do?"

"We need to think of something that the dragons are better that us at."

Hiccup sighed. "OK, what are dragons good at that we can use around here?"

"Well, they're good at fishing. That's something."

"Yeah, but that won't be enough. My Dad is going to need proof, at least."

Astrid smiled. "Then you and I will take Toothless fishing tomorrow, to see what he can do."

* * *

"Ok, Bud. Dive! Astrid, hang on tight."

The trio were underwater for only a matter of seconds before Toothless came back up, mouth full of fish.

"Good job, Bud. Astrid, this may be enough to convince my Dad."

"Hey, Hiccup? Are those ships out on the horizon?"

"Yeah. I think they are. We need to head back. Now."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid burst into the Great Hall.

"Dad! We fixed your dragon problem, but we have incoming ships!"

Stoick stood. "Oh no."

"What, Dad? What is it?"

"The Berserker Tribe is coming for our Peace Treaty. You need to hide all the dragons. Now."

"The Berserkers? You mean Oswald and Dagur?"

"Aye, son. That's why we need to make sure they see not a single dragon. If they spot even one, they'll kill it."

* * *

 **I personally love Dagur. So, I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.**

 **If you guys have any ideas that you would like to see in this story, I'm all ears!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dagur and Treachery

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9 and Johnathen for the Reviews!**

 **Early chapter because you guys are awesome!**

 **Johnathen: I can work that in, but it'll be quiet a while. Just, be patient.**

 **Also, another character from the show makes his way in here. A character that I hate.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick the Vast and Oswald the Agreeable had always gotten along. Hiccup and Dagur, not so much. Now, as the gangplank was put in place, Stoick was a bit taken back by the one who exited the ship.

"Welcome to Berk! Uh, where is Oswald?"

Dagur stepped out of the ship. "He retired. I'm the new chief now."

Astrid stood beside Hiccup. "Dagur the Deranged is chief of the Berserkers? Great."

Hiccup turned to her. "We just need to make sure Dagur doesn't spot any of our dragons. Or me."

"Hiccup!"

 _Oh, gods._ "Welcome to Berk, Dagur."

"It's good to see you, brother."

"Really, Dagur? Again with the 'brother' thing?"

"I've already told you, Hiccup. We're so much alike."

"Yeah, don't ever say that again."

"Hey, what happened to your foot?"

Hiccup lifted his prosthetic leg. "I lost it to a Night Fury."

Dagur's eyes got big. "They exist?"

"One does."

Stoick walked up to the group. "It's good to see you two have gotten reacquainted. Now, Dagur. When would you like to sign the treaty?"

"Tomorrow. We'll sign it with Night Fury blood."

Hiccup sighed and started to walk away, before Dagur grabbed his shoulder. "Brother, you and I will go avenge your foot."

"Ahh, Dagur, that's not really necessary. I'm not mad at the Night Fury."

"Well, you should be. Besides, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself must be destroyed."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. But, I'm brining backup."

* * *

"Hiccup, what are you doing? If Dagur spots Toothless-"

"I know, I know. You have to trust me, Astrid."

"I do trust you, Hiccup. More than anything, I trust you. But, Dagur-"

"Won't be able to take down Toothless. That's why you're here. If Dagur does see Toothless, I'm going to need you to fly him to safety."

"And leave you with Dagur? He's called 'the Deranged' for a reason, you know."

"Yeah. But, he thinks I'm his brother. He'd never hurt me. I need you here in case something goes wrong. He can't get to Toothless. Promise me you'll protect him."

"I will. Just, promise me it won't go wrong."

Hiccup opened his mouth, but Dagur's voice made him close it.

"Hiccup! We must find that Night Fury!"

"Fine, Dagur. But, I'm not so sure he's around here."

"Nonsense. Besides, he'll want to finish you off, right?"

"So, am I the bait? The trap?"

"Oh, Hiccup. Don't you know that the trapper's trap can trap the trapper?"

Astrid sighed. "What? Does anything you say make sense?"

Dagur laughed. "No. Howl with me, brother!"

As Dagur howled, both Hiccup and Astrid covered their ears. When he was done, Dagur smiled.

"Ah, that's how you start a dragon hunt right. Come on, let's go find that Night Fury."

* * *

"Dagur, we've been out here for hours. We should head back."

"And stop looking for the Night Fury? Never! Why, Hiccup? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no. I-I was just, um, thinking that Astrid looked tired, and we should be getting her home."

"Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup. I am not concerned for your girlfriend. I only want that Night Fury's skull atop my ship!"

A sudden roar drew their attention. As Dagur ran to investigate it, Hiccup sighed.

"Toothless, no."

"Hiccup!"

He turned. "Astrid! What's up?"

"Toothless. He caught the attention of Dagur."

"I know. Dagur's going after him now. You need to get him out of here. All I need to do is distract Dagur until it's time to sign the treaty. Then, we can get him out of here. Dagur absolutely cannot find out about what we really do with dragons."

* * *

"Hiccup. You must help me search for the Night Fury!"

"Ah, Dagur? It's getting pretty close to sign the treaty. We should head back. Maybe we can try again?"

Dagur sighed. "Fine. But only I get to kill the Night Fury."

* * *

As the Berserker ships sailed away, Hiccup looked at his father.

"Dad, I don't think we've seen the last of Dagur and his men."

Stoick sighed. "I know, son. But, we have peace for another year. That's all that matters right now."

* * *

Hiccup was busy working in Gobber's shop when Astrid stopped by.

"Hey."

Hiccup smiled. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see if there was an extra saddle in here."

"A saddle? For Stormfly? How about I make you a saddle?"

"Hiccup, I can't ask you to make me a saddle. I can do it-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. I'm going to make you a saddle, Astrid."

"Fine. Do I get to see your designs?"

Hiccup grinned. "I think I'll surprise you."

* * *

Fishlegs screamed as a man's hand grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air.

The man growled. "Where is the Great Dragon Conquerer?"

Fishlegs stammered. "I don't know of any Dragon Conquerer."

The man chuckled and threw Fishlegs over the cliff. "Hope you can swim."

* * *

"Dad, Astrid said she saw a ship. It wasn't one of ours."

"Relax, son. Maybe Dagur forgot something."

Astrid ran in. "Hiccup! We can't find Fishlegs or Meatlug."

Hiccup looked at his dad. "Something's here."

The trio ran out the door of the Great Hall, and were stopped by someone only Stoick recognized.

"Alvin?"

Alvin grinned. "Hello, Stoick."

Hiccup looked at his dad. "Who is this?"

Stoick kept his eyes on Alvin. "Alvin the Treacherous. He earned that name. By betraying me."

"You deserved it, Stoick. Now, I have come for your Dragon Conquerer. Bring him to me and you will live."

"No. You'll have to kill us, Alvin."

Alvin smiled evilly. "Fine."

He grabbed Astrid. "Bring him to me, or I'll kill the girl."

Hiccup stepped forward. "I am the Dragon Conquerer. Let her go."

Alvin laughed. "You? Stoick's little disappointment? You couldn't conquer anything."

Hiccup smiled. "Bring me a dragon, and I'll show you."

"Fine. We saw a Night Fury. That'll do."

Hiccup gasped. "To-A Night Fury?"

Alvin grinned. "You are the Dragon Conquerer. Take him!"

Stoick and Astrid grabbed their weapons, but were quickly surrounded.

Astrid looked desperately to Hiccup. "Hiccup!"

He shook his head. "No. Stay back." He looked at Astrid tenderly. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"We have the Dragon Conquerer and the Night Fury. Let's go!"

Stoick stepped forward. "Alvin, if you'll release my son, I'll let you go. If not, I will destroy you."

Alvin chuckled. "Your son will be too broken to be free. Say your goodbyes now." He looked at his guards. "Keep them here until we're away."

Astrid struggled against Stoick's grasp. "NO! HICCUP!"

"Astrid. I know you can find me. Just, be safe."

 _Stupid Hiccup. Always more concerned about others rather than himself._

* * *

Astrid felt the tears welling up as she watched the ship sail away. They were still surrounded by guards, and the others were nowhere to be found.

All she knew what that her best friend had been taken. Hiccup was gone.

* * *

 **And now the fun begins! Well, fun for me. Maybe not so much for you.**

 **Dagur will come back, eventually. I just needed Alvin in here to jumpstart a few things.**

 **Oh, yeah. Cliffhanger!**

 **Before you guys kill me, just remember that I have numerous other chapters waiting to be uploaded. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome!**


	7. How to be Tortured

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9 for the review!**

 **Early update since I don't post on Sunday.**

 **If you guys didn't kill me because of the last chapter, you're definetly going to kill me for this one.**

 **Enjoy! (and please don't kill me?)**

* * *

Astrid pounded the table with her hand as she stared at the map.

"Hiccup? C'mon, where did they take you? I've been up for days, trying to find some signal that you are still alive. You have to be alive. Please, Hiccup. Come back."

Stoick sighed. Astrid was going crazy. Sure, he missed Hiccup too, and he would do whatever it took to get him back, but Astrid hadn't even slept since it happened.

He stepped toward her. "Astrid, you should really go to sleep." I-"

Red eyes glanced at him. "NO! I can't stop looking for him. He'd do the same for me."

"You've been going out on your dragon every day for the last week. It's time to get some rest."

"I can't. I won't."

* * *

Alvin passed his guards and surveyed the damage. His guards had really done a number on the prisoner.

Hiccup opened his good eye and glared at him. He tried to speak, but had taken one too many punches to the throat to do more than grunt.

Alvin chuckled. "No more witty comebacks?"

"I...wo...tra..."

"Really? Well, I would kill you, but I enjoy watching you suffer." He glanced at his guards. "Bring it."

"You will agree to train my dragons, or I will kill yours."

Hiccup gasped as they dragged Toothless in. "L've 'im al'ne!"

Alvin laughed. "Do we have an agreement?"

Hiccup, weak as he was after two weeks of torture, still found enough strength to fight against his chains.

After what seemed an eternity to Hiccup, he sighed. "Yes."

Alvin laughed. "Good." He turned to his men. "Leave camp, and kill the Night Fury."

Hiccup's one good eye shot up to Alvin, and he began struggling anew. "No! Y'u sa'd"

"I lied." He leaned in closer to the boy. "But you will train my dragons. Or I will go back to Berk and have you watch as I kill everyone and everything you love. Then, I will kill you. Now, are you going to train my dragons?"

Hiccup's body sagged. "No."

Alvin sighed. "Very well. Your friends will be thanking you soon enough. In the meantime, we're not done yet."

As Alvin closed the door, he could hear Hiccup's screams as his guards did everything in their power to inflict pain on the boy.

* * *

Astrid let out an angry, frustrated, and anguished scream all at the same time. "It's been three weeks! How do we know Alvin hasn't already killed Hiccup?" She looked to the newest member of the Academy.

Heather sighed. "Alvin was trying to find out how to train dragons. That's why he forced me to steal the Book of Dragons. He must of figured that all he needs is Hiccup. Alvin is going to do whatever it takes to force Hiccup to train dragons."

"And if Hiccup refuses?"

Heather hesitated for a moment. "Then Alvin will make him suffer beyond his wildest nightmares."

"What's that I hear about a Nightmare? Hookfang and I have you covered!"

Without even turning, Astrid threw her axe at full speed at Snotlout, who screamed and dove for cover.

* * *

Alvin stormed back into the cell. "We're almost at Berk. Have you changed your mind?"

Hiccup didn't even have the strength to crack open an eye. "N-"

"Hmm. Guards, leave us."

At that command, Hiccup's head lifted a bit higher.

Alvin chuckled. "You aren't being rescued. I just want to make sure every guard is ready in case your Dragon Riders show up."

Too weak to say anything, Hiccup just bowed his head.

* * *

"Astrid! There's an Outcast ship near our-OWW!"

Astrid started to run to Stormfly. "Get all the Riders up in the air!"

"We don't even know if it's Alvin's!"

"I don't care, Fishlegs!"

Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and started to go after the ship. "C'mon, girl. This is for Hiccup."

She turned back to find the rest of the riders already in the air. "We need to clear the ship of men so we can get to Hiccup!"

* * *

Alvin drew a sword. "I'll be killing your friends with this blade. It's not too late, you can just say 'yes'."

Hiccup just coughed and shook his head.

"Fine then. I'll-"

A blast shook the cell, causing Alvin to stab Hiccup in the shoulder with the sword.

The door was slammed open, and Stoick stormed in. He grabbed Alvin by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

"Get Hiccup out of here, Astrid. I'll deal with Alvin."

Astrid slowly crept to Hiccup and touched his forehead with her finger. That spot was the only unblemished part of his face.

 _Oh, Thor. What have they done to you?_

She carefully pulled the sword out of Hiccup's shoulder, wincing with every weak groan he gave.

"Stoick! We need to get Hiccup out of here!"

Upon hearing her voice, a corner of Hiccup's mouth moved. "Y'u...came."

"I'm here, Hiccup. We're getting you out of here. Can you walk?"

A weak nod.

Astrid put Hiccup's arm around her, and helped him move forward. Stoick came and supported his son.

All of a sudden, Hiccup moaned and went limp, with Astrid falling with him to ease the hit.

Stoick turned to see a handle poking out of his son's back, and Alvin grinning at him.

"Good luck saving your boy now, Stoick!"

Stoick roared with fury as he threw Alvin out the window of the boat.

"Good luck swimming in eel-infested water, Alvin."

He returned to his son, tenderly picking him up.

"C'mon, Astrid. We need to get him back to Berk."

* * *

Astrid watched anxiously. It had been four days since they got Hiccup back. And there was no telling how long he would be unable to move.

Hiccup moaned and lifted his head an inch.

Astrid was elated. "Hiccup?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Astrid. You-you rescued me?"

"I would never abandon you, Hiccup. No matter what, I would always come find you."

"Alvin. He-he said he killed you." Hiccup shot straight up, then fell down with a groan. "They killed Toothless!"

Astrid was shocked. "Hiccup, they did what?"

"Alvin told me that if I kept refusing to train the dragons, he would kill Toothless, and he just did it anyway."

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "We will find Toothless, don't you worry."

She turned and started to walk away, but was stopped by a bitter laugh.

"Astrid, don't you get it? Toothless is dead!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, please don't kill me.**


	8. Toothless lost

**Thanks to KassyRey13 and yesthenLucky9 for the reviews!**

 **Ok, for those of you who have no idea what is going on, Hiccup was captured by Alvin, and bad stuff happened. Be prepared to see crazy Hiccup in this chapter.**

 **Also, the Hiccstrid is getting real!**

 **Thanks to you all for not killing me because of that last chapter. I would promise it'll never happen again...but I don't lie. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid sighed. For two weeks she had hung out near Hiccup's house, ready to charge upstairs at the first sign of trouble. She knew that whatever Alvin did to him was so horrible, he wasn't even able to speak about it.

Hiccup was without a doubt the bravest, kindest boy she had ever met. Astrid would do whatever it took to keep him from being snuffed out by the Outcasts.

Because, if Astrid lost Hiccup, she didn't know what she would do.

* * *

 _You belong to me now._

"No."

 _I will crush your family, destroy your home!_

"S-Stop."

Astrid ran through the door. "Hiccup?"

"A-Astrid, he won't leave!"

 _I killed your pet dragon, and that's only the start! You'll never escape me, boy._

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's hand. "Hiccup. I'm here. I'm right here. You have to fight it, Hiccup."

After long minutes, his breathing returned to normal, and he sighed.

"How's everyone doing?"

Astrid frowned. "How are they doing? Hiccup, for once in your life can you please be concerned about yourself?"

Hiccup smiled. "That's why I have you."

She sighed. "What did Gothi give you?"

"I try not to ask. I don't read riddles."

Astrid leaned over and kissed him on the one unblemished spot on his forehead. "I'm going to lead the others in a search for Toothless. You, stay in bed till you're ready."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Thank you, Astrid."

* * *

"We've been going around the same island five times now. What are we even doing out here?"

Astrid sighed. "Were you even listening, Tuffnut?"

"Yes. Oh, wait. Listening now, or before? Because I am totally listening now!"

Astrid groaned. "Come on, Toothless, where are you?"

* * *

Hiccup groaned and sat up. Even now he could hear Alvin's voice, mocking him.

 _You really think you've escaped? You're just unconscious, trying to spare your mind the horror of what I'm doing to you. You belong to me, boy._

"No. They-They rescued me. Freed me."

 _Ha! You are stuck with me, Hiccup. What kind of name is Hiccup, anyway?_

"Shut up!"

"Uh, Hiccup?"

He glanced up to see his dad watching him.

"Oh, uh, Dad. Um, nice to see you here, in my room. Uh-"

"Son. I don't know what Alvin did to you. But whatever it is, we can help you through it."

Hiccup sighed. "I need to face this on my own."

* * *

"Grr. There was no sign of Toothless anywhere!"

Heather sighed. "Calm down, Astrid. Alvin wouldn't throw away a resource like Toothless. We just need to figure out where he hid him."

"I can't go back to Hiccup without him."

"The longer Hiccup is left in the dark, the more hopeful he's going to become. You need to tell him."

"I'm afraid for him, Heather. There was something in his voice, something different."

"Alvin isn't known for his kindness. Whatever he did to Hiccup wasn't good."

* * *

Hiccup took a tentative step forward. "Ok. I can do this."

Alvin's voice sounded in his head. _No you can't. You'll fail._

Hiccup grunted. "Shut up."

He collapsed against the wall and sighed. _Well, that went better than the last time._

Astrid walked through the door. "Hiccup?"

"Over here."

Astrid stopped and sat next to him. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. We weren't able to find Toothless."

He buried his face in his hands. "Thank you for trying, Astrid." He held out his hand. "Can you help me up?"

Astrid took his hand and pulled. "Where are we going?"

"To the Dragon Academy."

* * *

As the duo entered, all conversation ceased as the Riders stared at Hiccup. No one spoke a word as they saw the marks of the beatings he had taken. Well, almost no one spoke.

"Ha! Hiccup gets himself captured. Aww, let's all cry about it."

Seething with anger toward Snotlout, Hiccup grabbed a dagger and hurled it at him, the dagger burying itself in the wall inches from the teens face.

Hiccup marched toward him. "Do you have something to say?"

"Uhh..."

"DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?"

Eyes down, Snotlout let out a quiet "No."

"That's what I thought. Next time, I won't miss."

Inside his head, Hiccup could hear Alvin laugh. _Nice one._

 _Shut up!_

Hiccup looked at Heather. "It's nice to have you back with us, Heather."

The girl swallowed. "It's, ah, good to be back."

As Hiccup walked away, all eyes moved to Snotlout, who was staring at the dagger inches from his eye.

Astrid caught up to Hiccup. "Hiccup? What was that?"

He sighed. "Snotlout wasn't taking things seriously. I needed to wake him up."

"By throwing a dagger at him? By almost killing him?"

"I had to do what was necessary."

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's arm. "Hiccup. Stop."

He stopped and faced her. Astrid could barely look at his face all bruised like that.

"We're your friends. We're here to help."

Alvin sneered. _Where were they when I captured you?_

"Astrid. Toothless is gone. I have no one now."

As Hiccup walked away, Astrid could feel her heart breaking.

"What about me?"

* * *

Astrid walked back into the academy, where Snotlout was still staring at that dagger.

She sighed. "No one push any of Hiccup's buttons. Do NOT make him annoyed."

Snotlout looked at her. "What did I do? He should expect that sort of thing from me."

"Hiccup is more damaged than we thought. He's not telling us everything about his time on Outcast Island."

"I don't think I would of told you guys everything. I mean, this is Alvin the Treacherous we are talking about. That guy's a monster."

* * *

Hiccup sighed and sat on his bed. Snotlout deserved that, right? He had never been nice to him, but Hiccup thought that maybe after being captured, he would be treated differently.

He thought back to what he had said to Astrid. I have no one now. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He knew that no matter what, Astrid would have his back to the end.

Maybe it was time to get away from Berk. Find an island for the academy, scout for new dragons, explore. He knew it would be easy to convince the others to come along.

Hiccup glanced over to the stone where Toothless had slept. "What do you think, bu-"

He stopped and put his head in his hands. Toothless was gone.

He looked up with tear-filled eyes. "If you're still alive, bud, I will do whatever it takes to get you back, and make sure this never happens to either of us again."

* * *

 **Just imagine what Astrid will do to Alvin if she captures him. The possibilities are endless!**

 **Also, Snotlout kinda deserved that dagger. And that was Dragon's Edge Hiccup thought of. We just have a little bit to go before we get there. A certain crazy person needs to be taken care of. In fact, some might call him 'Deranged'. Wink, wink.**

 **I just can't think of who aforementioned character might be.**

 **Thanks for reading, as usual, I hope you enjoyed it so much you won't kill me!**

 **Thanks, guys! You're awesome!**


	9. Welcome back

**Thanks to KassyRey13 and yesthenLucky9 for the Reviews!**

 **Bit of a time jump in this chapter. It has been two months since chapter 8 happened, and Snoggletog is coming up fast . Poor Hiccup. :(**

 **Since I haven't been killed because of what I did in Chapter 7, I decided to push my luck further by doing something else. I think you'll like it, though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's been over two months! Chief, we need to find a way to fix Hiccup!"

Stoick sighed. "Aye, lass. I know you want him back to normal, especially with Snoggletog around the corner. But, he was almost re-captured by Alvin. That brought up some...repressed memories."

Astrid groaned. "Can I at least see him?"

The Chief nodded. "Course, Astrid. You never have to ask. You know that."

* * *

Astrid quietly crept into the room. "Hiccup?"

Green eyes stared back at her. "Hi."

She sat down on the edge of his bed. "How are you doing?"

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. Just...missing Toothless. As usual."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup. I know how hard this time of year must be for you. But, Stormfly is leaving, too. You won't be alone. You're never alone."

Hiccup smiled sadly. "It's my fault that he's dead. I could of trained those dragons. I just didn't think that Alvin would actually go that far."

Astrid wrapped her arms around the boy. "Hiccup. I-"

"Son!"

Hiccup looked up at Stoick. "Yeah, Dad?"

"A note just came in for you."

"Really? From who?"

Stoick sighed. "Dagur. He wants to make a trade. Something you want, for something he wants."

Hiccup stood and started pacing. "He probably wants to trade Toothless for Alvin. I have to go."

Astrid stood as well. "Hiccup." She hesitated. "You don't have Toothless anymore." She hated herself for that pained look that came across his face.

"All I want is Alvin."

Stoick put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hiccup. Remember, revenge is not a plan."

Hiccup sighed. "I know. I can capture him and bring him here for trial."

Astrid stood beside him. "I'm going with you."

She braced herself for the 'no' that was to come, but Hiccup just smiled at her.

"If Stormfly is still here, sure."

"One more thing, son. Dagur wants you to bring 10,000 gold."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't say. That was the condition for the meet."

Hiccup sighed. "I'm not going to get that gold, am I?"

Stoic smiled. "If it get's me Alvin, you'll have it."

* * *

Since neither of them wanted to take the chance of Dagur thinking they trained dragons, Hiccup and Astrid sailed in a ship to the island the Berserker Chief requested. Astrid had Stormfly in the sky for recon.

She glanced at Hiccup. "So, how are you doing?"

He sighed. "With what?"

"The whole hearing Alvin thing. Do you still hear him?"

Hiccup was quiet for a minute. "Sometimes. That's when I try to find you."

"Well, I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know. And, I'm grateful, Astrid."

* * *

"Brother! So nice to see you!"

Hiccup groaned. "Hello, Dagur."

"Aw, come on. Just call me 'brother' once. Come on!"

"You wanted to make some sort of trade, Dagur?"

The Berserker Chief nodded. "I have something very important to you. But, first. Where's the gold?"

"I have it. Let me see what you have."

Dagur smiled, then gestured to his men. The men dropped the curtain over a cage, revealing-

Astrid gasped. "Hiccup? Is that..."

Dagur grinned at both Hiccup's and Astrid's shocked faces. "The Night Fury! I stopped Alvin's men from killing it. I wanted you to kill it, seeing as it took your leg."

Hiccup dropped the gold and slowly walked to the cage. "Toothless?"

Dagur frowned. "Did you just...name the dragon?"

Hiccup undid the latch and looked at Toothless. He was blindfolded, but had let out a bunch of happy noises upon hearing Hiccup's voice.

"We found a saddle on it. Don't really know why, or why Alvin had it. Anyways, it's your's now, Brother!"

Hiccup removed Toothless's blindfold, overjoyed at the look his dragon gave him. He slowly swung his leg over Toothless's back.

"You're right, Dagur. He is mine. He was always mine."

Dagur frowned. "Are you...riding a dragon?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yes! I owe you, Dagur. You got Toothless back for me. I thought he was dead."

Dagur let out an angry scream, then gestured to his men. "GET. ME. THAT. NIGHT. FURY!"

Hiccup grinned at Astrid. "Ok, time to go. Seems we've made the locals unhappy."

She chuckled, then leapt onto Stormfly's back. It was good to have Hiccup and Toothless back.

* * *

Astrid sighed. Her and Hiccup were sitting side by side with their dragons when Stormfly looked at her and squawked.

"Yeah, girl. You can go now."

As Stormfly took off to go to the breeding island, Hiccup glanced at Astrid.

"At least you know she'll be back this time."

Astrid smiled at him. "And I have you. So, I'm not lonely."

Hiccup scratched Toothless's neck. "And I have him. I'm so happy to have you back, buddy."

Toothless licked Hiccup's face, provoking a laugh out of both of the teens.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid. "Do you want to take a flight?"

* * *

Astrid sighed. "So, what's on your mind, Hiccup?"

"I've been hearing Alvin again. I think it's time we get away from Berk. You know, find new dragons, explore, get away from Dagur and Alvin. Rest, all that sort of thing. Now that I have Toothless, I'm finally ready."

"Do you really think the others will go for it?"

Hiccup sighed. "After Heather left on account of what I did to Snotlout, I don't know. I do know you can convince them, though. I'm still working on being the leader I was before Alvin took me. It'll take some time, but I'll get there."

"Hiccup. You're going to need us now more than ever. Now you have to deal with both Alvin and Dagur. We can help you."

"And that's why I want to have an outpost away from Berk. Not only to protect my mind, but also my village. If Alvin doesn't know where we are, he can't attack us."

Astrid smiled. "Well, I'm in."

* * *

 **Yep, I couldn't kill my favourite dragon! It was really hard to say 'yeah, he's dead' without lying.**

 **Love me for bringing Toothless back! The review box is right. . . down. . . There. . . :) :)**


	10. Romance Realised

**Thanks to KassyRey1, Guest, yesthenLucky9, and ReptileGirl497 for the Reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Short Chapter, which is basically Hiccup dealing with the aftermath of Chapter 8. In case you forgot, Hiccup is still messed up, Snotlout kinda hates him, Heather left after Hiccup threw the knife at Snotlout, and TOOTHLESS IS BACK!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"And we're just going to follow him? Did you forget about the fact that he threw a dagger at me?"

Astrid sighed. "Snotlout, we have to try to forgive him. He's our friend. I know Hiccup is sorry for what he did."

"Two months of Hiccup's 'Reign of Terror' , and you think he's going to change because he got his dragon back? Ha!"

"Just, give him a chance, Snotlout. Please."

* * *

"So, what do we call the place we're going to be setting up base?"

Hiccup first looked to Snotlout. He figured he had to find some way to make up the whole knife throwing thing.

Snotlout stared straight ahead, not wanting to incur the wrath of Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed. "Snotlout. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I wasn't being myself. For that matter, I want to apologize to all of you for what I put you through these last few months. Especially you, Astrid."

Astrid smiled, Hiccup's words still going through her head. _I have no one now_.

"I think we should call it 'Dragon's Head!'"

Hiccup groaned. "Tuff, that's not exactly portraying that we're a friend to dragons."

Astrid grinned. "We can call it 'Dragon's Edge!'"

Hiccup smiled. "I like it. Dragon's Edge it is then."

* * *

After flying a long distance away from Berk, and tired after long hours of flying trying finding a suitable island, the others had gone to bed, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone on the beach.

Hiccup sighed. "Will I ever earn your trust back? After what I did to you, I don't blame you."

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, when you told me you had no one, you forgot about me. It hurt a lot at first, the I thought about what you had just gone through. Losing Toothless and being tortured, that would haunt me too. I looked at it from your angle. We weren't able to help you when you were taken."

Hiccup held out his hand. "I stopped you. I didn't want you to get hurt on my account."

Astrid smiled at him. "Yeah. Even when you are kidnapped by a ruthless enemy, you still care more about me than you do yourself."

"You know, that's true most of the time, not just when I'm kidnapped."

She rolled her eyes. "Same here. Anyway, I chose to forgive you even without you asking. Because I knew that you FELT like you had no one. You had no one before Toothless, it makes sense that you would go back to feeling that way after him."

They sat side by side in silence for a while, before Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"So, you're still my friend?"

She smiled and took his hand. "I'll always be your friend, Hiccup. You'll never be alone."

* * *

"Astrid, wake up!"

She groaned and sat up. "Hic-Hiccup? Did we sleep here?"

A sheepish grin. "I guess so. We should probably get back to the campfire. I don't think the others would take too kindly to seeing us sleeping together."

"Our dragons might not like it, either."

"Speaking of that, I'm going to go patrol the island with Toothless for a bit."

Astrid frowned, but nodded. She could see that, while more relaxed, Hiccup was still dealing with his problems. He was obsessed about their security. Not just his, but their's. More specifically, her's.

* * *

Later, when Hiccup was back and asleep, Astrid was going over their conversation from earlier. She hadn't realized fully what he had said, but looking back, it was clear what he meant.

 _Yeah. Even when you are kidnapped by a ruthless enemy, you still care more about me than you do yourself._

 _You know, that's true most of the time, not just when I'm kidnapped._

Astrid sat up. "Oh, my Thor!"

 **Astrid just realized Hiccup had feelings for her. Now, if Hiccup could realize Astrid has feelings for him, we could move along.**

 **Short chapter, which means I'll likely post the next chapter faster. :)**

 **As always, comments are appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Finding the Eye

**Thanks to KassyRey13, yesthenLucky9, Guest, ReptileGirl497, and Guest for the Reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **This chapter is almost made entirely of Hiccstrid, with a tiny bit of plot thrown in. Because, I can't escape the plot.**

 **Recap: Astrid was made aware of Hiccup's feelings for her, and she feels the same. Now, all that's left is for Hiccup to realize the same. . . And hope they don't get killed before he does. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up before Astrid, something rare these days. Astrid was so into training, that she would wake up before the sun was up to practice with her axe.

Hiccup stared at her, and sighed. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me, Astrid. I know I can never tell you this when you're awake, but, if it came down to my life, or your's, I would choose your's in an instant. You mean, well, everything to me."

He stood and climbed on Toothless. "C'mon, Bud. Let's get that flight in."

As soon as he took off, Astrid sat up, and smiled.

 _Hiccup likes me? I'm...not surprised. I like him. And I'm afraid for who he's becoming. He's changed. I've tried to help him, Stoick has tried to help him, even Gobber. All I can do is lead him in the right direction. Only he can fix himself._

* * *

Hiccup grinned and executed a barrel roll, flying in between two sea stacks. "Nice job, Bud! That's our best run yet!"

Toothless glanced at him and warbled.

Hicup sighed. "Seriously? Back on Astrid? I think you're more obsessed with my relationships than I am."

Another warble.

"I do like Astrid, but I'm not naive enough to believe that she likes me back. I don't know what she thinks."

* * *

"So, how'd it go with you and Hiccup last night?"

Astrid kept on a straight face. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Tuff."

Ruffnut groaned. "Oh, please. We saw you two sitting together after you thought we had gone to sleep. You were waiting up for him when he went out on Toothless."

Astrid was struggling not to smile. "So? All of us are a team, right? We're suppose to keep track of one another."

"Anyway." Snotlout joined the conversation. "Were you guys talking about me? I bet you were talking about me."

Astrid sighed and faced the water. "C'mon, Hiccup. Save me from these mutton-heads."

* * *

"Toothless, look out!"

They dove down, avoiding a chain.

"Hunter ships!"

Hiccup flew close enough to spot a figure on the deck of the lead ship.

"Dagur?"

Dagur laughed. "Well, hello brother! It's been so long since I've seen you."

Toothless fired a plasma blast into the water, rocking the ship.

"And of course, hello to you too, Mister Night Fury."

"What do you want, Dagur?"

"Ah, Hiccup. All I want is you and your dragon. Surrender yourself, and I won't try to attack your friends."

"Dagur, I know you call yourself 'the Deranged' for a reason. Why should I trust you?"

"Because, in return, I'll give you this!" He held up a cylindrical object.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Something we found in an old ship. Surrender, and it's yours."

"How-How is it mine if I'm a prisoner?"

Dagur thought for a minute. "Good point. Take them down!"

Hiccup glanced down at Toothless. "Ok, Bud. Whatever that thing is, it's probably bad for dragons. Which means we have to get it away from Dagur."

They dodged a few chains, then Toothless fired a plasma blast into the lower part of Dagur's support ship.

Dagur stared at Hiccup. "Too slow, brother!"

"Really?" Hiccup flew upside down, grabbing the thing from Dagur. "It looks like I beat you, Dagur."

* * *

When they got back to Dragon's Edge, Astrid was waiting for them.

"Hiccup! Oh, thank goodness. I need you to save me from these mutton-heads."

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. "No time. Gather everyone around. I've found something.

Tuffnut walked up to them.

"Alright, H. Lay it on me. What'd you find? Gold? Treasures untold?"

Hiccup smiled. "Actually, this."

Tuffnut just stared. "You found...a circle? How is this important?"

"I don't know yet. I took it from Dagur. If he had it, it must be important. I'm headed back home."

Astrid shook her head. "You're going back to Berk? Why?"

"To convince my father this us being out here is a good idea. I'll need whatever this is to do that."

As he started to walk away, Astrid caught up to him. "Hiccup, you cannot seriously be planning to leave me with these guys!"

Hiccup smiled. "I know. I need your help, Astrid."

* * *

"Hiccup." Stoick sighed. "Son. I know you are still scarred by what happened on Outcast Island. I know that's why you want this outpost to be a reality. But, Alvin is looking for you, and so is Dagur. I can't handle you being taken again."

"Dad." Hiccup stepped forward. "I'm not alone. I have the Dragon Riders with me. And. . . I have Astrid. I'm entrusting my life to them. I need you to do the same."

Stoick stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I will be coming every once in a while. Just to check up on you. And, I suspect Gobber will be doing the same as well."

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks, Dad. I promise I'll contact you if anything happens."

Once outside, Astrid slung an arm around Hiccup, wincing as he flinched.

"Hiccup. You're here. You're safe."

He sighed. "I know. Just, I sometimes have these dreams where I was never rescued, and then Alvin brings in. . ." He stopped, unable to continue.

Astrid took his hand, encouraging him.

Hiccup struggled for words. "They killed you. They killed. . .everyone! And I was powerless to stop them."

"Hiccup. If you ever have a nightmare again, come find me. I never want you to be alone."

He smiled. "Thanks, Astrid. Let's get back to the Edge."

* * *

 **Johnathen, your suggestion is the next chapter!**

 **Enter in the Dragon Eye!**

 **Also, Hiccup is very much not OK, but he has Astrid. And yes, there will be some Hiccup-needs-comfort-and-support bits in the future. Because I like that stuff!**

 **Anyway, love me for not leaving you on a cliffhanger! (Go back to chapter 7 if you want one)**

 **Until next time, Thanks for reading!**


	12. Life and Death

**Thanks to harrypanther, Johnathen, yesthenLucky9 and ReptileGirl197 for the Reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **First off, I'm sorry, Johnathen, if this isn't what you had in mind. I tried the best I could.**

 **This is another chapter where we jump from past to present. Past is in Italics.**

 **Somebody gets hurt in this chapter! Not saying who though. . .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is that thing?"

"It looks like a Zippleback, but I've never seen them in this colour."

Suddenly, one of the heads fired, leaving Hiccup panicked.

"Astrid, look out!"

* * *

 _"Ok. So, if I use Toothless's plasma blast with the Dragon Eye, I get-"_

 _Astrid walked in, startling the boy._

 _"Astrid class! Hey."_

 _She smiled. "What are you working on, Hiccup?"_

 _"Just some tests with the Dragon Eye. C'mere, let me show you this."_

 _Hiccup looked at Toothless. "Slow burn, Bud."_

 _Astrid gasped at the picture on the wall. "Hiccup, what is this?"_

 _"We have no idea. No info on it in the Book of Dragons or Bork's papers. Whatever this thing is, it's a ghost."_

 _Astrid scratched Toothless's neck. "So was Toothless. I'm confident you can find this one as well."_

 _Hiccup sighed. "The only info about this dragon is that it's two different kinds of dragons, packed into one body. One head fires a powerful, but short, burst of fire, while the other fires a weaker, but longer, one. Whatever this thing is, we've never seen anything like it."_

* * *

"Astrid!" Hiccup threw her his shield. "Don't attack it. We don't know what this thing is capable of."

"Hiccup, we need to find Toothless, and get out of here."

Hiccup sighed. So much for studying the new dragon. "You're right. I'll use a dragon call to get him. You just keep it distracted!"

* * *

 _"Guys. Astrid and I are leaving for a few days. We-"_

 _"Ohh. Going on a date?"_

 _Duo withering stares at Tuff shut him up. "Sorry."_

 _Hiccup sighed. "As I was saying, we found a new dragon from the Dragon Eye. We need you guys to stay on the Edge in case Dagur shows up."_

 _He looked at Fishlegs. "Fish, you're in charge. Make sure these guys don't do anything stupid, OK?"_

* * *

Hiccup leapt onto Toothless. "C'mon, Astrid! We need to get out of here!"

The dragon roared, the sound wave knocking Astrid back.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless. "Astrid!"

He slid underneath the dragon's tail, and grabbed her. "Toothless!"

The Night Fury roared, distracting the dragon so Hiccup could carry Astrid away.

* * *

 _"So, what else do we know about this dragon?"_

 _Hiccup sighed. "Not much else. It's reclusive, and, according to the Dragon Eye, immensely powerful. Astrid, if it gets angry at us, we have to get out of there."_

 _"Is it like a Zippleback with the two heads?"_

 _"Sort of. Except both heads can fire. This is solely a learning mission. We cannot engage this dragon."_

 _Astrid was quiet for a minute. "How did you sleep last night?"_

 _Hiccup grinned. "So, is this how it's going to be? Since you found out yesterday that I sometimes have nightmares, you'll ask me every night if I'm fine?"_

 _"You told me you would let me know if-"_

 _"And I will. No, last night was fine."_

 _Astrid smiled. "You know you always have me, right?"_

 _Hiccup nodded. "And I'm grateful."_

* * *

Hiccup was tenderly holding Astrid while Toothless flew them back to the Edge.

"Come on Astrid. Wake up. Please, I need you."

Astrid coughed and opened her eyes. "H-Hiccup? Wha-What happened?"

He sighed. "You were knocked out by that thing."

"Oh." She paused. "Where's Stormfly?"

"Behind us. Astrid, are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine."

It occurred to Hiccup that she was not all there. "Did you hit your head?"

Not receiving an answer, he looked down to find Astrid sleeping. "OK then. Back to the Edge. Let's hope that thing never finds us again."

* * *

After laying Astrid in her bed, Hiccup sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Astrid. It's my fault, I wanted you to come along. I-"

"Son?"

He looked up. "Dad? What are you doing here?"

Stoick looked around. "I came to check up on the base."

Hiccup stood. "It's been a day since I was at Berk!"

Stoick frowned. "Is that a problem?"

Hiccup sighed. "No. It's just that, I'm kind of busy here."

"I can see that." Stoick walked forward. "What happened to Astrid?"

"We were attacked by some kind of dragon. Astrid got knocked out by it."

The Chief looked at his son. "And how are you doing with with that?"

Hiccup collapsed beside Astrid. "It's my fault. I'm their leader, it's my job to protect them. I don't know how you do it."

Stoick put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Hiccup, my first years of being chief were extremely difficult. But, as time went on, I became better. When you were recovering from Alvin, Astrid was there for you. Now, you need to be there for her, son."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick started to walk to the door. "Well, I'm going to tour the rest of your base."

Hiccup nodded. "Alright, then."

As his dad walked out, he sighed and took Astrid's hand. "C'mon, Astrid. You have to fight. For me. Please."

* * *

 **Gonna be honest, I know nothing about the Yin-Yang dragon, of which this dragon was based off of. So, sorry if I didn't meet expectations.**

 **Anyhow, the dragon was used to bring us to our next little problem, Astrid's in trouble!**

 **I was thinking, you guys had no cliffhanger in the last one. Have one now!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	13. More Mind Games

**Thanks to Johnathen, harrypanter, KassyRey13 and ReptileGirl497 for the Reviews!**

 **Other than a tiny section in the beginning, this chapter is entirely Hiccstid!**

 **Johnathen: Maybe, I can make no promises. If it'll happen, it won't be for a long while.**

 **Snotlout gets what he deserves in this chapter. Stupid Snotlout.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Snotlout recognized it first.

Hiccup had always been the weakling. Somehow, in Snotlout's mind, that justified bullying him. And Hiccup had never forgiven him, not really. He just. . . Buried it.

Snotlout knew that he had deserved the knife that Hiccup threw at him. He had been relentless with his bullying of Hiccup until the kid had managed to somehow win Dragon Training.

Astrid was a major part in Snotlout stopping his bullying. She would glare her murderous look if he even so much stared at Hiccup the wrong way. But now, she was unconscious, and Snotlout did the one thing he knew he shouldn't do while Hiccup was around; make fun of the situation.

"Ha. C'mon, Hiccup. What is there to worry about? She's Astrid!"

A glare turned on him in an instant. "She's hurt, Snotlout. Even though it's Astrid, everyone has their limits."

Snotlout chuckled darkly. "Not my princess. She'll pull through. For me. Not for you. You're just Hiccup the Useless."

Hiccup all about snapped. He knew Astrid could barely stay in the same room as Snotlout, especially after she found out about him bullying Hiccup.

He stepped closer to the older teen. "Listen here, Snotlout. Astrid can barely look at you without having to run away. You do realize you've ruined any chance with her after the way you treated me?"

Snotlout stepped forward, intent on making sure Hiccup learnt never to speak like that to him again. He squeezed his hand into a fist, and punched him.

Or, at least, tried to. Hiccup was faster than he looked. He ducked under Snotlout's fist, then twisted his arm behind his back, forcing him into submission. Hiccup grinned. It was exactly the same move Snotlout used to use on him.

Hiccup leaned in close. "I thought you were done with the bullying? I guess some people never change. Let's make this clear, Snotlout. You will never try to do this to me again. I cowered against you once, I'm never doing it again. You will also leave Astrid alone. She's not into you. Am I clear?"

Snotlout chose not to reply, so Hiccup twisted his arm further.

"Am. I. Clear?"

He groaned. "Yes."

All pressure was released off his arm. Hiccup smiled. "That wasn't so hard, right?"

* * *

 _Ow. My head. . . Can a head even spin on its own? They're supposed to stay still, right? Where am I? Who am I?_

Astrid started to panic when she realized she couldn't remember her name.

She heard a gasp. "Astrid?"

 _Hiccup? Wait, who is Hiccup? At least I know my name; Astrid._

Her eyes were starting to open. _Wait, they were closed?_

"Astrid. You're awake!"

 _Who is Hiccup? No, I know him, but who is he to me? Why am I so confused. I know him; why is there a question?_

"Are you OK?"

She had to answer the question. She needed Hiccup here. Or, did she? _Isn't this all in my head? Someone had once told me that it the problem was in my head. What problem? Am I questioning my thoughts? About Hiccup? What problem? And why is there a problem if I know him?_

Astrid slowly opened her mouth. "Hi."

"Oh, thank the gods that you're OK!"

 _That's the voice. His voice. Hiccup's voice. And it's not scared anymore. That's always a good thing. Not scared means no danger. But why did he stop talking?_

She started to sit up, but was stopped by a hand. His hand.

She groaned. "Need to get back to work." _Whatever that work was._

Hiccup chuckled. "Not until you're all better."

Astrid sighed and laid back down. _Why am I following his orders? Is he in charge? Is he a friend? Was he more? Was she interested? Was he interested?_

"Astrid? Are you OK?"

"M'fine."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. We're going to have to take you back to Berk to see Gothi."

Astrid nodded jaggedly. "Ok."

* * *

Hiccup walked up to where the rest of the team was. "Gang, I have to get Astrid back to Berk. You guys have to make sure that this place is defendable while we are gone."

"Hold up. Why do you get to go back to Berk while we stay here?"

Hiccup sighed. "Because we can't leave this place unguarded, and Toothless is the fastest dragon we have."

So? Why can't we go with you?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Snotlout, do you really want to leave just the twins here?"

Snotlout thought for a minute. "Nah. We'll be fine here."

* * *

Astrid actually passed out on the way to Berk, scaring Hiccup greatly. But it was something she had said before that was eating away at him.

 _"Stay with me Astrid! Stay with me!"_

 _"'M not going anywhere, I found the answer."_

 _"Ok, just keep holding on to that answer. ASTRID?"_

 _"...important."_

 _"Ok, you can tell me when you get better. Astrid?"_

 _"Hiccup...I really like...'u."_

 _As she slipped into unconsciousness, and Hiccup did everything in his power to make sure she kept breathing, her words kept ringing in his mind._

 _She likes me? No, that can't be it. She passed out before she could finish. She's concussed; she must of meant a good friend._

But what if she didn't mean just a friend?

Hiccup had the utmost respect for Astrid. Not only because she was one of the few that would never bully him, and the only time he was terrified of her was during Dragon Training, but because she had proven herself dependable, time and again. His crush for her had gone out the window, replaced by something else. Not because he didn't like her, but because how much he did.

They stayed on Berk a few days, making sure Astrid was better, Hiccup got some time at the Forge making items he thought they might need in the future, and updating the Book of Dragons on whatever that thing was.

Finally, they were ready for they trip back to the Edge.

Stormfly didn't accompany them to Berk, so Astrid rode with Hiccup. Not that she minded in the least, he was fun to hang around with. But today, he seemed. . . Different. Like someone had told him she had eel pox or something.

* * *

Back on the Edge, Hiccup made sure Astrid was OK, then made his way to his room, mind spinning.

 _I can't assume anything about Astrid. She was concussed, that would be taking advantage of her. Besides, it's always better to have all the facts before jumping to conclusions._

As he started to fall asleep, a singular though pushed at his mind.

 _Does Astrid like me?_

* * *

 **I've given you guys cliffhangers before; this isn't all that bad! It's a good cliffhanger!**

 **Also, Astrid might of been a little out of it after her encounter with that rock in the last chapter.**

 **So, the question is, will Hiccup convince himself that Astrid meant what she said? Will Astrid even remember what she said?**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	14. Resistance is Futile

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, harrypanther, yesthenLucky9, and Johnathen for the Feedback!**

 **Johnathen: Sorry, I'm not going to do that. That would make this story way too weird. Sorry.**

 **For those who have wanted it, this chapter is nothing but Hiccstrid! Love me for that!**

 **Also, sorry, Astrid doesn't remember what she told Hiccup. But, Hiccup does. :)**

 **Let the mental games begin!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid frowned. There was something there; just hovering over the brink of recollection. She had told Hiccup something that made him act. . . Differently towards her. And for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was.

Something had happened on that flight back to Berk. She remembered falling unconscious, and waking up in Gothi's hut, but other than that, nothing. Hiccup, though, definitely remembered something.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. _I really like you_. That was all Astrid had gotten out before falling unconscious.

 _C'mon, Haddock! Use your brain! She was concussed! Even if she MEANT to say that, there was more than likely more to follow_. He KNEW Astrid didn't like him like that.

But what if she did? What if she's been trying to say that all this time, and never found the opportunity? What if she was too scared to do it because she didn't know what he would say?

Gothi had warned of some memory loss, so he couldn't even go ask her about it. Because, she was Astrid. You just don't go asking Astrid if she liked you.

Hiccup thought back to before Dragon Training. He had been beaten up by the other teens more times than he could count, yet Astrid never took part in it. Even when the others stopped using his name and just called him 'Useless', Astrid never called him that. Except for one time:

* * *

 _Hiccup was terrified. It had come down to just him and Astrid. All the others had been eliminated from Dragon Training, and the two that were left were up against a Gronckle._

 _Astrid had been angry at him, and that was because he had overtaken her in Dragon Training. Using tricks he discovered from Toothless, he had managed to win and finally do something right._

 _Astrid leaned over to the boy, a furious expression on her face. "Stay out of my way, I'm winning this thing."_

 _Hiccup sighed. "Please, by all means."_

 _And, as usual, the Gronckle came straight for him, forcing him to defend himself. And, as usual, he did it right in front of Astrid, catching the look of horror and hatred in her eyes._

 _As the crowds cheered his name, and Gothi pronounced him the winner of Dragon Training, Hiccup could still see the furious look on Astrid's face, and realized that, while he had won, he had also lost._

 _As he had tried to escape to get to Toothless, she had cornered him._

 _Hiccup gasped as she slammed him against the wall, the look of absolute fury on her face terrifying._

 _"You're taking away the honour for my family. I need that honour. And, I won't let you stop me, Haddock. I don't care if you're the Chief's son, get in my way, and I will hurt you."_

 _With that, she had left him, until Hiccup opened his mouth._

 _"So, you're joining them? The bullies? You have some honour left, Astrid. I never had any."_

 _Astrid stormed back to him. "You don't get it, do you? You really are Useless. Maybe Stoick should disown you. I don't think you're actually beating the dragons. I think you are somehow tricking us into thinking that you are beating them."_

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he remembered what had followed; him trying to get to Toothless so they could leave, Astrid following them and needing to be rescued from Tooothelss, and discovering the Red Death. And, at the end of it all, he had made a friend.

Maybe something more? His mind tried to ask him. He knew that whatever Astrid had meant, it wasn't that. How could someone go from bullying someone else, to liking them? It just wasn't done.

* * *

Astrid rounded the corner, almost bumping into Hiccup.

"Hey."

Hiccup looked startled and...scared?

He stuttered. "Hi."

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, I just wanted to say thanks. You risked your life to save me, and I'll never forget it."

Hiccup smiled back, but Astrid sensed something. Almost like nervousness. Strange. Hiccup was never nervous around her, around anyone. Not anymore. Although, he would punch Snotlout in the face if he had the chance.

"Are you OK, Hiccup?"

He looked startled. "What, me? Of course. I'm fine."

Astrid squinted at him. "Well, if you're sure, I have some things I need to do."

Hiccup nodded. "Right, right. Sure."

With a frown, Astrid walked away, mind already wondering; _what was going on with Hiccup?_

* * *

 _That was a stupid plan_. What was he thinking? Hey, Astrid, how are you feeling? Oh, and when you were concussed and almost unconscious, and you said you liked me, was that true? How stupid could he be?

Apparently, very. No, asking Astrid now didn't seem like the right time. He would have to observe her, see if there was any truth to what she had said.

* * *

Astrid tossed and turned that night, trying to think of what might of happened to change Hiccup. He changed as soon as they got back from Berk, so something must of happened while she was unconscious.

Hiccup had a question to ask, that much was obvious. And, if he hadn't asked about it on the Edge, where there were very few people around, that either meant it was very important, and there were too many ears, or trivial.

Astrid frowned. If Hiccup had something that important, he would of found away to ask her. And if it was unimportant, he wouldn't of been distracted to the point of her noticing it.

 _So, it's an important question, but not time-sensitive? If it's important, why not ask me?_

 _Unless he's afraid of my answer._

 _I'm probably thinking too much into this. Hiccup worried a lot about the guys, but he was adapt at hiding it, even from me. If he had a problem, he would outright ask them._

 _So, what kind of problem would have him afraid of my answer?_

Astrid sat up like a shot. _Does he-did I say anything about-no. I couldn't? Could I of?_ Had her concussed mind gone and told Hiccup just what she had been thinking about the past little while?

Astrid groaned. She could of babbled to Hiccup about it and never know.

She laid back down, mind no more empty.

 _Do you know I like you?_

* * *

 **Poor Astrid. And Hiccup. Well, I hope they get it resolved. It might cause problems on missions, eh?**

 **Ah, I'm sure that'll never happen. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	15. The monster Returns

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, harrypanther, yesthenlucky9, and KassyRey13 for the Reviews!**

 **I just want to take a moment to thank each and everyone of you. In fifteen chapters, I have seen 5,600 views, and 53 reviews. You guys are amazing, and I couldn't ask for a better group of people to be writing to. So, thanks. :)**

 **Unfortuntly, my least favourite character comes back, as well as a cliffhanger. But, Hiccstrid!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

And they were back to planning. This time, to attack Dagur. It had been a long while since any of them had seen Heather, and she had gone after him, so it stood to reason that Dagur had kidnapped her.

Astrid and Hiccup were doing their best to avoid one another. Astrid, because she wasn't about to ask if Hiccup knew her feelings, and Hiccup, because he didn't want to ask and potentially ruin a friendship.

"Ok, gang, here's the plan. Fishlegs and I will go in first, nice and slow. No need to draw any attention. Snotlout, you, Astrid, and the twins try to draw their fire once we give the signal."

Astrid was surprised. "You're going with Fishlegs? No offence, but I have the second fastest dragon, and am more manoeuvrable."

Hiccup looked at her and smiled, the smile coming off his face in a second. Weird.

"I-uh-I need you with Snotlout and the twins. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

Astrid sighed. "Fine."

* * *

It was a trap. Five minutes into the mission, Stormfly got hit with some kind of arrow that made her lose control, causing her to drop Astrid.

Without a second thought, Hiccup leapt from Toothless, falling as fast as he could to reach her. _You are not taking her from me! Especially when I'm figuring out where I stand with her._

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup willed himself to fall faster. "Hang on, I almost have you!"

He managed to grab her a few seconds before they both hit the water, and were captured by Dragon Hunters.

* * *

Hiccup gasped and lifted his head. Where were they? A ship? He tried to move his arms, but found that he couldn't. _So, we're captured. Great. Where's Astrid?_

He felt something move behind him. "Astrid?"

"Hiccup? What happened?"

"We're captured. I'm assuming Dagur. We have to get out of here."

"Ok. But how?"

Hiccup sighed. "Do you still have your backup knife?"

It took five minutes for Astrid to cut them out of the ropes, then Hiccup looked around.

"Where's Toothless?"

"I didn't see him when we landed, maybe the guys have him?"

"They all have their own dragons. There would be no one to fly Toothless."

* * *

"Guys, we have to go back for them!"

"There's no time, Fishlegs! There's too many Hunters."

"What about Toothless?"

A familiar roar drew the Riders attention, and Snotlout spotted Heather.

"Heather! We're here to rescue you!"

She laughed. "Thanks, Snotlout. We need to get Hiccup and Astrid back."

Fishlegs looked confused. "How did you find Toothless? How did you convince him to let you ride him?"

"He was alone in the ocean, with Hunter ships surrounding him. I saw them drag Hiccup and Astrid on, though."

* * *

"Astrid, quiet! Up ahead, I hear something."

Hiccup slowly peeked around the corner, and jumped back, face white.

Astrid was concerned. "Hiccup? Who did you see?"

He unconsciously started rubbing his bad shoulder. The shoulder he had gotten stabbed in when he was captured. Astrid knew that he did it whenever he was terrified.

Hiccup shook his head. "Alvin. He's alive."

Astrid was shocked. "Alvin? Didn't your dad kill him by tossing him into eel-infested water? How is he still alive?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that we have to get Toothless, and get out of here."

* * *

Heather was struggling to control Toothless. "Calm down, Toothless. We'll get them back. Just be patient."

"Heather! There's too many of them! We have to head back to the Edge!"

She sighed. "You're right. Come on, Toothless. We'll get them back, I promise."

* * *

As they started to sneak away, Hiccup glanced at Astrid. He mumbled something she couldn't quiet make out, but she thought it was 'not the right time to ask'.

 _Ask me what? What if I did actually tell him? Maybe he thinks I'm lying to him, I don't know. I hate emotions sometimes._

* * *

 _Seriously, Hiccup, what are you thinking? We're sneaking around a Hunter Ship, and you want to ask Astrid if she likes you? What happened to patience?_

 _Besides, we're friends, right? If I'm wrong, I'll lose her as a friend. I can't do that. She doesn't like me! But, she kissed me, so maybe she does._

Suddenly, rough hands grabbed them, and a terrified Hiccup stared straight into the face of Alvin.

"Well, hello Hiccup. Always a pleasure to see you. How about we continue where we left off, hmm? I think I told you I was going to kill your friends? Oh, I found one."

Alvin pushed Hiccup forward. "We're going back to your cell, where you will watch as your friend dies, slowly, painfully. Then, after she's gone, I'll round up some more of your Dragon Riders, and have you watch them die as well. Finally, when you're out of people, I'll kill you, but the last thing you'll ever see is this girl's dead body, lying on the ground. Ready for some fun, Hiccup?"

* * *

 **I see Alvin has gotten no nicer in the time he's been away. (He didn't get that island vacation he wanted)**

 **Well, this is awful. If you noticed, Hiccup's doubts about Astrid liking him are similar to what they were in chapter 2 &3\. It's a circle of emotions. **

**Next chapter, things get exciting! (That means don't kill me.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. The Enemy of my Enemy

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9, KassyRey13, harrypanther, and ReptileGirl497 for the reviews!**

 **One of my favourite characters comes back!**

 **Remember when Hiccup was captured in chapter 7? Pretend like this is the next chapter, we've come full circle.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Alvin circled around the boy. "You see, Hiccup, I never planned on killing you. I will make you suffer, though."

Astrid could see that Hiccup was starting to hyperventilate, with all the repressed memories of what Alvin had done to him surfaced back up. He clutched his bad arm and slowly began to back away.

"A-Alvin. P-please."

"You're nothing, boy! I told you that you never had gotten out of here! You're right back to where you started."

Alvin drew a dagger and hurled it at Hiccup, the blade slamming into his bad shoulder.

"Oh, now why is it always that shoulder? Guess I'll have to physically stab you in the other one, eh Hiccup?"

Hiccup was starting to go white with fear as everything Alvin had done flashed before his eyes. "Y-You...can-can't..."

Alvin chuckled, a horrifying sound. "Of course I can! I'm the Chief of the Outcasts! No one is going to stop me from killing you, Hiccup!"

With that, Alvin, motioning for his guards to start torturing Hiccup, grabbed Astrid and left, with Hiccup collapsing from sheer terror.

* * *

Alvin grabbed Astrid by the throat. "Where. Are. The. Other. Dragon. Riders?"

She gasped. "I don't know. We don't tell each other where we go, just where we meet."

"Nonsense. You're all a team. You have the same base. Now, tell me, or I will go back to Hiccup, and torture the information out of him! Do you know what I did to him last time he was my guest? The things I made him do? He was my prisoner for two weeks! While you did nothing."

Alvin laughed. "No, Hiccup wouldn't tell you, it would be to painful for him to share."

"He...told...me you...tortured him...I saw...marks."

"Ha. Hiccup wouldn't share, especially with you what I did to him. He's been trying to represss those memories."

He gripped Astrid's throat harder. "I am going to kill you, right in front of him. Then, I'll make him do things ten times worse then he had been doing!"

A sudden sword was plunged into Alvin's chest, making him drop Astrid.

Dagur stepped out of the shadows and looked at Alvin.

"I know what you did to my brother, Alvin. The weeks of torture you made him endure. No one messes with Hiccup except me! That is why you are dying."

He looked at Astrid. "Are you OK?"

Astrid, coughing hoarsely, managed to nod. "'Iccup?"

"I wanted to take you with me to get him, so he wouldn't think of me as a threat."

"Y'u ar'."

"No. I'm going to be helping the Dragon Riders. There's a new enemy now. Who, I don't know, but they're powerful. And wealthy. They have a fleet of Dragon Hunters."

Astrid, being able to speak more clearly, glared at Dagur. "So, you just had a change of heart all of a sudden? Doesn't seem like you."

Dagur sighed. "I wouldn't trust me, either. I've done some pretty bad things to you guys, but I'm going to make up for it. We should probably get Hiccup before the guards find Alvin."

* * *

Even before they reached the prison cells, Astrid could hear the screams. As Dagur burst through the door, she could see Hiccup, with cuts and welts all over his body. And it had only been an hour.

Dagur screamed and grabbed a sword, motioning for Astrid to get Hiccup while he took care of the guards. She grabbed him, wincing as he screamed in pain. Then, she noticed his leg.

"Dagur! His prosthetic is gone! I'm going to carry him out, you cover us."

* * *

"And you're telling me that Dagur helped you escape? Dagur the Deranged? The guy that hates Hiccup and Toothless and, I don't know, tried to kill us! What were you thinking, Astrid?"

She sighed. "Snotlout, he killed Alvin when he could of just let me die. He rescued Hiccup. If Dagur really wants to change, we have to give him a chance."

Heather walked up to them. "That monster killed my people, my father! I'm not ready to give him that chance."

"Then neither of you has to see each other. But, we owe him. Hiccup and I owe him. We can't kick him out."

Heather sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing, Astrid. For all our sakes."

* * *

Astrid spent most of her time in Hiccup's hut, waiting for him to wake up. They had taken him back to Berk to see Gothi, and he had spent the next two days there. He had extensive damage to his shoulder, and there were cuts all over his body.

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup. I don't know what you know about me, about what's been going on in my head, but, you almost asked me something back when we were being hunted. It sounded like 'now's not a good time.' Well, as soon as you wake up, you are going to tell me exactly what's happening with you. We're going to find out if you actually do like me."

* * *

 **I'm so relieved that Dagur took care of Alvin. Hated that guy.**

 **Well, IF Hiccup wakes up, and IF he doesn't have any memory loss (after what he went through, I kinda hope he does) Astrid is going to make him tell her about his feelings. Hurray!**

 **YesthenLucky9, back in chapter 7, when you made the comment about you wondering how Dagur would react if he found out about what Alvin did to Hiccup, that inspired this chapter. Thanks.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Is my Friend

**Thanks to harrypanther, yesthenLucky9, KassyRey13, ReptileGirl497, and Guest for the Reviews!**

 **I know you guys want Hiccup and Astrid to have that conversation, but we have something to take care of first. As in, Astrid has to realise just how much Hiccup means to her.**

 **Guest: I'm glad I keep things interesting! I try not to be boring. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather was more worried about Astrid than she was Hiccup. Yes, Hiccup was extremely hurt in the Alvin fiasco, but Astrid refused to leave his room. She stayed with him constantly, hoping he would open his eyes.

* * *

Astrid sighed. "C'mon, Hiccup. We need to be getting back to work." She didn't dare voice how Hiccup not waking was affecting her; some things were better left unsaid.

Astrid was snapped from her thoughts but Hiccup jerking, but his eyes were still closed.

Astrid ran to his side. "Hiccup!"

She looked desperately at Heather, who had just come in.

"What is happening to him?"

Heather immediately ran to Hiccup and held him down. She sighed.

"He's having a seizure."

"Why? I thought you said there would be no permanent damage."

"Astrid, I'm not a healer. I only know bits and pieces of this stuff."

Astrid looked at the others. "Snotlout. Go back to Berk and get Gothi. Fishlegs, you and the twins make sure the Edge secure."

As they went off to their respective duties, Astrid knelt down beside Hiccup, who had stopped seizing at this point.

"You have to keep fighting. Please, Hiccup. For me."

Heather cleared her throat. "I'll, uh, give you guys a moment."

As she left, Astrid took Hiccup's hand. "Despite everything I did to you when we were younger, you never gave up on me. Now, I'm not giving up on you. You can't give up, Hiccup. I can't imagine a world without you."

Dagur walked in. "How is he?"

Astrid sighed. "Not good. I don't know what to do."

She looked at Dagur. "We owe you our lives, thank you. But, if you cross us, we will hunt you down, and I will end you myself."

* * *

Finally, Snotlout arrived with Gothi, who immediately rushed to Hiccup's hut. As she tended to him, Astrid was right beside him, holding his hand.

Tenderly, she brushed his hair back. "Please, Hiccup. I can't lose you."

Hiccup momentarily stirred, before settling back down. Astrid looked at Gothi, who scribbled in the wood.

Astrid had to tilt her neck to read. 'What you said caused a reaction in him. Keep doing it."

* * *

For the next several hours, Gothi worked on Hiccup while Astrid sat beside him, talking to him about anything and everything.

Astrid leaned back and sighed. Gothi was long gone, declaring with her stick that all Hiccup needed now was a lot of rest. She stressed that he was not to move for at least two weeks, and not to use his right arm, the one Alvin had damaged, for another week after that.

* * *

Astrid gasped as Hiccup opened his eyes, and fought the urge to hug him, as that would be catastrophic for his shoulder. She leaned against the wall and sighed.

She was equally surprised when he turned his head to her and smiled.

"Hey. What'd I miss?"

Now Astrid had to fight the urge to slap him. "Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again! I don't care if I have to take your other leg away, you are not going to be getting captured again."

Hiccup frowned. "Was that what I missed? Who died and made you leader?"

Astrid chuckled. "For a while, you."

Hiccup smiled for a second, before quickly growing serious.

"Hey, it's going to be OK, Astrid."

"Just...Just promise me that you'll never scare me like that again."

"Astrid, I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine. What if you weren't? What would I do? Hiccup, I need you."

Before Hiccup could react to that, Heather burst through the door. "Astrid! We have Hunter Ships headed this way! We need to defend the Edge!"

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "If you so much as try to sit up, I will put you back in that coma, understand?"

Hiccup chuckled softly. "Yes, Milady."

* * *

Fortunately for Hiccup, being sequestered to his bed gave him plenty of time to think.

I need you.

He blinked. _I didn't make that up, did I? Or did I just think them up? She said she liked me, then said she needed me. It can't just be a coincidence, or am I just that desperate? She thought I was dying. She could of just said that stuff inn the heat of the moment._

Hiccup finally dozed off, a singular thought rolling in his head.

 _What does Astrid Hofferson think of me?_

* * *

Astrid sighed. She had never thought that she would fall in love with Hiccup Haddock, but here they were. She still had not had the opportunity to ask him about his feelings for her, and she was a bit afraid of the answer. What would she do if Hiccup rejected her? Probably kill Snotlout.

She had prided herself on not giving in to her emotions for so long, she didn't know what to do. So, she went and found the best person for the job.

Heather smiled. "Astrid. What are you doing up?"

Astrid sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Hmm. Let me guess. You have someone on your mind, and you can't stop thinking about them."

"How did you-"

"What you said to Hiccup today. Dead giveaway. So, what are you coming to me for?"

She sighed again. "I don't know what to do. He's my friend! What if he doesn't see us the same way?"

"Astrid, life is too short to go about alone. Express your feelings. Wouldn't you rather get rejected, and live in the real world, than live in a reality where you think Hiccup likes you, but it's not the truth? You would be just lying to yourself."

Astrid smiled. "Thanks, Heather. I needed that."

"So? What are you going to do tomorrow?"

She grinned. "I'm going to go talk to Hiccup about what he feels for me."

* * *

 **Guys, I promise you, next Chapter is the talk. It's going to happen. I just really wanted this part in here.**

 **So, Astrid and Hiccup have switched roles. Astrid's doubts are the same as Hiccup's doubts that he had in chapter 2 &3.**

 **Until next time, Thanks for reading!**


	18. Love is a Secret

**Thanks harrypanter, Smoe05, yesthenLucky9, and ReptileGirl497 for the reviews.**

 **Early update because of Easter.**

 **This is it, guys. The culmination of seventeen chapters. It has all been leading up to this moment right here. Astrid confronts Hiccup. SO EXCITED!**

 **This is not the final chapter. Just so you know. A certain someone has to make his appearance. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. For someone who was used to making on-the-fly decisions with impossible choices, it was frustrating to not know what to do. Confined to bed, he didn't have anything else to do. Usually, Astrid would walk in, and they'd talk. Now, he wanted to avoid her for fear that she would notice his strange behaviour.

He loved Astrid, that much he knew. He had denied it, avoided it, done whatever he could to not think about the ramifications of his loving of Astrid. Now that he had accepted it, he only had one problem; Astrid herself.

As much as he told himself to stop thinking about Astrid, he couldn't. What she had said, and what she might of meant, was eating away at him. Being unable to so much twitch without someone telling him not to get up, there wasn't really anything else to do.

He still had to work on who this new enemy Dagur encountered was, and he couldn't do that as long as he was thinking about Astrid. _All I have to do is remove all reminders of her. Then, I can focus on something else. Yeah, that's a good plan._

"Hiccup?"

 _This is going to be harder than I thought..._

He turned his head towards the door, heart jumping a bit at the sight of Astrid.

"Would it be anyone else?"

Astrid froze for a second. Whatever was on her mind must be eating at her. Hiccup could relate.

"I was just going to check if you were awake. Did I-"

"Wake me up?" _I suppose you kept me from sleep, which isn't really the same thing._ "No, I was thinking about things."

"Oh. Uh, the others are on some sort of scouting mission, if you're looking for them. Dagur is on the other side of the island, trying to train a dragon."

Hiccup snorted. "He's going to need help."

* * *

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, before Astrid leaned against a wall.

"You OK, Hiccup?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Fine. Perfectly fine."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant, even though I can see that you're lying. You've been preoccupied with something lately. Back at Alvin's lair, you seemed...distracted."

At the mention of Alvin, memories started to flow back, and Hiccup fought desperately to keep them away. What was happening right here was important, and he didn't want to miss it.

"Something's been eating at you." Astrid continued. "What is it?"

Hiccup stayed silent for a minute, unsure how to proceed.

 _Ask her about whether she said those things._

 _But, if she didn't, she'll kill you for suspecting._

 _What do you have to lose if she does kill you?_

Astrid sighed. "Sorry." Hiccup was surprised to actually see regret on her face, before she turned to the door.

Hiccup groaned. He might never get another chance like this. Certainly, his relationship with Astrid would be completely different if she walked away now. He had to say something, anything.

"Wait, don't go. I-" Hiccup paused again, wishing he could actually sit up and look at her. He had no idea how to continue.

 _Like a bandage, Haddock. Just get it over with, and deal with the consequences._

"It's just...back there...you said you needed me. Uh, when, um, when that happened-that did happen, right?"

Astrid looked confused for a second, before nodding. She didn't think he had heard her.

"Oh, right, um. I just...you..." _Like a bandage._ "Was that just a heat of the moment thing?" He blurted the last bit out, afraid of stopping due to fear.

Astrid stood still, and Hiccup was sure that her breathing had stopped. He mentally prepared for crushing rejection, cursing the fact that he had to open his big mouth and ruin a friendship.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." He was this far gone, might as well be truthful. "It's all I can think about, trying to figure out if what you said, if you actually meant it. And what you said on the flight back to Berk, about liking me, I-"

"So, I did say that." To Hiccup, Astrid looked surprised and...relieved? Was that a good thing?

Astrid sighed. "Yes. It was a heat of the moment thing."

Hiccup inwardly groaned, and looked at the edge of his bed. It wasn't like he hadn't seen this coming, he had just kinda hoped that-

"Doesn't make it any less real."

"Wha-" Hiccup tried to sit up, before falling back down in pain. At the moment, though, he didn't really care. "You-Hold-hold on. You-what?"

* * *

Astrid smiled and shook her head fondly. Talking to Heather helped eliminate doubts she had about talking to Hiccup. Although, he didn't seem to be upset, turns out he was thinking about the same stuff she was.

"We thought we were about to die; if we were back here, I probably wouldn't of said those things. But I meant them. You..." Astrid stopped for a second. _It's time to come clean._ "You mean a lot to me. More than anyone else ever, I think. I've never-I want to keep this."

Astrid smiled at his response. Hiccup liked to pace, move while thinking, and being confined to bed wouldn't be stopping that. As usual, he wasn't even thinking about the pain of moving, he just had to move to think. Welcome to Hiccup.

"I-uh-why now? Why not back when you first saw me with Toothless? I..."

A sudden fear came over Astrid. "This...isn't bad for you, or-"

Once again, Hiccup tried to sit up, before falling back down painfully. He shook his head. "What? No. This is...good. It's amazing, in fact."

All the fear and trepidation Astrid had been feeling over the last few days came rolling off of her. She had been so worried about Hiccup's reaction that she hadn't even taken the time to consider that might in fact love her and was worrying about what she thought.

"Same here."

* * *

Astrid smiled. "So...what do we do now?"

"Well," Hiccup shifted painfully. "I want to take a vacation. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being kidnapped. I want a break."

Astrid laughed. "I'll talk to some people about that."

He smiled. "So, do we tell the guys?"

"Heather knows. I'd like to keep it between us for now."

Hiccup grinned. "Yes, Milady."

"In the meantime, you're still stuck in bed."

He groaned. "C'mon, Astrid! It's wasn't my good arm that got stabbed. I can function."

Astrid sighed, a slight smile on her face. "Hiccup Haddock, if you so much as try to sit up, I will put you back in that coma!"

Defeated, Hiccup sighed. "Fine. I'm holding on to that vacation, though."

Astrid grinned. "You do that."

* * *

Hiccup smiled. Astrid actually liked him. He never would of guessed that was real. He had had a crush on her when they were younger, but that was years ago. So, he loved Astrid, and Astrid loved him. All that was left was to keep it from the guys. Easier said than done.

At the moment, Hiccup didn't really care. He had Dragon's Edge, the Riders, and Astrid. Yes, he still was damaged from being captured by Alvin, but his friends could help him overcome that. He was satisfied knowing that someone actually loved him.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now, don't tell Snotlout, he might not take it too well...**

 **Next up: a mysterious dragon is stirring up trouble by Berk...**

 **It only took them seventeen chapters to get that out. Phew! I thought I might go insane waiting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. How To Kill A Skrill

**Thanks to yesthenLucky9, harrypanther, Smoe05, ReptileGirl497, and KassyRey13 for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

 **Chapter 18 happened the day after chapter 17, while this chapter is about two weeks after that. Keep that in mind.**

 **Also, you get a glimpse of Snotlout's hatred for Hiccup in this chapter, and how Astrid will do anything to keep Hiccup safe.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was overjoyed. He was finally able to get out of his bed. It had been two very boring, yet very exciting weeks. Exciting, because he and Astrid were finally...something. Hiccup wasn't quite sure what to call it. Whatever it was, he was excited that it was here.

He looked at the scars that would never go away, a permanent reminder of Alvin the Treacherous. While Hiccup didn't know all the details, he did know that Dagur killed him and saved Astrid's life, and for that he was grateful.

A Terrible Terror landed on his shoulder, and Hiccup picked up the letter it carried with it. He frowned, and ran to find Astrid.

* * *

Astrid was a bit perplexed. When she talked to Hiccup, and they agreed that they loved each other, she had imagined that their relationship might be...different. Instead, he would just hug her tighter to say goodnight, and his eyes would sparkle a little more when he looked at her. It was the same as it always had been.

She wondered if that was because she always had loved him.

Astrid hummed. _Always is a pretty strong word, Hofferson._

But it fit. She had loved Hiccup Haddock always. Even when she became extremely jealous of him during Dragon Training, she loved him. She supposed that was why she never bullied him when the rest of Berk was.

Astrid was snapped out of her thoughts by, ironically, Hiccup, who handed her a Terror Mail from Berk.

Astrid shifted her eyes from the note to Hiccup's face, noting the subtle look of fear.

"When did we get this?"

"Few minutes ago. Look, this guy is going to go after Toothless. I don't want you guys getting hurt in the crossfire. I need you to hold down the Edge while I go deal with this."

Astrid frowned. "Since when do we go off on our own? We're a team, remember? Dragon Riders? We can help you, Hiccup."

He shook his head. "No. It's too risky. You know what it's capable of. I can't have you getting hurt."

"While I appreciate the concern, I can look after myself."

"I'm sorry, Astrid. Toothless and I need to take care of this alone."

She sighed, resigned, at least for now, to stay back.

"Hiccup? Just, be careful. You know better than anyone what this guy's capable of."

Hiccup opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then closed it and smiled.

"I will."

* * *

Astrid sighed as Hiccup left. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. The dragon wasn't going to be friendly now, especially after what Hiccup and Toothless did to it.

She turned and found Heather looking at her. "What?"

Heather smiled. "I know that look. When are we leaving?"

Astrid sighed again. "Get the guys ready; we'll leave in five."

* * *

On their way back to Berk, Toothless looked at Hiccup and warbled.

Hiccup sighed. "I know, Bud. Going in with backup is probably a good idea. I just don't want them getting hurt."

Another warble.

"Yes, I do mean Astrid. Weren't you the one who was pushing me to go talk to her? Make up your mind."

A sudden lightning bolt flashed just mere feet away, and Hiccup took Toothless in for a dive.

"Toothless, look out!"

* * *

"Why are we going back to Berk? You haven't even told us why Hiccup left!"

Astrid sighed. "You guys remember the Skrill?"

Fishlegs eyes went wide. "The Skrill? I thought we trapped him!"

"Well, we didn't do it well enough. Hiccup and Toothless went to confront it."

"So why are we going back? It's just Hiccup, we can do without him."

Every head turned to Snotlout, who looked at Hookfang.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

Hiccup groaned. "Ok, this guy is definitely angry. Trapping it may no longer be an option."

He was shocked at the size of it. The Skrill was twice as big as it had been last time.

"Look at that thing, it's almost the size of the Red Death!"

Toothless dodged a lightning bolt, and snarled.

"Ok, that made my hair stand. If we can't trap it..." Hiccup sighed. "Toothless, it's time to disappear."

* * *

The Dragon Riders reached Berk in time to see Hiccup luring the Skrill into the clouds.

Fishlegs was amazed "What is Hiccup doing? Does he not know that the Skrill is amazing at close range combat?"

Astrid sighed. "I know what he's doing. He's decided that the Skrill is too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Who gave him the right to decide the dragon's fate?"

"The Skrill did. It has a grudge against them, and it won't stop until they're dead. It comes down to either Hiccup, or the Skrill."

Snotlout stared at the Skrill. "That's a tough choice. Can we leave Hiccup and take Toothless and the Skrill?"

Astrid punched Snotlout in the face. "We're going to take whatever Hiccup's decision leads to. He's the Leader."

"Who put him in charge?"

Heather sighed. "It was unanimous. We all voted for Hiccup. He's the best Dragon Rider, and he's the quickest thinker."

* * *

Hiccup sighed. "I'm sorry, Skrill. Toothless, blast the wings!"

Plasma shot after plasma shot was fired into the Skrill's wings. Hiccup waited until five were fired, then tried to get the Skrill to follow it.

"Come on! Is that the best you've got?"

The Skrill started chasing them back down to the island, and opened it's mouth to fire lightning at them.

Hiccup waited until they were close enough to the ground, then flipped Toothless around. "NOW!"

Toothless fired his sixth and final plasma shot, which the Skrill blocked with a bolt of lightning.

"Oh, joy. OK, let's see if this works."

He pulled hard on Toothless, using his wings to float past the Skrill. The larger dragon, seeing this, tried to do the same, but the holes in its wings grew larger, causing him to fall at the same speed.

Hiccup groaned. "It's not going to work! He needs to be on fire to explode!"

The Skrill's mouth exploded just then, just before he hit the ground. The dragon crashed into the ground, causing a massive fireball.

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad we're not in the middle of that this time. I don't want to lose another limb. Who fired into his mouth, though?"

* * *

He landed and looked at Astrid. "I thought I told you not to come?"

She smiled. "You looked like you needed the backup."

He sighed. "Yeah. You were right to come help. Thanks."

"I told you I was never going to leave you. That hasn't changed, even though our relationship has."

Hiccup blushed. "Yeah. Let's-let's not tell the guys about us, OK?"

Stoick walked up to them and clapped Hiccup on the shoulder. "Well done, Son. Nice work. You too, Astrid. Now, you all are staying here for a little bit."

"But, Dad, the Edge-"

"Will still be there when you get back. We're holding a Dragon Racing Competition."

At the words 'Dragon Racing', Toothless immediately looked at Hiccup and cooed.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, I'm not going anywhere, might as well race."

Stoick smiled. "Good. I was afraid I was going to have to order you to stay. The teams are you and Astrid, verses the twins and Snotlout. Fishlegs is keeping score."

* * *

As the Chief walked away, Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Well, I guess we're staying."

"Could be fun. You were talking about a vacation."

"Not what I meant. I mean, this will be fun, and we'll enjoy it. But I don't want to spend a vacation with _Snotlout_."

"Well, when we win, you can go back to the Edge and search for whoever this enemy Dagur encountered is."

"Speaking of Dagur, where is he?"

"Guarding the Edge. I trust him. About the only person who doesn't is Heather. Can't say I blame her."

Hiccup sighed. "We can talk about this later. First one to the Great Hall wins!"

As they took off, Astrid smiled. This was how life on Berk was supposed to be. Living in peace, without worrying about dragon attacks.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 is going to be fun. For both me and you.**

 **Also, Snotlout may try to get in the way of Astrid and Hiccup.**

 **I would ask you guys to vote on what Hiccup and Astrid's team name would be, but I think I know the answer. ;)**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	20. Dragon Racing

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther, RetileGirl497, and yesthenLucky9 for the reviews!**

 **Ok, you all are going to hate me for this, but this chapter ends on a rather sad note. No, no one dies, get that out of your head.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is Berk. Home of some of the craziest Vikings this side of...anywhere. It takes a crazy person even approach a dragon, and even more crazy people to try to train them. We've come a long way in a year and a half. Back then, a dragon showed up, and people ran for their maces. Now, a dragon shows up, and people hope it brings fish. They also are really good for-"

Astrid flew by Hiccup, causing him to duck. She laughed and waved at him.

He sighed. "Racing."

He hopped on Toothless and chased after her. Dragon Racing began tomorrow, and he wasn't going to let her win without a fight.

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Racing! The rules are simple; collect the most sheep to win. White sheep are one point, and the black sheep is worth ten. The teams are Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Hiccup and Astrid."

Astrid nudged Hiccup. "Guess what the other guys are calling our team name?"

He sighed. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Astrid smiled. "They're calling us Hiccstrid."

"Hiccstrid." Hiccup mumbled it a few times. "You know what, I like it."

"Racers ready?"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "You ready?"

Astrid grinned. "To beat Snotlout? Absolutely!"

As they took off, Hiccup looked at her. "Chase the twins. I'll take on Snotlout."

* * *

An hour into it, Hiccup and Toothless were right behind Snotlout. The score was tied at 15. The single black sheep was in play.

"C'mon, Bud. We can't let Snotlout get that black sheep."

Toothless looked up and warbled. Hiccup followed his gaze into a storm cloud.

"Ok, looks like that's the race. We need to warn Snotlout. He's crazy enough to fly in a storm."

Hiccup and Toothless drew along side Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Snotlout! We need to head back. There's a storm coming."

"No way! I'm not letting you and Astrid win because of a little thunder."

A lightning bolt crashed a few feet away, sending Snotlout flying back.

Hiccup sighed. "I have a metal foot. I'm just going to attract the lighting. Go back to the Great Hall. That's where everyone will be. Tell them I'll get back there soon."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm staying here until everyone is away. Make sure Astrid is there."

Snotlout laughed. "Oh, Hiccup. Astrid would be standing out in the rain, waiting for me to come back."

As he flew away, Hiccup stared at him. "She would be waiting for one of us."

A nearby lightning bolt snapped him out of his thoughts, and he took Toothless in for dive.

"Toothless, we have to make it back to the Great Hall. We're never going to stand a chance against this storm."

A bolt hit Hiccup in the head, and he fell off the saddle. Toothless, remembering what happened when Hiccup fell off when they fought the Red Death, tried desperately to reach him before he hit the ground.

* * *

Astrid immediately ran up to Snotlout. "Where is Hiccup?"

"He's still out there. Something about him attracting the lightning."

"And you left him alone! What happens if he gets struck?"

"I thought I was supposed to follow orders!"

"And we are never supposed to leave team members behind. Did you forget that?"

Astrid didn't wait for an answer, just called out to Stormfly.

* * *

After about an hour of searching in rain so thick she could barely see, Astrid was about to give up. Maybe Hiccup had headed back to the Great Hall. Maybe he was gearing up to go search for her.

Suddenly, she spied a person slumped over against a tree. Now, it didn't matter whether or not that was Hiccup, whoever they were probably needed help.

As Astrid got closer, she saw the strange looking prosthetic leg of Hiccup. She raced to him, noticing he was unconscious.

"Hiccup? Oh, gods. Are you even alive?"

He was alive, just unconscious. Toothless was nowhere to be found, so Astrid flew Hiccup back to the Great Hall on Stormfly. After the storm subsided, Stoick and Astrid took him back to his house.

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. "Hello?"

He heard a squeal beside him. "Hiccup! You're OK!"

He turned and looked at the blonde beside him. "Who are you?"

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup? You-you don't recognize me?" She sighed. Lightning did strange things. It muted people, blinded people like Bucket, or caused amnesia.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Hiccup frowned, as if a distant memory came back to him. "I-I remember you. You bullied me. You called me useless. I remember that you doing it hurt more than anyone else doing it, because I thought you were my friend. Guess I was wrong."

Astrid's heart broke as she realised where his memory was stuck at. "Hiccup? You-you forgave me for that. And I am sorry."

He gave a bitter laugh. "You pretended to be a friend by not bullying me, then made it all the worse when you started. Thanks. It's good to know what side you're on."

Astrid sighed and put her head in her hands. Everything he had said had a ring of truth to it, but he had forgiven her! They were together! If she couldn't get the real Hiccup back, she would lose him as a friend because there was no way he would trust her after what she had done back then. She only hoped it wasn't too late.

She got up. "I'm sorry, Hiccup."

* * *

Stoick was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. "Well?"

Astrid sighed. "He has amnesia. His mind is stuck back at Dragon Training, before he lost his leg. Back when he was bullied."

Stoick frowned. "Can it be fixed?"

"You'll have to ask Gothi." Astrid replied unenthusiastically.

"Astrid, did something happen?"

"No, Chief. I'm fine."

* * *

"Well, Gothi?"

The Elder scratched something in the wood. Gobber translated.

"She says that he doesn't have a good chance at getting a Yak. A Yak? Gothi, are you sure this is right?"

She whacked him on the head with her stick, and Gobber took a closer look.

"Oh, back. She says Hiccup doesn't have a good chance at getting it back. That makes more sense."

Stoick groaned. "If Hiccup doesn't regain his memories, that doesn't just mean I'll lose my son, it means I'll have to pick a new Heir. Since Snotlout is my nephew...Oh, no."

They all knew what that meant. Snotlout would become, by default, the next Heir to the throne of Berk. Which, because of the boy's lack of intelligence, was bad new for the Village.

* * *

Astrid sat beside the sleeping form of Hiccup, tenderly holding his hand. "Hiccup, you have to regain your memories. Or, at least, realise that you and I are friends. I am sorry for what I said. I truly am. And I know I can never take it back. Please, Hiccup, I can't help you like this."

* * *

 **Hiccup's mind is stuck in literally the worst spot it could of been. He doesn't even remember that Astrid loves him! Oh, the agony!**

 **I'm actually having a lot of fun here, don't know about you guys. KassyRey13 and ReptileGirl497; I do not want to die, so please don't kill me. :)**

 **Next up: Astrid and the team race to try to regain Hiccup's memories, and find Toothless, before he blocks them out of his life. (Look out, Snotlout)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Forgetting

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, harrypanther, Smoe05, Guest, yesthenLucky9, and KassyRey13 for the reviews!**

 **Guest: I know that in the canonical movies Astrid never bullied him, but in my story, she did. That's where I was going with it. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **Ok, I want to apologise both for the lateness of this chapter, and the shortness. Life has gotten crazy, and it is incredibly hard to write an amnesia story, my mistake. So, bear with me as we introduce the latest antagonist. Figure out who he is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Hiccup awoke, remembering only up until dragon training. Yes, this may be a good thing in that he doesn't remember being captured by Alvin and tortured, or what followed, but Hiccup no longer remembered the great things that had happened to him. Like falling in love.

Astrid still wasn't sure what to call them. Before Hiccup lost his memory, she still would of been hesitant to call them a couple. She knew they were something, she just wasn't sure what.

She chuckled. After they had told each other they loved each other, Hiccup became somewhat withdrawn. He would jump if she accidentally brushed her hand against his. And, finally, she realised why. He was afraid. Not of her, per se, but the thought that maybe, just maybe, it was all an act. Astrid was desperately hoping that Hiccup was putting on some sort of act now. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

Astrid sighed and looked at the dragon. "You're his last chance, Bud. If you can't reach him, no one can."

Toothless gave a little croon and slowly went through the door. Astrid grinned upon hearing Hiccup's shout of elation, then confusion.

"Toothless? How-how did you get in here? My Dad will-wait...Astrid!"

She ran into the room, stopping at Hiccup's lopsided grin.

He looked at her. "It's true, then. All of it. What you and I were. Right?"

Now Astrid was the one elated. "You-you remember? How?"

"I guess seeing Toothless jarred some things loose. Astrid, what I said, I...shouldn't of. I know you are sorry, and I know I forgave you. I'm sorry."

Astrid sat down on the bed beside him. "Hiccup, I'm the one who should be apologising. What I did to you was cruel. And, I know you forgave me, but that doesn't mean I forgave myself."

Hiccup wrapped an arm around her. "Something I learned after fighting the Red Death was that you can't live life holding on to stuff. You need to learn to let things go. The past is in the past. Yes, what you did was cruel. I think that is why my memory hung on there. But, I chose to forgive you. Because I can't imagine a world without you, Astrid."

Astrid hugged him. "That might just be the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

Hiccup smirked. "Also to keep bullies like Snotlout away."

Astrid pushed him away, barely able to keep the smile off her face. "Aaaaand moments past. Nice work, H."

He raised an eyebrow. "'H'? Is that my new name? I mean, it's better than 'Hiccup', but still..."

Astrid swatted his shoulder. "Oh, stop it."

* * *

Astrid sighed. "So, what can't you remember?"

Hiccup looked deep in thought. "It's on the edge. Shortly after the fight with the Red Death, I sacrificed...something to save you. From the until now is a bit fuzzy."

Astrid was dismayed. _That meant Hiccup has no idea about us. He just doesn't remember._ She tried to be upbeat. That also meant that he didn't remember the torture Alvin put him through.

"Hiccup." Astrid sighed. "We'll get your memory back. I promise. Because you and I are a team."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, Astrid. I mean it."

"Hey, Hiccstrid! Get out here!"

Hiccup shot up and glanced at Astrid. "Hiccstrid? Did I miss something?"

Astrid groaned. _Those mutton-heads_. "It's part of what you don't remember. I'll explain it to you sometime."

She poked her head out the door. "WHAT?"

Snotlout backed up a step. "There's been a prison break. All of the escapees were contained, except one."

Astrid sighed. "And you're telling me this? Wh-"

She was cut off by Hiccup's scream of terror. She bursted upstairs to find Hiccup unconscious, being carried by a bald man with a moustache. The man smiled.

"This is the Chief's son. And he will pay for what Berk has done to me."

With that, he was gone.

Astrid bolted out the doorway. "Out of my way!" C'mon Hiccup, we just got you back! I am to losing you to whoever this guy is.

She made it to the docks, only to find that a ship had been commandeered. To make matters worse, all the dragons had been exposed to Dragon Root, making them all useless. Except for Meatlug, who wouldn't be able to catch that ship.

Astrid screamed in frustration, before calming down. "Hiccup, I swear to you. I will find you, and make these guys pay."

* * *

 **I'll make up for the shortness next chapter.**

 **And Hiccup has been captured again. Man, and I thought Jack Bauer got captured a lot. This guy, wow.**

 **Although, it seems whoever this is has a personal vendetta against Hiccup, or at least Stoick.**

 **Hiccup still doesn't remember everything. Basically this entire story is fuzzy to him. Unfortunate.**

 **Thanks for reading, let's all hope Hiccup lives to fight another day!**


	22. Remembering

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497, and KassyRey13 for the reviews!**

 **Guest: I already have people haunting my nightmares. Get in line; you'll be there a while. ;)**

 **Guest: I do realise they are 18 in RttE. It moves fast in this story. Basically, Hiccup created Dragon's Edge to get away from Alvin the Treacherous.**

 **Final part of Hiccup remembering nothing! Love me for that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move his arms, only to find that they were chained. As were his feet. Seems he was being held hostage. Somehow, he felt like he had been in this position before.

The man who had taken him smiled. "Hiccup Haddock. Son of Stoick the Vast. I'm here to make him pay for what he did to me."

Hiccup tried desperately to move his hands. "Seems you captured the wrong person, then."

The guy chuckled. "Oh, no. I can't touch Stoick. But, I can make his son an example." He pulled a sword from behind his back. "I will make sure you stay awake long enough to feel every single cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will suffer...as I have suffered. I will-"

"Ryker! Stop!"

Ryker groaned. "Brother. Let me get my revenge on Stoick."

"No. If you want revenge on Stoick, take it out on Stoick. Not on his kid. The kid, we can use."

* * *

Astrid was at the breaking point. Whoever these people were, they had gone too far. They had captured HER Hiccup. And just as she was this close to getting him back. The Hiccup she had fallen in love with was there somewhere, and they were this close to getting him back.

She glanced at Stoick. The Chief would have a better idea than her who had captured Hiccup. "Sir? Who was that? He mentioned something about making you pay for what Berk did to him."

Stoick sighed. "That was Ryker Grimborn. Years ago, he tried to assassinate me with the help of Alvin. Which is what got Alvin banished. If Ryker has Hiccup...Thor help us."

Astrid frowned. "If Alvin had helped Ryker, would Ryker of taken Hiccup to Outcast Island?"

* * *

Ryker laughed as he shoved Hiccup in. "Remember that cell, Haddock? If I remember correctly, this is where you spent your days when Alvin captured you."

Hearing that Alvin had captured him had spurred some...unpleasant memories for Hiccup. He remembered the beatings, the torture, almost losing Toothless, then having not only his life, but the life of Astrid threatened as well.

Ryker's brother walked up behind them. "Leave him, Ryker. The threat of torture, and the memories, can be more effective than actual torture."

* * *

As they headed to Outcast Island, Astrid couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Hiccup was killed. He was the leader of the Dragon Riders. And, he was her friend. Her best friend. If Hiccup died, Astrid didn't know what she would do.

She cleared her throat. "There's the island. We have to keep this quiet."

Stoick looked at her. He could tell she was under pressure. Maybe more so than he was. "Don't worry, Astrid. We'll get him back."

She blinked, trying to hold back the tears. They had to get him back. _She_ had to get him back.

* * *

 _"Astrid, why do you hate me?"_

 _She sighed and looked away. No doubt looking for someone, anyone, else to talk to._

 _"I don't hate you, Hiccup, it's just that...no one likes you, and I can't have people not liking me."_

 _Hiccup grimaced. Gobber had told him time and time again that his crush on Astrid would never work out. Seems he was right._

 _"Astrid. Just, give me a chance. Snotlout thinks I'm useless, the twins hate me, and Fishlegs is just like you. Afraid."_

 _She scoffed "Afraid? What, of you? Never."_

 _Hiccup sighed. "I need a friend. Please, Astrid."_

 _She shook her head. "Not with you. Never with you."_

* * *

Hiccup gasped and bolted upright. Again with these dreams. They were going to be the death of him.

Then, he heard it. The sound of a dragon. He scoffed. Dragons wouldn't be enough to kill him. If Ryker wanted him dead, he could do it himself.

A squeal of excitement forced him back to reality. He looked up to see Astrid, pure elation on her face.

He smiled. "You came."

Astrid forced open the door. "Was there any doubt?" She almost fell into his arms. "I was really worried." She kissed him, and everything fell into place.

Hiccup smiled. "Astrid. I remember. Everything."

* * *

They sat on the edge, looking down at the water. Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Are you sure you're OK?"

He chuckled. "Astrid, I'm fine. You can stop worrying about me now."

Astrid grinned. "I always worry about you. That's just how it works."

"Same here."

They were silent for a minute, before Astrid spoke.

"So, you remember everything? How?"

Hiccup sighed. "Ryker took me to the same cell Alvin held me in. That jarred some memories loose. What really made it real was your kiss. I remembered fighting the Skrill, whatever we're going to call that Zippleback looking dragon that almost killed you, and what happened after. The concussion, and us finally talking. Admitting that we love each other."

Astrid smiled. "Looks like it's all there. I was worried that I was going to be blocked out of your life."

Hiccup looked pensive. "Ryker's going to come after me. He promised to make my death beyond excruciating. We need to get back to the Edge."

Suddenly, Snotlout came running up to them, holding up a bag. "Heather took off!"

Both Hiccup and Astrid stood. "What?"

"She said she was sick of us trusting Dagur, and she was going to fix that. She left this horn behind."

Hiccup took it from him. "That's...my Dad's Chief seal. You guys, get back to the Edge. Now! Stop Heather from killing Dagur. I'll come as soon as I can. I need to talk to my Dad."

* * *

Hiccup slowly walked up to his father. "Hey, Dad? Can I have a moment?"

Stoick turned, a smile on his face. "Sure, son. What's on your mind?"

Hiccup held out Heather's horn. "Heather has told me about this horn before. She told me her father gave it to her, but it has your Chief seal on it."

Stoick sighed. "Son, we need to talk. There's something's that you don't know. About Dagur and Oswald."

* * *

Heather held her dual-bladed axe to Dagur's throat. "I'll kill you for what you did to my father, Dagur!"

Hiccup came screaming in on Toothless. "STOP! Heather, stop. I need to tell you something important. It's about your family!"

Heather scoffed. "What are you going to tell me, Hiccup? That Dagur is my brother?"

He shook his head. "No. Dagur isn't your brother." Hiccup swallowed. "I am."

* * *

 **Awkward...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Coming to Grips with it

**Thanks to ZOMBUTURTLE, Guest, ReptileGirl497, tom80, Smoe05, YesthenLucky9, and KassyRey13 for the feedback!**

 **ZOMBUTURTLE: It builds slowly. Eventually, something might happen. (Recap: this isn't M-Rated) but we have some ground to cover first. Like the fact that Hiccup has a sister.**

 **Guest: I am well aware that Dagur is actually Heather's brother. Almost nothing in my story is actually in the HTTYD universe. I thought it was a cool idea. I am just changing it up. Hope you don't mind. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather paled and dropped her axe. She first looked to Astrid, who appeared just as shocked as she did. Then she looked at Hiccup.

"We're...related? How?"

Hiccup sighed. "Our mother had you first. Dad's not telling me everything, but I think you were kidnapped. This was all just after I was born. Whoever kidnapped you took you to Berserker Island. That's why you were there when Dagur went on his rampage."

Heather just stared at him. "Why didn't Stoick...Dad tell me?"

"Because that was seventeen years ago. He wouldn't of recognised you. He imagined you would have red hair; neither one of our parents had black."

Astrid stepped forward. "Hiccup, did you know about this?"

"That Heather's my sister? No idea. My Dad is very good at keeping secrets."

Heather looked back at Dagur. "So, what does this mean for him?"

Hiccup sighed. "Heather, the family you grew up with, the one you remembered, was probably the ones that kidnapped you. Your family is on Berk; your Tribe is on Berk. Dagur didn't take anything from you. There's no reason to kill him."

Dagur stood. "Thanks, brother. Wait. If Heather's your sister, and I'm your brother..."

Hiccup put his head in his hands. "Oh, gods."

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in the clubhouse, still trying to process everything. He had always felt a strong bond to Heather. Not in an romantic way, that was always to Astrid. But he had Heather...just connected. Now he understood why.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as Snotlout walked in. The Viking teen took a seat next to him and sighed.

"Hiccup, I want to bury the axe with you."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why now?"

Another sigh from Snotlout. "You and I are cousins. Since Heather is your sister, that makes her my cousin as well. And Astrid is with you, that much is obvious. So, I want a truce. I am sorry for all the things I did to you when we were kids."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. That was not what he was expecting. "Snotlout, I'll gladly bury the axe with you. All I ever wanted was friends."

Snotlout nodded. "Well, now that I can't woo Astrid or Heather with my manly charm..."

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, like they'd ever fall for that. I know Astrid, and I know my sister. You'd be going in the opposite direction."

Tuffnut burst in. "Hey, H? Heather is cooking something over the fire, and it smells good! She said we can't eat it until you come, so hurry up!"

Hiccup chuckled and looked at Snotlout. "I hope she didn't inherited Dad's infamous anger."

Snotlout grinned. "I think you did."

* * *

As they ate Heather's delicious yak chops, Astrid looked at the group and smiled.

"Hey, guys? Snoggletog is almost here. That means we have to be back at Berk."

Snotlout groaned. "Which means your 'traditions' right?"

Heather smiled and looked at Hiccup. At her _brother_. It was a bit to take in. She realised now that they had the same green eyes. That was pretty much where the similarities ended.

Hiccup grinned. It would be nice to see his father interact with his sister for the first time. "Sounds good to me. W-"

Snotlout interjected. "You're saying that just because you guys are in love!"

Hiccup glanced at him. "Really? Love?"

Tuffnut grinned. "So, what's your guys reaction if we say...Hiccstrid!"

Neither Hiccup's nor Astrid's face even twitched. They had a lot of practice at hiding emotions. Except from each other.

Heather smiled. "Well, I think you guys are a perfect match. Congratulations, brother."

Hiccup smirked. "Now you sound like Dagur. Maybe you guys are related."

All eyes turned to Dagur, who just smiled. "What? He said it."

Heather turned back to the couple. "No more dramatic revelations tonight, OK?"

He nodded. "Back to my original question. When do you guys want to leave for Berk?"

* * *

The next day, Hiccup took the time to talk with his sister. "How are you processing this?"

Heather smiled. "It's a lot to take in. It explains some things; like the fact that we have that bond, or the same eyes. It also raises questions. Like, why was I kidnapped and not you?"

Hiccup sighed. "I've been thinking about that, and I have a theory. Dad always told me that I was small and frail as a baby. Sickly. I'm thinking that you were the opposite, and that the kidnappers didn't take me because they figured I would just die. Just an idea."

"So, why did Dad never tell you about me, then?"

"He told me he was sure you had been killed, and he didn't want me to feel guilty about something I had no control over."

Heather smiled. "You do do that a lot."

Hiccup self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks, sis. So, this was what I was missing out of all these years."

"Making up for lost time."

Dagur stepped out of the clubhouse. "The others are looking for you. They seem anxious to leave."

Hiccup smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

The former Berserker Chief shook his head. "I've caused too much damage to ever be welcome at Berk. I'll make sure Ryker doesn't attack this place."

Hiccup's chest momentarily tightened at the mention of Ryker, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Right. Thanks. Just, don't burn the place down? We'll be back as soon as we can. It'll be awhile because of the dragon's going to their breeding island."

* * *

Hiccup grinned as he watched his Dad hug his long-lost daughter, Heather looking overjoyed at finally having a family, a place to belong to. His feelings of joy were cut short by Astrid carrying something on a tray.

Snotlout was the first to speak. "Uh, Astrid? Is that Yaknog?"

She nodded. "I toyed with the recipe, and it's much better this year."

Hiccup sighed. This was the part of being in a relationship that his stomach _hated_. As Astrid's...whatever, he had to drink it, to show support. He grabbed a cup, leaning over to Snotlout and whispering.

"If I die, tell my family I love them."

Snotlout gave him an sympathetic pat on the shoulder, and Hiccup took a deep breath before looking inside the mug. To his immense surprise, whatever was inside looked...drinkable. There were spices and what looked like yak cream.

He slowly lifted the mug up to his lips and took a sip. It was...actually good. Far better than Astrid's first attempt. Hiccup smiled at the guys.

"It's actually good. You should try some."

As the gang took a mug, Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Give me a minute, I'm going to talk to my family."

* * *

Stoick clapped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Finally! All of us are here! If only your mother was here to see you two."

Hiccup smiled at his father and looked at Heather. "How's it going? Getting adjusted?"

"Yeah. Dad and I were just catching up. Seems I missed a bit."

Hiccup grinned. "I see we have the same sense of humour."

Behind them, Astrid groaned. "No. We can't take another Hiccup."

Hiccup turned and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Milady, but you seem to really like one Hiccup Haddock. I would even say love."

She chuckled. "Love? With you? Eh, why not?"

Hiccup smiled and turned back to Heather. "She's just overjoyed that her Yaknog recipe finally tastes good. It only took her a few years."

He yelped when Astrid swatted his shoulder, still laughing. "And she's abusive too, apparently."

Heather smiled as Astrid chased Hiccup, both of them grinning from ear to ear. This was how her life was supposed to be. Surrounded by her father, brother, and friends. For the first time ever, she didn't feel alone. She felt complete. It was a feeling she could get used to.

* * *

 **And I could get used to writing it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy finally having a chapter that didn't end on a cliffhanger, I figured you guys deserved a break. For one chapter. Love me for that.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you guys in the next part. A certain dastardly villain makes his grand entrance soon. No, it's not Alvin, he's dead. OR IS HE?**

 **Yeah, he's dead. Thanks for reading!**


	24. Bonding

**Thanks to KassyRey13, Guest, Smoe05, ReptileGirl497 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **I have a mini-plot going on. Get Fishlegs and Heather together. It'll be interesting.**

 **This is one of the easier cliffhangers. No one dies, no one gets captured, it's all romance.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I forgive you."

Dagur the Deranged shot up at those words. He had never expected anyone to utter those words to him, especially _her_.

He sighed. "I don't deserve to be forgiven. Not after what I did to you."

Heather smiled. "No. For the longest time, I hated you for what you did to my people. To my family. Now, finding out that Hiccup is my brother and Stoick is my Dad, it's like Hiccup said. I have no reason to hate you. So, I forgive you."

Dagur smiled back. "So, how are you taking in the whole 'I have a family again' thing?"

"I really like it. Hiccup and I always had a bond; now it makes sense. And Dad is very kind. But, even though you call Hiccup 'Brother', I'm not your sister."

* * *

Hiccup sighed. There was no progress being made on the new enemy. Sure, they knew about Ryker, but he wasn't the one in charge. His brother was. So, who was his brother?

Astrid laid her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "You seem tense."

He grunted. "Yeah, facing your worst enemy will do that to you. You should be sleeping."

Astrid sat down beside him. "I couldn't. I kept on thinking about what happened last week. I mean, finding out Heather is your sister? You have to have some thoughts about that."

Hiccup sighed and sat back. "Heather and I were always close, even before I knew about our relation. We had this...bond. Not the same as the bond you and I have. She and I just...clicked. It could be worse, she could have Dagur for a brother." Hiccup shuddered. "That'd be horrible."

Astrid smiled. "But she doesn't. She has you. She cares about you, I can tell. I knew it was never romantic between you two, you gave me enough affection. Plus, you've never been good with the girls."

Hiccup tried his best to look offended. "What? So, you're saying the only two girls that I can get to hang around me are my sister, and Astrid Hofferson-who is the most effective Shield Maiden Berk has ever seen?"

She grinned. "Basically. You had Heather before you knew she was your sister. And I'm always going to be here. Sitting next to you. I'm staying with you no matter what."

Two hours later, Hiccup chuckled. Astrid's comment about staying with him no matter what were interesting, especially as she was sprawled out on the bench, fast asleep.

Hiccup smiled and grabbed a spare pillow and blanket he kept in his hut. He made her a bed, tenderly laying her on it, then kissed her forehead. "And I'll stand by you."

* * *

Heather walked into her brothers hut, then slowly closed the door, lest the other guys see it. Hiccup was asleep in a chair, with Astrid also asleep a few feet from him. It was a cute moment, one Heather would of liked for them to wake up naturally to experience, but time wasn't on their side. Especially since Tuffnut woke up.

She shook Hiccup's shoulder. "Hiccup. Brother, come on! Wake up!" She sighed as he started to stir. "I really don't think you want Tuffnut seeing you like this."

That did it. He was up in a flash, glancing around for the twins. Finally, his glare settled on Heather. "Am I supposed to say thank you?"

She chuckled. "Just looking out for you."

Hiccup sighed. "Thanks, sis. Really feeling the love."

Heather gestured down. "Look."

Hiccup's breath caught. "That's a lovely sight to wake up to. She's been here all night?"

His sister grinned. "How would I know? I just got here."

"No, I was talking to myself. Astrid fell asleep here. I expected her to be up sooner. It's not like her to sleep in."

Heather punched Hiccup's shoulder. "Maybe it had to do with the company. Ever think of that?"

Astrid groaned. "Man, you two are loud. Maybe it's a good thing you didn't grow up with Hiccup, Heather. I wouldn't of been able to handle all the noise coming from the Haddock household."

Hiccup froze. "Uh, how much did you hear?"

He was convinced she was smiling. "Enough. You were very kind, Hiccup."

He glanced at Heather. "She speaks eloquently when she's tired."

A sudden pillow flew across the room and smacked into Hiccup's face. The two siblings turned and looked at Astrid, who was smiling. "Thanks, H. Really feeling the love."

"I guess you did hear everything."

She smirked. "Told you so."

Snotlout bust into the room. "Hey, Hiccstrid. We have a problem!"

Hiccup sighed. "Is that the only thing you're going to be calling us now? What's your problem?"

"We are starving and our chef is taking way too long to talk to her brother and his girlfriend! Heather! We need more of your cooking! I can't take Ruffnut's any longer!"

Hiccup glanced at Heather. "You'd better go before the Riders rebel. Thanks for the wake up call."

* * *

Hiccup frowned as he looked at the gang. Where was Fishlegs? It wasn't like him to miss a single meal. Even his love of dragons couldn't overcome his love of food.

Hiccup walked over to Fishlegs hut and found him in a meditation pose. He cleared his throat, and smiled as the larger teen scrambled up.

"Uh, hi, Hiccup."

"You realise you're missing breakfast, right? Breakfast? That's not like you, Fishlegs. What's going on?"

Fishlegs stuttered for a minute, while Hiccup tried to connect the dots. Nothing made sense until he saw Heather walk out of the clubhouse for a second, and Fishlegs eyes went wide.

Hiccup sighed. "Fishlegs? Is this about my sister?"

A tiny nod.

"Oh, gods. You have a crush on her, is that it?"

Another tiny nod.

"Ok, well, good luck with that, and I will leave you to it. I need to go wash out my eyes. And my ears."

* * *

Hiccup gestured to Astrid, who came over with a smile. "Hey, I need you to do something for me."

She groaned. "Please don't make me watch Gustav again? I can't take it."

"Astrid, Gustav isn't even here."

"Not yet. He has this way of sneaking up at the worst possible moment."

Hiccup sighed. "That's not the favour. I just need you to watch Fishlegs interaction with Heather."

Astrid frowned. "Why? I-Ohh."

"Yeah. Ohh. And I'm all for it. Fishlegs is the best guy we have here. I'd rather her be in love with Fishlegs that Tuffnut."

Astrid grinned. "You ever think you might just be a tad bit overprotective? Just a little?"

"I'm her brother, Astrid. I'm making up for lost time."

Astrid sighed as she walked away. "You know, she's likely to notice. She's very observant. She'll find out!"

Hiccup smiled as he sat down at his chair. "I am counting on it."

* * *

 **Seems Hiccup has a plan. Here's hoping it works out and Fishlegs doesn't die. Cause that be bad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Hiccstrid, more will come; as will the next villain. Eventually. When he's ready. He's in hiding right now.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Arrows and Lightning

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, yesthenLucky9 and Smoe05 for the feedback!**

 **You guys remember that one time in Race to the Edge, where Astrid got shot? Imagine this taking place directly after it...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Astrid! Look out!"

He heard her scream in pain, something he only heard in his nightmares. Hiccup glanced over and saw Astrid, gripping her leg, with an arrow protruding out of it.

"'Lout, 'Legs, cover Astrid, make sure she gets out of here."

"Hiccup..." Astrid was speaking with incredible effort, trying to not let the pain seep in her voice. "I'm fine. Really. It just grazed me."

"No. You are going back to Dragon's Edge. Heather, make sure she gets there. I'll patch it up when I get back."

* * *

Hiccup put his hand on Astrid's back, not only to help her, but to let her know that he was there for her. "C'mon. Let's get that looked at."

"Hiccup," She was speaking easier now. "I'm fine. I can manage by myself."

"And I said, let me look at it."

Heather laughed. "You two really are perfect for each other. What do you want us to do, Hiccup?"

Hiccup grinned. "I need you to check the perimeter of the Edge with Fishlegs."

Was that a...was Heather blushing?

Hiccup shook his head and turned his attention back to Astrid. "We need to come up with some sort of armour for you."

Astrid winced as he lightly touched her leg. "Oh, gods. Who are you more protective of? Me, or your sister? It's hard to tell."

"Astrid, I just want to keep you safe. Which means patching you up when you get shot."

Hiccup grabbed a knife. "I'm going to have to cut through your leggings to see it."

"Or, you could just take them off?"

She wasn't sure, but Astrid thought Hiccup turned beet red.

"Uh, t-that's not really an option."

She chuckled. "Fine. But, you're making me a new pair!"

Hiccup groaned as he cut a hole in her leggings. "I thought you said the arrow grazed you. Astrid, the arrow went in several inches."

Astrid hissed in pain. "Isn't that a graze?"

"You're going to need to have this stitched up."

* * *

Hiccup smiled at her. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?" He held out a hand to help her up.

Astrid smiled back and took the hand. "It could of been worse."

"Wow, that sounded like an complement. I will take it."

She punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

Fishlegs and Heather walked in. "Perimeter secure. No Dragon Hunter ships here."

Astrid winced as she put pressure on her leg, while Hiccup supported her and looked at them.

"Good work, guys. I have no other jobs for you, so go have fun."

As they left, Astrid looked at Hiccup. "So, what's your brilliant plan for those two?"

He grinned. "See where it goes, and make sure Fishlegs doesn't cross any lines."

* * *

"What are you working on?"

Hiccup didn't even look up. He rarely got to use Gobber's forge anymore, and he was going to utilise every second of it while they were on Berk.

"I'm making a sword."

Astrid sat down in a chair. "I've seen you make swords; it doesn't take you this long. What's so special about this one?"

Hiccup lowered the blade into a bucket of water before looking at Astrid. "This sword is for me."

Wow. She never thought that Hiccup would use swords. He could barely lift them! "Why?"

"Because, I'm tired of being captured all the time. I should be able to defend myself."

"OK, but you have me and Toothless. We-"

"Didn't really help the last three times I got captured." He instantly regretted his words as soon as he saw the look of hurt that came over her face. "Astrid. I-"

She stood abruptly. "No. No. I'm probably holding you back from your personal defence weapon."

As she walked away into the night, Hiccup slumped in his seat. _Nice going, Haddock! She was trying to be nice, and you practically called her useless. Remember how you felt when people called you that?_

He stood and started to chase after her.

* * *

Astrid was trying hard not to let the tears fall. At first, she was hurt, but then she realised something. He was right. They had been of no help the last times he had been captured, and he had been traumatised for weeks because of it. He deserved to be able to defend himself. Now, she still walked along, not feeling too hot with herself.

"Astrid! Wait! Or, at least slow down! It's hard to run with this leg sometimes."

She stopped and waited. "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of walked out on you like that."

"No, no. I shouldn't of said what I did. I just...I can't be captured again. I'm still not recovered from the last time Ryker had me. All those memories came back. He's not really a fan of me."

Astrid turned to face him. "The next time we see him, we'll face him. Together. The sword is a good idea. I just don't want to be replaced."

Hiccup took on a confused look. "Replaced? Is that what you're afraid of? Astrid, do you really think that this sword could ever replace you? That's crazy."

She opened her mouth to speak, when it suddenly began to rain. And thunder. And lighting. The last one seemed to really throw Hiccup off his thinking game.

"Astrid, I-" He shuddered as a bolt of lightning was seen in the air. Astrid had rarely seen him that tense, and pushed him into the nearest house. Thankfully, it was his.

Hiccup quickly sat on his bed, and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his head whenever a peal of thunder was heard.

Astrid sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him. "Hiccup. It's ok to be scared of things."

The quivering mass of Hiccup beside her gave what sounded like a snort. "I never used to be like this. I-" he stopped talking as another thunder blast could be heard. "When that lightning bolt hit me when I was trying to get back here, it kinda damaged me. I'm useless during storms. It takes me back."

Astrid hugged him tight, tighter as another thunder blast made it's presence known. "Hiccup. Whenever you're afraid, just come find me. I will help you. If there's a storm, I'll come find you. Ok?"

He nodded, still too terrified to speak. He just clung to her as the lightning fell. Especially as the lightning fell.

Finally, he could speak. "Astrid. Thank you. For-for everything."

She smiled and kissed him. When they pulled away, she grinned. "You're welcome."

* * *

 **Have a nice, no cliffhanger, Hiccstrid chapter! For the third day in a row. I PROMISE you it'll get more interesting eventually. I'm working on a future chapter that you guys will probably-90% chance-murder me for.**

 **But, until then, Hiccstrid!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. Confirming the Love

**Thanks to Smoe05, ReptileGirl497, harrypanther, yesthenLucky9 and KassyRey13 for the feedback!**

 **So, you guys seem to like the Hiccstrid, so have another chapter! Because there isn't really anything happening until our next villain comes out of the shadows.**

 **Also, that cliffhanger you all will kill me for is coming up soon. Be ready...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup took one step and fell. Which wasn't normal. He was usually able to full on run with his prosthetic. Sure, when he was chasing Astrid the night before his leg had hurt, but it did that sometimes. It also had never hurt this before. Something was happening to his leg.

He slowly, painfully, drew himself up to one knee and looked at his fake foot. It looked the same as it always did, which meant that something had happened to his leg.

He groaned as he took off his prosthetic. "That's not good. Bud, can y-"

"Hiccup?"

He sighed. _Oh, gods_. "H-hi, Astrid. W-what are you doing here?"

She smirked. "Well, you were terrified out of your mind last night because of the storm. So, I stayed here in case you needed me." She looked at the fallen boy. "Seems like you do. What happened?"

"I don't know. It could be a cramp; they've just never hurt like this before."

Astrid frowned. "You can't even stand on your leg. Doesn't seem like a cramp to me. Yesterday, you mentioned something about how it was hard to run on your leg sometimes. You really should of said your leg was hurting."

Hiccup smiled and pushed himself so that his back was resting against the bed frame. "As you said, I was terrified out of my mind. It may of slipped." He glanced around the hut. "Where did you stay?"

She pointed to a chair in the corner. "There. I stayed awake until the storm was over."

Hiccup grunted in pain when he tried to stand. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

"Uh, where is Hiccup? He's usually out by now."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup hurt his leg, Snotlout. His bad one. We don't know what happened to it."

Heather's eyes widened. "Is he ok?"

Astrid nodded. "He's fine. Just, annoyed at not being able to leave bed."

Snotlout crossed his arms. "So, let me guess. Hiccup is stuck in bed, which means you're stuck in Hiccup's room. Which leaves Heather in charge. Hiccup's sister. Great."

Heather scowled. "Snotlout, go check the perimeter of the Edge. Twins, make sure no wild boars are ruining the base." She turned to Astrid. "Go be with Hiccup. He needs you."

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Hiccup looked up from his desk with a grin. It had taken him forever to scoot across the floor and reach it. "I'm working on my sword."

Astrid sighed. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nah. Too much to do. Let me guess, Heather's in charge? Those guys are going to mutiny. They might even take my other leg."

Astrid sat in the other chair. "So, what's so special about this sword?"

Hiccup smiled. "It's light, sharp, and-get this-on fire!"

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "On fire? How?"

A sheepish grin. "I-uh-I'm still working on that."

"Does it have a name?"

"Yeah. Inferno."

"Inferno? Seems like an odd name for a sword."

Hiccup smiled. "It's a fire sword. I'm still working on the design."

Astrid sighed. "So, you use your leg too much and can't walk on it, so you go to your desk and DON'T STOP WORKING?"

"Pretty much. I mean-OWW!"

Hiccup rubbed the sore spot where Astrid had punched him. "What was that for?"

She smirked. "That was for you being stupid. You need to be resting your leg, not working on your fire sword. C'mon, I'll help you back to bed."

Hiccup sighed and stood, almost falling down when he put pressure on his leg. Astrid ran forward and caught him in time.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

Astrid smiled. "Like what?"

"Useless." Funny how the name that he had so despised when he was younger accurately described his current situation.

"I thought I told you not to call yourself Useless. We had a deal."

Hiccup thought back to the last time someone had told him that. After those words, he had been shunned. "Yeah, well, the missing leg listens to no one."

"Really? Not even the owner of the leg's girlfriend?"

Hiccup glanced at her, mild surprise on his face. "Is that what you are?"

Astrid helped him onto the bed and stared at him. "Do you remember what happened in this room not so long ago?"

Hiccup sighed. They had been captured by Alvin, who had done a lot of damage to Hiccup. He still had the scars. Afterwards, in his hut, he and Astrid finally admitted feelings for each other.

"Yes. I remember."

Astrid sat on the edge of his bed. "When that happened, I kind of assumed we were in a relationship."

Hiccup struggled to get comfortable. "So did I, I just didn't know what to call you. And I do love you, Astrid."

She smiled. "Oh, I know that, you mutton-head." She punched Hiccup's shoulder. "That's for disobeying my orders!"

He groaned. "What did you expect? I'm not good as sittting around doing nothing."

Astrid kissed him on the lips to shut him up. When they pulled away, she grinned. "That's for everything else. And I love you too, Hiccup."

She stood and walked to the door. "Now, you get some rest. Or I will take your other leg!"

Hiccup chuckled. "I'm not seeing the love, Astrid."

She smiled and closed the door, just before a explosion could be heard, as well as Heather yelling at the twins and Snotlout.

* * *

Astrid grinned. This was how life was supposed to be. A couple of mutton-heads, a one-legged boyfriend and his sister, and an island to themselves. Sure, Hiccup was still affected by what had happened to him in the past, but they wee working though it. Having his sister back really helped.

Heather walked up to Astrid. "So, how'd it go?"

She smiled. "He was at his desk, working. The mutton-head. He really only cares about us. He put his own priorities at the bottom of the list."

"Sounds like my brother. Did you guys talk? It sounded pretty heated in there."

At Astrid's glare, Heather felt the need to correct herself. "Not THAT kind of heated. Conversationally. Whose the mutton-head now?"

"We just affirmed that I am his girlfriend. He wasn't sure."

Heather shook her head. "No. He was sure. He just wasn't sure if you were. Hiccup would never assume he was in a relationship; no matter how obvious you thought you were. It's because of him being bullied for so many years, which I'm told you had a part in?"

Astrid scowled. "I don't want to talk about that. Stay on topic. So, he was waiting for me to confirm our status?"

She nodded. "Something like that. A little tradition for the next chief is, once he's chosen who he is going to marry, that person is to remain married to him for the rest of his life. So, he would never force anyone into that, rather he would give you the option."

"Hiccup's very sweet. As if I'd ever say no."

Heather smiled sadly. "If you hadn't of bullied him, maybe he would of seen things your way. What you did affected him more than what anyone else did."

Astrid glared at her. "I told you. I don't want to talk about it. Leave it alone."

"I can see that you are sorry for what you did; but those things are almost impossible to forget."

Astrid stopped walking and clenched her fist. "Heather! For the last time, stop! I'm not having this conversation. Ever."

* * *

Hiccup sighed. Whatever those two were talking about clearly wasn't helping Astrid. He listened as Astrid almost yelled at Heather to stop talking about something.

The door opened and Heather walked in. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Hiccup smiled. "Fine. What were you and Astrid talking about?"

"Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Yeah. She's not really subtle when she yells. What did you say?"

Heather sighed. "I just made a comment about how she bullying you years ago made you not trust her."

Hiccup frowned. "I do trust her. With my life."

"But you haven't forgotten it, have you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I haven't forgiven her. She has apologised more times than any of the guys combined. And, she's my girlfriend. I can't hold grudges against her for the past, now can I?"

Heater nodded. "Sorry, just looking out for you."

"If you don't trust Astrid, than you can't trust anyone on the Edge."

* * *

Astrid sighed. She should of known that Heather would of known about what happened back on Berk during the Dragon Training. Hiccup had been miraculously winning, and Astrid didn't like it. So, she confronted him. And called him Useless.

She knew how much that had hurt Hiccup. She was the only one not to take part in the bullying. Except for that night. Afterwards, she had been kidnapped by Toothless and Hiccup, taken to see the Dragon Queen, and gone on a romantic flight with Hiccup Haddock.

After that, they became the best of friends. And now, more than that. She had made up for what she had done, Hiccup had told her that. But that didn't make her feel any less guilty. Or sorry.

She knew that Hiccup loved her. She knew that she loved Hiccup. And she knew that Hiccup would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He was wired like that. He was never concerned with his own safety, just hers.

And Astrid was worried that Hiccup would push himself too far.

* * *

 **Hiccup? Pushing himself to far? Nah, that'd never happen...**

 **Ok, so here is where you guys come in. I have a set chapter for the cliffhanger, and the next few chapters are free. So, if you guys have a certain prompt for Hiccstrid; I can slot that in to an upcoming chapter. Which I am super excited about!**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	27. Monstrous Nightmares

**Thanks to Smoe05, yesthenLucky9, and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Have another Hiccstrid chapter as we move ever closer to the big chapter! Which is Chapter 30. Mark your calendars!**

 **Y'know sometimes when you get nightmares, it helps to have someone there to comfort you? Yeah, some of these guys need that...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Useless.

 _Fishbone._

 _Moron._

 _"Hiccup." Astrid's voice filled the air. "You really are Useless. All this time, I was convinced that it was just the other guys jealous of you, but they're right! You can't do anything right, you even lost your leg."_

 _Hiccup stumbled backwards. "No. No. Astrid, we talked about this; you're my girlfriend! I-"_

 _"Ha. As if Astrid would ever fall in love with you."_

 _Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "Heather? Sister? What are you doing?"_

 _"Sticking up for my friend. Get out of here, Hiccup Haddock. Go back to Berk, if they'll take you back."_

 _As the girls stood about laughing, Hiccup felt crushed. "No. Nononono! NOOO-"_

* * *

"Hiccup?"

He shot up, chest heaving. Tears in his eyes, he looked at Astrid.

"What do you want."

Astrid's eyes widened. "I-uh-just came here to check on you. You were screaming. What happened?"

"Nothing. It's all good."

She sat in the chair he had in his hut. "Hiccup, it didn't _sound_ good. It sounded like you were terrified. Another nightmare?"

He nodded emotionlessly. "Yeah. Same stuff as before. It's always the same, Astrid. Always about you leaving me. Rejecting me."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup. How can I help you? What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's nothing we can do."

"Hiccup. We will get through this. Together. If you ever have a nightmare, come find me. No matter what. Deal?"

"Astrid..."

"Deal?"

Hiccup sighed. "Deal."

* * *

"What was all that screaming?"

Hiccup grinned. "Astrid was beating me up."

All eyes turned to Astrid, who glared at Hiccup. "Seriously?"

He started to laugh. "What? I found it to be true."

Snotlout glanced back and forth between the two of them. "Uh, did something happen?"

Astrid shook her head, eyes still locked on Hiccup. "Our Fearless Leader over here is just being a mutton-head. Again."

Hiccup didn't stop laughing until Astrid punched him on the shoulder. Even then, he was still chuckling. "Sorry, Milady."

* * *

"Seriously, Hiccup? Heather knows about what happened back in Dragon Training! She could take that conversation the wrong way."

Hiccup sat on his bed. "No. She and I had a talk. She'll be fine, Astrid, I promise. Look, it's getting late; the other guys went to bed hours ago. You should try and get some rest."

She nodded. "Ok, but what about you?"

He grinned. "I'm going to finish up Inferno."

* * *

 _Astrid looked around. She was standing in Hiccup's hut, that much she knew. But, where was Hiccup? This wasn't very unusual; she usually went inside his hut to grab something for him. But something felt different this time._

 _He angrily stomped in, glaring at her. "Why did you do it?"_

 _She was shocked. "What did I do?"_

 _Hiccup stared at her. "You bullied me! Called me Useless! After you promised me you would never stoop down to the level of Snotlout and the others; you did! So, how can I trust you, Astrid? Huh? I trusted you once; and look how that turned out!"_

 _Astrid slowly backed up. "Hiccup. You-you forgave me for that. We-we're together! You told me yourself!"_

 _Hiccup chuckled darkly. "Really? Now, why would I do that? After what you did to me?" He was shaking in his anger. "Get out. Pack your things and leave. Go back to Berk. You're finished with the Dragon Riders."_

 _Astrid grabbed his arm as he turned to go. "And what about us?"_

 _He glared at her. "We're finished."_

* * *

Astrid bolted up; chest heaving. She glanced around the room, eyes falling on the worried form of Hiccup.

"What do you want?"

He backed up a step. "Easy, Astrid. I don't know what your nightmare was about; but I'm here to help you."

Astrid sighed. "Sorry. Why are you here?"

Hiccup kneeled on the floor. "I heard you screaming. I don't think any of the other guys did though. Astrid, you were screaming my name. What happened?"

She started sobbing. "You. You rejected me, told me to leave the Edge and the Dragon Riders. You kicked me out of your life."

Hiccup stood and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. I'm here. I would never do that, Astrid. You know me. It was just a nightmare. You promised to help me through mine, and I'm going to help you with yours. I promise."

Astrid buried her face in his shoulder. "Thank you, Hiccup. I don't know what I would do without you."

He pulled away and smirked. "Probably still be fighting dragons."

Astrid laughed and punched his shoulder. Hiccup smiled and sat in a chair.

"Get some rest, Astrid. I'm here if you have anymore nightmares."

"You're staying here?"

He smiled. "Remember when we had that lightning storm? And you stayed with me all night? I'm returning the favour."

Astrid laid back down. "Thank you, Hiccup. For everything."

"Hey, we're friends. That's what friends do."

Astrid grinned. "We're more than friends."

* * *

 **Bit of a short chapter. Yeah, yeah, I know. Crucify me later, OK?**

 **Anyway, the Hiccstrid is getting real! As if it was fake before.**

 **Just wait until the guys figure out that Hiccup's not in his hut...**

 **Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	28. Officially Official

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, harrypanther, yesthenLucky9 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: Inferno in this story is an actual retractable fire sword. Capable of potentially killing someone. It's not the Dragon Blade. Also, are you a poet? :)**

 **Guest: Both Hiccup and Astrid are awkward at this stage in their relationship. I do have a segment planned for that. (Post chapter 30) Patience please.**

 **Thanks to ReptileGirl497 for the prompt for this chapter: Have Hiccup and Astrid go on a official first date.**

 **Unfortunately, I have absolutly no experience in dating, so please bear with me. Experience is usually required for these types of chapters; and I have none. Oh, joy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For the first time in a long while, Hiccup was afraid to talk to Astrid. He had decided, after long hours of mental debate, to ask Astrid out on a date. How exactly to do that without any of the guys following, or Ruffnut deciding to take matters into her own hands, he had no idea.

He wasn't even completely sure if she'd say yes. She hadn't given him any signals that stated otherwise, but he liked to err on the side of caution. Hiccup hadn't even discussed his plans with Heather, as he knew the two girls were rather...chatty.

He sighed and headed towards Astrid's hut, hoping this wasn't awkward.

Astrid was a little bit trepidatious. She was waiting for Hiccup to make the next move, to do something romantic and Hiccupy. It had been about a week since the Nightmare incident, and he hadn't even made so much as a comment about it. Maybe he didn't love her like that?

* * *

Astrid frowned. That made no sense whatsoever. She knew Hiccup loved her; he proved it time and again. But, if he was doing nothing, what did that say about the level of commitment?

 _Come on, Hofferson! You're reading too far into this. Of course he loves you! Would he stay all night in someone else's hut to make sure they got a peaceful sleep? NO!_

Hiccup sighed and slowly knocked on her door, unsure of where to go from there. Astrid opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, Hiccup."

And Hiccup's mind went blank.

"Uh, h-hi, Astrid."

She frowned. "Hiccup? You ok?"

"Y-yeah. I-uh-er-do...do you want to go somewhere with me? Just the two of us?"

Astrid smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh, thank goodness! Yes, I am." He glanced nervously at her. "Uh-it-it's up to you."

She grinned. "Of course I will. One condition; no Snotlout."

"Deal."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?"

Hiccup smiled. "I was thinking that you and I would go on a flight with Toothless, see where it takes us."

Astrid smiled as she climbed on Toothless. "You know, last time we took a flight together, we almost got killed by the Dragon Queen."

He chuckled. "I also remember that you kissed me. So, it's your fault we're here."

She wrapped her arms around Hiccup. "And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

He grinned. "Toothless, take us to the clouds, Bud."

* * *

After the flight, Astrid thought she spied something on the ground by a cliff. "Hiccup? What is that?"

He looked down. "I-uh-I don't know. Maybe we should go check it out."

As they landed, Astrid let out a gasp. "Is that a...basket?"

Hiccup slowly got off Toothless, laughing. "Maybe you should open it?

Another gasp escaped Astrid. "Food? A blanket? Hiccup, is this a picnic? When did you have time to prepare all this?"

He smiled. "I've been planning this for several days now. I wanted to get it perfect."

"You know, spending time anywhere with you alone would be perfect. You didn't have to go all fancy."

"Yeah, well, this is our first official date; and I wanted to get it right."

* * *

Astrid joined Hiccup over by the edge of the cliff and sat down. "I'd say you did a pretty good job."

He smiled. "So, would you go on a date again?"

"Depends. What time am I getting home? I have a curfew you know."

Hiccup's eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "Really? How'd you get that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe our Fearless Leader gave it to me to keep me 'safe'? Seriously, what's your reasoning behind it?"

Hiccup sighed. "I just want you to check in every four hours. That way, we know if Ryker or his brother has captured you."

"I know you want to keep us safe. It's your obsession. You're more concerned about us than you are you. Don't worry as much, Hiccup. We'll be fine."

"I don't know. I have this feeling, like something really bad is about to happen. Whoever this leader of the Dragon Hunters is; he's not going to stop until we are destroyed. I just...I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"Do we have any leads on who this leader is? Ryker's brother?"

Hiccup sighed. "That's my guess. We have no idea who that might be though. The closest we've gotten is Dagur, and he has no idea."

* * *

Hiccup was walking Astrid back to her hut, when she turned and smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup. I had a really fun time today."

He grinned. "You're welcome. I'm glad you had fun."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Good night, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled. "Night, Astrid."

As he was walking back to his hut, his mind went back to who this leader was. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad, really bad, was about to happen.

Hiccup stared determinedly at Astrid's hut. "I'm not going to lose you. Not you. Ever. I promise."

* * *

 **I think Hiccup's read Chapter 30; that's why he has a bad feeling...**

 **Last chance for you guys to get a particular prompt in! Just, don't make it M-Rated. Please?**

 **I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Flying and Fires

**Thanks to Guest, Smoe05, yesthenLucky9 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **This is it. The final chapter before Chapter 30. Because of what's about to happen in the next chapter, you guys get a nice, easy chapter without a cliffhanger. So love me for that!**

 **Smoe05: Try to catch the RVB reference at the end of this chapter. (Watch season 10)**

 **Also, this chapter has all the Hiccstrid. It actually stole some Hiccstrid from other chapters, evil chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Everyone! Gather round!"

As Hiccup waited for his team to gather, he could hear various whispers.

"Why does Hiccup want us up here so early?"

"I don't know, sis, but the chicken is not amused!"

"Guys, I know my brother, he wouldn't call us here if it was trivial."

Astrid was the first one up, as usual. Heather was dealing with the insubordinate Ruff and Tuff.

Astrid smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

"I made something new, and I wanted to show you all."

She stared at his eyes. "You look tired. Really tired. How late did you stay up last night?"

Hiccup stifled a yawn. "After I dropped you off at your hut? A while. See, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of you guys because I didn't test my stuff. So, I've been experimenting."

* * *

The others had finally caught up. Snotlout was the first to speak. "So, why in Thor's name have you called us here this early in the morning?"

Hiccup grinned. "I spent all night, and came up with a new tool. It might seem dangerous, but I've tested this before."

Astrid looked at whatever was on Hiccup's back. "You're not planning to jump off a cliff or anything, right?" When he just looked sheepish, she sighed. "Oh, gods."

Fishlegs spoke up. "How does that work?"

Hiccup smiled and faced the cliff. "Watch." With that, he leapt off the cliff, and began free-falling down. Chuckling as he heard the cries of shock the others were making, Hiccup fit his hands into straps on his legs and pulled.

The cries of shock changed into cries of, well, more shock. Hiccup's invention, a set of wings that would allow him to glide alongside Toothless, had taken a long time to successfully test. Poor Toothless had spent most of the night saving Hiccup from crashing.

* * *

Hiccup smiled as he joined the others. "So, what'd you think?"

Astrid just glared at him. "Yeah. You're never doing that again."

He sighed. "Oh, come on, Astrid. With this, I can glide with Toothless, in case we get separated. It's genius!"

"I'm not saying it's not. It's just stupid."

"How-how does that even work again?"

"What I'm saying is, it could get you killed."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, it's fine. I'm fine. It's all good."

Astrid sputtered. "Wh-what? So, you look out for me and all that stuff, and I try to reciprocate, and nearly get my head bitten off? Where's the logic in that?"

With that, she stormed off, leaving a very stunned Hiccup facing the guys.

The guys and Ruffnut started to walk away, with Tuffnut offering words of encouragement.

"I thought it was a good idea, H. But Astrid on the warpath is terrifying. So, bye."

Hiccup sighed and looked at Heather. "Alright, sis, where'd I go wrong?"

She smiled. "Astrid is just scared that she'll lose you. She sees this as something that could do that. If I were you, I'd apologise, and not wear your flight wings around her."

He nodded. "I can do that. Thanks."

Heather grinned. "Just looking out for you."

* * *

Filled with a fair bit of trepidation, Hiccup slowly knocked on Astrid's door, hoping she still wasn't mad at him.

She opened it, looking considerably calmer. "Hi, Hiccup."

He sighed. "I'm sorry for earlier. I should of realised where your concern came from. I won't wear the wings anymore, ok?"

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, I don't want you to not wear them, I just don't want you jumping off anymore cliffs. Can you at least promise not to do that?"

"Yeah, I can do that. So, am I forgiven?"

She beckoned with her arms. "Come here."

As they embraced, Hiccup sighed. "I just don't want to lose you. I've been having this bad feeling, like something bad is about to happen."

Astrid held him tighter. "You won't lose me. I'm with you till the end. That is a promise. Whatever is coming for us, we'll face it together. We are a team, Hiccup. And you are our Fearless Leader."

Hiccup groaned. "Why'd you give me that nickname?"

She chuckled. "Because it makes you uncomfortable."

"So, as 'Fearless Leader', do I get a kiss from Milady?"

Astrid smiled. "Not with that line, you won't."

They were mid kiss when Snotlout came racing up to them.

"Hey, guys! I-wow! I did not want to see that!"

Hiccup broke away and drilled Snotlout with a stare. "You wanted something?"

"Oh, yeah! We're having a campfire tonight. You guys should come. Just, don't kiss. Please?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other at the exact same time and leaned forward. Snotlout slowly backed away.

"Ok, guys. Well, I-see ya!"

Astrid chuckled. "Works every time."

* * *

Hiccup slowly made his way down to the fire. He had spent the entire day finishing up Inferno, or the Dragon Blade as Astrid had taken to calling it. He was tired, and really just wanted to sleep. But, he knew he would never hear the end of it if he didn't show up.

Astrid smiled as she saw him. "Hiccup! Save me from these mutton-heads! I can't take it any longer!"

He grinned. "Astrid? Did you just call my sister a 'mutton-head'?"

Heather smiled. "I've called her that back, it's ok."

Hiccup sat down beside Astrid. "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, you know, Ruff buried Snotlout for awhile, while he just kinda gazed at her. Kinda creepy. Also, Fishlegs totally has a thing for you-know-who."

Heather smiled. "No, Astrid, I have no idea who. Are there any other girls around here?"

"What? I could of said Ruffnut!"

Fishlegs sat down beside Heather. "Oh, please. Snotlout and I both going for Ruffnut? Never."

* * *

Hiccup put an arm around Astrid. "Well, I've already found someone. So, I win."

Astrid smiled and kissed him. "Yeah, well, I keep you around cause you're cute. And you train dragons for me."

Hiccup stood and mocked bowed. "Oh, the Mighty Viking Queen! I am cursed to obey your commands and do thy bidding."

Snotlout leaned over to Fishlegs. "What's Hiccup on? Is this what love looks like? Eww."

Astrid laughed and stood as well. "Excellent! With Toothless by my side, we shall rule the Archipelago, striking fear and misery into the hearts of those who oppose us!"

"As you wish, oh great and powerful one-and until that day comes, I shall remain by your side and look cute?"

"And train the dragons that wish me harm?"

"Of course."

Heather blinked, and stared at the two of them. "I think I'm with Snot on this one. Eww."

Hiccup turned to her. "Oh, come on, Heather. Besides, I'm not too sure Astrid's joking. If I get kidnapped, and don't appear for like three months, don't bother coming and looking for me. Just, move on with your lives. Ok, I'm gonna go now."

With that, Hiccup kissed Astrid goodnight, and trudged up the hill to his hut, where he hoped to get a long, uninterrupted sleep for once.

* * *

 **See? Not a cliffhanger in sight. Except ahead. Oh, dear.**

 **Anyway, this is the final part of the Hiccstrid chapters. The plot continues in chapter 30; where I am hopefully not dead.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little break from bad things constantly befalling our beloved characters, because, all good things must come to an end. Duh, duh, duh!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	30. This Changes Everything

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Isolde Thorston, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for the feedback!**

 **Early chapter because I want to see your reaction.**

 **And here it is. We've been waiting quite a while for this one. I've never had a future chapter written so far in advance.**

 **We've done these chapters before. It's going to jump from present to past; and as usual, past is in Italics. So don't freak out.**

 **Remember the last 7 odd chapters that were nothing but fun Hiccstid? Yeah, that ends now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A small cup of...something was thrown at Hiccup's feet. Well, foot. He sighed and picked it up, carefully smelling the contents before drinking. Whatever was in it was strong. He collapsed to one knee and looked up at the sneering guard. After a few seconds, Hiccup collapsed in front of his cell door.

* * *

 _"Hiccup?"_

 _Hiccup Haddock snapped open his eyes. "What did I miss?"_

 _Astrid Hofferson sighed. "Nothing really. You've been sleeping a really long time; you ok?"_

 _He sat up. "Fine. Just, tired from last night, I guess."_

 _Astrid smiled. "Yeah, I would be too. C'mon, the rest of the guys are waiting."_

 _As they walked out of Hiccup's hut, he sighed contently. Life on the Edge was good. No major attacks from Ryker, Heather had officially joined the Dragon Riders, and Berk was gearing up to celebrate four hundred years. Some days Hiccup felt like the villagers were that old._

 _Honestly, nothing had really changed since his date with Astrid. Sure, they were 'official' now, but neither of them knew nothing of what that meant. They just kept going on like they always did._

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the sounds of screams. "A-Astrid!"

A passing guard sneered. "Your girlfriend is taking quite the beating from Ryker."

Hiccup jumped to his feet and banged on the door. "What do you want from us!"

He chuckled darkly. "What we want? Nothing. You've ruined countless operations, and the boss isn't too happy. So, he's taking his frustrations out on you."

Hiccup collapsed on the floor, and tried to block out the screams. What they were doing to her...he couldn't think of it. All he could do was try to find a way out of here.

* * *

 _"Alright, gang, here's the exercise. Half of us are going to go hide in the woods around the Edge, and the other half have to find us."_

 _Snotlout Jorgenson scoffed. "You want us to play a kids game? Seriously? What happened to the serious Hiccup that was whipping knives at my face?"_

 _Hiccup sighed. "Look, we have to hone our stealth skills. Which is why the team that is hiding is trying to make their way back to the Edge. If one of them gets caught, you all lose."_

 _Heather Haddock walked up to her brother. "There's an uneven number of us. How are you going to split the teams up evenly?"_

 _He grinned. "Dagur is on one of the teams."_

 _At that, all eyes turned to the lone man sitting on one of the crates. Dagur smiled._

 _"Oh, it's not going to be that bad. I'm a great tracker! I stayed ahead of you all when I was...trying...to...kill...you...all. Hmm. Never mind."_

 _Hiccup sighed. "Ok, the teams are as follows: Myself, Astrid, Heather, and Fishlegs are hiding, and Dagur, the twins, and Snotlout are trying to find us. Thirty minutes, guys!"_

* * *

"The boss wants to see you, Haddock."

Hiccup slowly lifted up his head. The screaming had stopped several hours ago; and that worried him. Astrid was his family. She had to be alive. If she died, he had no idea how he would carry on.

"What does Ryker want?"

The guard laughed. "Ryker isn't the boss. It's his brother. And he's not happy with you. Now, MOVE!"

* * *

 _"Hiccup? Are those Hunter ships?"_

 _Hiccup turned in the direction Astrid had pointed. "Yeah, they are. OK, game's over. PREPARE TO DEFEND THE EDGE!"_

 _"Wait, what's the plan?"_

 _"Take them out. We can't let them report our location back to Ryker or his boss."_

 _As they flew near the ships; Heather took the opportunity to talk to Hiccup._

 _"You seem to be taking more chances now. Did something change?"_

 _Hiccup sighed. "I can't let them discover this place. Whoever these people are, they're mad. And determined. We have to stop them, Heather."_

 _She smiled. "Or, is this because Astrid is on the Edge? You want to keep her safe at all costs?"_

 _He shook his head. "No. Well, yes. But that's not the reason. If Ryker discovers Dragon's Edge, he'll kill us all."_

* * *

Two guards grabbed Hiccup's shoulders and held him fast. A person he had never met before stepped out of the shadows, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Welcome, Hiccup Haddock! It has been too long since you last visited."

Hiccup fought to keep still. This was the man in charge. "Love what you've done with the place."

"Oh, indeed. We've made several improvements since your last visit. But, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Viggo. Viggo Grimborn. I believe you have already met my brother? I'll let him move the conversation forward."

* * *

 _"HICCUP! LOOK OUT!"_

 _He barely had enough time to react before Toothless was hit with a dragon root arrow, sending them crashing down on her deck of the lead Hunter ship._

 _Hiccup sighed. This was not good. He couldn't hope for the Riders to be able to free him, so he had to hold out as long as possible. He had a sinking feeling that he might not make it out of this one when Ryker appeared with a triumphant smile on his face. Hiccup knew what was coming, and he braced himself for the boot to the face he took a minute later._

* * *

Ryker stepped forward, an evil smile on his face. In his hands, he held Inferno, which Hiccup had been unlucky enough to have on him when he was captured. Ryker activated it and looked at the blade.

"Such a marvellous weapon. I think I'll keep it."

Hiccup snorted. "It's not for sale."

Ryker deactivated the blade and stared at Hiccup. "Listen here, Haddock. You're not in charge. I am. Bring her."

Hiccup's eyes widened at the sight of a bruised and battered Astrid. "Astrid! What have you done to her!"

"She was...uncooperative. I needed to make her talk."

Hiccup struggled against the guards. "Listen, I-I know what it's like to feel betrayed. To spend years waiting to hurt someone. I know that there is a part of you that-"

Ryker snarled. "Silence! You think you know me? It was I who languished for years thinking of nothing but you. Nothing but this moment. And now, the perfect tool for my vengeance is in front of us. I never planned on killing you. But I will make you share my pain, Haddock." He activated Inferno, and impaled Astrid with it, causing her to gasp out in pain, and Hiccup to yell in fury.

Time seemed to slow for Hiccup. He watched in horror as Astrid's body fell to the ground, and for a split second, was unable to comprehend what had just happened. Then, it hit him.

Hiccup pushed back the guards, and ran towards her. "Astrid!"

She coughed and looked at him, trembling. Viggo grinned sadistically.

"Do you see what happens to those who oppose me, Haddock?"

Hiccup brushed back Astrid's hair. "It's Ok. It's Ok! I'm here. Astrid?"

She opened her mouth, voice trembling. "Remember, Hiccup. I loved you always. I always will."

She closed her eyes and fell limp in Hiccup's grasp, and he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, tears falling down his face.

Ryker looked at Viggo. "Do we kill him now, brother?"

He smiled. "No. Imprison him below. Let him drown in his misery." He looked at the guards. "Take him to his cell to rot."

As the guards dragged him away, Hiccup could only think of one thing: Astrid was gone.

* * *

 **Look on the bright side!...yeah, I can't find it either. Joy.**

 **Anyway, after you're done screaming at me, go post a review to scream at me some more! I like it. It makes me chuckle to read your responses. I'm chuckling now.**

 **This chapter was a long time in the making; almost two weeks. Which is the longest I've ever spent on a chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, please let me live!**


	31. Nothing left to lose

**Thanks to harrypanther, ReptileGirl497, KassyRey and phieillydinyia for the feedback! (Scary as it was to read) :)**

 **So, you guys took Chapter 30...uh...yeah, I got nothing. KassyRey about bit my head off. And ReptileGirl was speechless. Yes! Accomplishment!**

 **Short chapter because I used up a lot of mental thoughts for the previous chapter. Also, these next few chapters will be coming quick because I want to get out of this darkness.**

 **These next few chapters are...a bit dark. I may of gotten inspired by harrypanter and his awesome, but very dark, stories!**

 **Enjoy! (Hiccup's not doing so hot; I guess he misses Astrid.)**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. Another dream. He had been unable to get a good nights rest in what seemed to be forever. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see them. His friends.

It had been a month and a half since Viggo had sucked the life out of Hiccup's life. The death of Astrid was devastating. And then, the dreams started.

At first, he had welcomed them. The chance to see his friends once again. No matter that Viggo had killed them a week after killing Astrid; Hiccup got to see them. And then, he showed up.

Viggo showed up in his dreams and systematically killed each and every person Hiccup had ever cared about. Over and over again.

* * *

Heather pounded the table. "Where is he!"

The Dragon Hunter they had captured squirmed. "I have no idea! Ryker doesn't tell us anything!"

Hiccup's sister glared at him. "Where is Astrid Hofferson?"

The Hunter looked confused. "Who?"

Heather smiled. "You're the Battalion Commander. So, you do know where Hiccup Haddock has been taken. It's been over a month since he was captured, and I am very angry."

"Ok, OK! Haddock was taken to a secure facility. It was built on Dragon Island! I swear!"

Heather grabbed a knife and slammed it into the man's hand. "I don't believe you. For the last time, WHERE ARE THEY!"

"It's a ship! It's called the Reaper! It's the command ship for Viggo Grimborn!"

Heather sighed and looked first at Fishlegs. "Hiccup was taken to a ship called the Reaper. No idea where Astrid is though."

The group tried to look hopeful. "So, she could still be alive?" Fishlegs asked in a hopeful tone.

Heather sat on a box buried her head in her hands. "Maybe, I-I don't know. What I do know is that we have to get Hiccup back. Then, we can search for Astrid."

* * *

 _I hate this place._

Hiccup sighed and slowly got to his feet. Viggo had decided to test him by throwing him in a room with lots of guards, and expected him to survive. It was nearly impossible. Plus, Hiccup refused to kill.

It was almost impossible, but he had actually managed to knock out several of the guards. Viggo, not expecting that, had had Hiccup knocked out and taken back to his cell.

Now, he laid there, tormented by visions of his past. Of his friends. Of Astrid. Even of Berk and his father. Viggo had taken everything away from him, and Hiccup couldn't wait to repay the favour.

* * *

"Ok, so we all know the plan?"

At the blank stares she got, Heather sighed. She couldn't wait to pass off the mantle of leadership to Hiccup. He was far better at it.

"Ok. 'Lout, 'Legs, you guys are with me. Dagur and the twins are providing the distraction. Make it loud, ok?"

Tuffnut grinned. "Alright! We get to blow stuff up and not get in trouble for it! Haha!"

Heather looked at the door to Viggo's base. "Hold on, brother. We're coming for you."

* * *

Hiccup was almost in tears. He had lost everything. Toothless was gone, and Astrid's body had been taken to be dumped in the ocean. It was a nightmare now.

He hadn't actually seen them move Astrid's body. In fact, he hadn't even seen it since she had been killed over a month earlier.

 _I could of stopped it. If I hadn't antagonised Ryker, maybe she'd still be alive. Then we could of found away out of here. Now, Viggo took everything from me! My dragon, my girlfriend, my family! I have nothing, no one, no reason to carry on._

Hiccup trembled, both in fear and in rage, as Viggo walked up to his cell, a sinister grin on his face.

* * *

Heather entered the cell, expecting to find Hiccup chained, but instead found a familiar form.

She leaned forward, very trepidatious at what she might find.

"Astrid?"

* * *

 **So, Hiccup is getting these dreams about his friends. Viggo made him think that everyone he ever cared about was dead. Astrid, Toothless, and the Dragon Riders. So, he wants revenge. But, it's entirely possible that Viggo doesn't let Hiccup walk out of there alive...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. No One Left

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, phieillydinyia and KassyRey13 for the reviews!**

 **Smoe05: Another reference is in here!**

 **I think this is the most confusing chapter I've written yet. It bounces back and forth between Heather and Hiccup. And a surprise character...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The girl was shackled to the wall. Heather cringed and moved to help her out of the chains

"Astrid. What have they done to you?"

She said nothing, just hung her head.

Heather lightly touched her shoulder. "Astrid? Where's Hiccup?"

At the mention of Hiccup, Astrid whimpered sharply, head arching back.

"Hic..."

Fishlegs grabbed her. "I'll carry her out. We need to move."

Heather didn't give up. "What happened to Hiccup?"

Blue eyes snapped open, and Heather backed up a step.

"You know wha' happened."

Snotlout looked at the incoming Hunters. "Come on, guys! We need to be gone!"

 _Gone_. Astrid flinched bodily at that word. Fishlegs picked her up and grabbed Heather.

"We need to leave. Now! We can figure out what happened back home."

"But..." Heather knew there was no way they were keeping Astrid and Hiccup in the same facility. She knew that they did indeed have to leave.

"Fine. Let's...let's go."

* * *

Back on the Edge, Heather was asking Astrid what happened to Hiccup; while trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Astrid, I need to know. Where's Hiccup?"

Astrid's eyes flew open. "Hic...?"

The light died as quickly as it had come and she turned away from her, shoulders heaving.

Heathers stomach plunged. That wasn't a good sign.

"Astrid. Astrid. What happened to him?"

Astrid started to gabble. "No. I-Hiccup. No. Please!"

"He'll forgive you, Astrid. As soon as we find him."

Astrid seemed to see Heather for the first time. "Heather... _gone_."

* * *

Hiccup groaned. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"I see you have made some new friends?"

He trembled with rage. "You. You took everything from me! Everyone I ever loved! What else do you want from me!"

Viggo smiled. "I want you to know what it is like to be terrified. To spend every moment shuddering in fear. To hear the voices of the ones who have been killed. I want you to suffer."

"Why don't you just kill me? You've made me suffer."

"Do you want to die, Haddock? The Great Dragon Conquer, defeated by his own thoughts. Look what has become of you. Trapped in your own mind. Driven to madness by your dreams. You have nothing."

* * *

Heather gasped. "What do you mean, gone?"

Astrid's eyes became hard. "Viggo... killed... Hic..."

Heather let out a moan. "Oh, no."

* * *

"Well? What happened to Hiccup?"

Heather looked at the group, tears streaming down her face. "Hiccup is... Hiccup is dead. Viggo killed him. Astrid saw it. She's broken. We need to help her."

Snotlout nodded determinedly. "We are going to make these guys pay, right?"

Heather nodded. "Absolutely. They are going to pay for what they did to my brother."

* * *

"Hiccup?"

Heather sighed. Astrid had slept for almost four days. She would wake, ask about Hiccup, then drift into a sleep.

"Heather?"

She gasped. "Astrid?"

She tried to lift herself up. "Hiccup?" She asked again. "F-find?"

Heather hated herself. "No, Astrid. Sleep a little longer."

Astrid fell back onto her pillow. "S'gone, Heather. Find... body?"

Heather balled her hand into a fist. "No. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. S'going be ok."

Even though she was dealing with a broken heart, Astrid was the one comforting her. Heather wanted to scream.

She remembered what it was like to belong to a family. To have a brother. To feel like she belonged. She had felt it, even with this band of mutton-heads.

It would never be like that again. Hiccup's death had scored too deep.

But she would avenge his death, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Hiccup was calmer now. He had time to figure out that since his friends were dead; it was up to him to find a way out.

"So, why am I having these dreams?"

Viggo grinned. "Memory is the key. To life and death. Memory can help you through life, or make it unbearable. Those dreams are your memories coming back to haunt you."

Hiccup chucked mirthlessly. "Am I supposed to say thank you?"

* * *

Astrid had managed to stand, although it took some effort. "We... are going... back."

Heather frowned. "Why?"

Astrid drilled her with a hard stare. "To avenge Hiccup."

* * *

 **For those who guessed it, congratulations!**

 **Yes, I couldn't kill off Hiccstrid. I just don't have it in me.**

 **Allow me to fill in some holes. Both Hiccup and Astrid were kidnapped; just not at the same time. Both were given a drug that made them hallucinate the others death. The drug was in the drink Hiccup was given at the beginning of chapter 30. So, as of right now, Hiccup thinks that everyone is dead. So, Toothless, Astrid, the Riders. And Astrid thinks that Hiccup is dead. What you saw in chapter 30 was Hiccup's vision of Astrid dying.**

 **Love me for brining Astrid back! The Review box is right... down... there...!**


	33. Recovering One

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther, Guest, dragonboy111, ReptileGirl497 and phieillydinyia for the feedback!**

 **Guest: I don't know if I tormented you, just maybe angered you. I mean, it's not like anyone died, right?**

 **So, both Astrid and Hiccup are pretty messed up; although Astrid is not as messed up as Hiccup is.**

 **I wonder how Hiccup is going to take seeing all his dead friends coming to rescue him...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather threw a mug against the wall. "Why'd you have to die?" She asked bitterly. "You set us all up. With your endless optimism, your wit, you being my brother. I wish... I wish you never had told me that!"

She frowned. Of course she was grateful for the revelation that she and Hiccup were related. It was just that Hiccup had taken her in, given her hope.

Now that the hope was gone, she didn't know how to cope with the despair again.

* * *

Astrid sighed, staring at the sea. "I couldn't save you, Hiccup. I tried to, but I failed. I'm sorry. I just-" She sighed. "I loved you, and I failed you."

"Haven't we thought this before?"

Astrid whipped around. "Snotlout? What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Look, we've thought that Hiccup had been dead before, right? What if he's still alive?"

She shook her head. "No. I _watched_ him die. I held him in my arms as he bled to death. He died as I watched."

"So, what's the next plan?"

"We need to take out the Dragon Hunters. We're going to assault Ryker's headquarters."

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Astrid sighed. "Fine. I mean, I'll never be back to normal, but something Hiccup once said to me has been floating around in my head. He told me, 'if you don't say goodbye, you aren't really gone.' Maybe he is gone, but until I see a body, he won't be gone for me."

Heather sighed. "When do we leave for the mission?"

Astrid stared at their dragons. "Now."

* * *

"I hate you."

Hiccup stared hard at Ryker. "Yeah, you've said that before. You killed Astrid to prove that point. You also killed all my friends too. You took everyone from me because you hate me. So, yeah, we've established that by now."

Ryker sneered. "I see loss hasn't dampened your sense of humour."

Hiccup sighed. "You can't take everything from me, Ryker."

"I can take everything you care about, though. Your girlfriend, Astrid. I gutted her while you stood helpless and watched. How did that make you feel, _Hiccup_?"

Hiccup was trembling with rage, but kept his mouth shut. He knew Ryker was very capable at taking it off.

Ryker chuckled. "Your rage has unbalanced you. That is not your way, is it?"

Hiccup still refused to comment.

"Fine. Who dies next is on your head, Haddock."

* * *

Two weeks later; Hiccup was woken up by voices.

"I don't care what she said! She needs to see this!"

"Heather, Astrid said there wouldn't be a body."

"Just, go back to our dragons and tell her to come here. She needs to know that he's alive."

Hiccup sighed. He'd had this dream before. Any second, Ryker would come storming in to kill them. Any second.

He heard his cell door open. "Hiccup?"

 _No. That wasn't Heather's voice. She was dead. They all were dead now._

"Hiccup! Are you-He's alive!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down, they'll hear us."

Snotlout was dead as well. All of them were.

"Come on, Snotlout. I need your help in getting him back to the dragons."

"HICCUP! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Heather grinned. "We need to get him back to the Edge. No doubt Ryker did something to him."

* * *

"Hiccup?"

 _Don't start hoping. It's just a dream. Five minutes from now, it'll all vanish._

 _You're alone, remember?_

"Hiccup? Heather, he's not responding."

That wasn't Astrid, kneeling down beside him. It wasn't Heather beside her, looking saddened by what was going on.

The dreams were becoming alarmingly accurate, though.

"Come on, Hiccup." Astrid rested a hand on his forehead, and Hiccup leaned into it, relishing the memory of touch. "Talk to me."

"If I do, you'll go away." Hiccup whispered.

"No I won't."

 _Yeah, you always say that, too._

"Hiccup, don't be so stubborn. I'm right here."

Hiccup could hear the fear in Astrid's voice, and he knew that the dream was faking everything.

"No, you're not." He said as he turned towards the wall. "You're dead."

* * *

"I thought he was gone."

Astrid had her back towards her, choosing to face the ocean.

Heather sighed. "Give him time, Astrid. No one knows Hiccup like you do."

"I watched Ryker kill him. I _felt_ the life draining from him. I held him in my arms as he died. And he thinks I'm dead?" She turned towards Heather. "I just want him back."

"So do I. And we will reach him. He's my brother, I'm not going to abandon him now."

They walked back into Hiccup's hut, only to find him standing and staring strangely at them. Or, rather, at Astrid.

"Get away from me! GO! I know who you are! You've done this a thousand times! You think you're going to get me to reveal secrets by impersonating Astrid? You killed her!" He sank to the floor. "You killed her and left me with nothing!" Hiccup looked up with rage in his eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Suddenly, the mist in his eyes cleared, and he climbed back into his bed and faced the wall, shoulders heaving.

"Heather? What was that?"

She sighed. They were only a few feet outside Hiccup's hut, but they could hear him sobbing.

"I have no idea. Whatever Ryker did to him, it's worse than we thought."

"What do we do?"

"I don't... I don't know."

Astrid sank to the ground. Ryker had done more than abduct their Leader. He had turned him into his own demented pawn.

And Astrid had no idea how to get Hiccup back.

* * *

 **You guys didn't seriously think that getting Hiccup back would fix everything, did you? I hope not.**

 **Well, that could of gone better. Poor Astrid. That has to sting.**

 **You can start yelling at me whenever you're ready. To quote a favourite Emperor of mine: Let the Hate flow through you!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	34. Things that Stay the Same

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497 and phieillydinyia for the feedback!**

 **Even in sorrow, there is still Hiccstrid. Even thought Hiccup is sure that Astrid is dead, he still loves her. Which is really heartbreaking for Astrid.**

 **You guys seem really forgiving! Which makes these next chapters rather...interesting!**

 **Sorry, Smoe05, no Easter eggs this time. Maybe the next time around.**

 **phieillydiyia: Sorry, it didn't work out that way. That hug may happen eventually, though.**

 **Short chapter because...it's short. No further reason necessary.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what happened to Hiccup?"

Heather sighed. "Whatever Viggo did to him changed him. He thinks that we're all dead." His shout of anger at Astrid kept spinning through her mind. 'I hate you'. She cleared her throat. "We aren't taking any missions until Hiccup is better. No one goes in to him."

"What do you mean, no one is allowed to see him? You let Astrid in!"

"We don't want anyone getting hurt. Astrid knows Hiccup better than any of us."

* * *

Whatever they had put in his water, it was causing quite the dream. Everything felt _so_ real.

This wasn't his hut. Vaguely, he remembered that it belonged to Astrid; hence the girl sleeping awkwardly in a chair. Hiccup had watched Astrid die in his arms.

So what was she doing here?

Hiccup slowly climbed out of Astrid's bed, and briefly wondered what was happening with his. No doubt, he was here for observation. He opened the door, and nearly ran into Heather.

She looked awkward for just a second before smiling brightly. "Hey, Hiccup. How-how are you feeling?"

Pretty soon they'd decide to kick him out - just before Viggo murdered them.

"You must be hungry, Hiccup. I'll walk you to the club house."

When they got there, Heather handed Hiccup some cooked yak chops. "Your favourite." She said carefully.

Hiccup snorted. "I haven't lost my memory." _Just my family._

* * *

Astrid slowly walked in, staring at Hiccup, almost like she was afraid he was going to vanish. "Hiccup?"

He whipped around in fear, his yak chops rescued at the last moment by Heather.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?"

He was trembling. "J-just stop! Leave, or disappear, or something! I want to wake up now!"

Astrid walked over to Hiccup, wincing as he skittered back against the wall. He was afraid of _her_.

She gently touched Hiccup on the shoulder. "Hiccup, you are awake. You aren't with Ryker anymore."

"You don't think I've heard that a hundred times by now? You don't have to lie to me. I've seen every variation of how this dream ends!"

With that, he walked past Astrid, ignoring the hurt look on her face. (And how badly he wanted to hug her.) He sat on his bed, facing the wall.

* * *

"Okay. Wake up. Wakeupwakeupwakeup."

"You know, it's not healthy to be talking to yourself." Astrid smiled sadly. "Mind if I sit?"

Hiccup sighed. It didn't matter, Viggo would come in and kill her any minute now. "Sure."

Astrid sat in the chair and faced him. She looked pensive. "I watched you die." She started tonelessly. "Ryker killed you right in front of me. I held you while you died. How did you survive?"

"I watched you die, too. Over and over again. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop them from killing you and the entire group. He killed you right in front of me! And I was powerless to stop him! Even now, Ryker will come in here and murder you, and I'll wake up."

Astrid sighed. "Something happened to both of us. Neither of us are dead, but we saw each other die. Hiccup, you have to believe me. I'm still alive. Heather is still alive. The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotout are all alive. No one died."

"I know what I saw. Ryker impaled you with Inferno. _My_ creation. In a way, I killed you. And I never got to tell you how much you meant to me. I would of given anything to save you. But I failed. You died in my arms; and now that cycle continues. I loved you, Astrid, and now you're dead because of that love."

"Hiccup, I love you too. But, I'm not dead. What will it take for you to believe that?"

Hiccup chuckled mirthlessly. "That might. If you were alive, I'd tell you that I always loved you, and will always love you. I just wish I could of saved you."

Astrid groaned. She couldn't reach Hiccup. And if she couldn't, no one could. Her last bet was to go back to Berk to see if they had something for this.

But Astrid doubted it.

* * *

 **I told you. Hiccstrid.**

 **Hiccup is putting unnecessary pressure on himself for blaming himself for Astrid's 'death'.**

 **Next up: We go back to Berk to try and fix Hiccup. Which might not happen...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	35. Never Alone

**Thanks to dragonboy111, yesthenLucky9, Guest, phieillydinyia, Smoe05 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: When you say 'end as a tragedy' do you mean have Hiccup live his life thinking it's all a dream? Or do you want Hiccup to be fixed, but still suffer somtimes? Little unclear about that.**

 **YesthenLucky9: Sorry to hear that. If it's my story that's the problem, please let me know.**

 **And we get to the finale of this little series of Hiccup-is-broken! Problem is, how do you go from believing that reality is a lie; to seeing the light for the first time? Where there's a will, there's a way. And usually a wall. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup groaned. He had experienced hundreds of dreams-nightmares-before; but this one was different. All of them started the same-he was rescued, and the group tried to fix him. What was different about this one was that no one was dead yet.

Sometimes, it was a Hunter. Other times, it was a rogue dragon-usually Toothless-that killed one of them. But this time, no one had died yet. Inconsistency number one.

The other problem was that not a single one of his dreams before had spent this much time on trying to fix him. Usually, they would try for a while; then give up and ship him off. Generally just before they died.

 _Why haven't I woken up yet?_

 _Is it possible that-no. We've been down that road before. And they all died. I'm not going to even allow myself to think that_

 _But what if you are free? You're going to have to accept it._

Hiccup heard footsteps, and his mental concentration fragmented.

Heather smiled. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Fine, I think. Where's Astrid?"

His sister grinned. At least he remembered who he loved. "She went back to Berk; something about trying to find help for you."

That was new.

* * *

Astrid sighed. So far, all she had gotten out of Gothi was that making Hiccup see the hallucination she had seen was dangerous for him. Watching himself die might be bad for his mental health.

Astrid was exasperated. "Gothi. Can you do this or not?"

A nod.

"Ok. So what do we do to make this potion?

A couple of scribbles had Astrid frowning.

"That's it? Seems simple to make. You sure this is right?"

Another nod.

Astrid sighed "Ok. I can get these ingredient here and at the Edge." She looked at Gothi. "Thank you, Gothi."

The village Elder smiled and patted Astrid's arm.

* * *

Heather slowly backed up. "Hiccup, calm down. We're all alive. No one is dead." We-"

"SHUT UP! Just, shut up! You guys are dead! I can't-I can't lose you again." Hiccup sighed. "I've seen you all die too many times now. I can't see it again. Just, get out. Before he kills you."

"Hiccup..."

His eyes grew desperate. "Please!"

* * *

"Astrid!"

She smiled thinly. "What'd I miss?"

Heather sighed. "Hiccup's acting strange. I hope you have a plan."

"Yeah. I hope this works."

* * *

Hiccup sighed and stared at the wall. "Ok, wake up. This has gone on long enough." He didn't want to leave; he wanted to hold on to their memories forever, but he didn't want to watch them die.

"You know, Heather said you were acting strange, but I didn't think that it was this bad."

Hiccup whipped around. _NO! I can't watch you die again!_

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, I'm alive. What's it going to take to prove that to you?"

"You are dead. I watched you die. You can't tell me that my eyes lied to me."

Astrid pulled out a mug and handed it to him. "Then maybe I should show you. Drink this."

Hiccup took the mug and stared skeptically. "What is this?"

She sighed. "Proof."

He lifted the mug to his mouth and swallowed the liquid. Almost immediately, the walls began to swirl, and for the first time, he saw himself through Astrid's eyes.

* * *

 _"Hiccup!"_

 _He smiled weakly. "Hi...Babe."_

 _Ryker snarled. "Silence! You and this...boy have caused me enough trouble. It's time to end this, permanently."_

 _He pulled the sword from his back and stabbed Hiccup with it._

 _Astrid ran forward and caught Hiccup as he fell. She gasped as he took a shuddering breath._

 _"So...much...for that...plan."_

 _"Hiccup. You're going to be ok! You're going to be-Hiccup?"_

 _He fell limp in her arms, and she was dragged away, weeping._

* * *

Hiccup fell to the floor, gasping. "Wha-What was that? You-you were dead! I saw-"

"Hallucinations." Astrid knelt beside him. "They must of made us drink something that caused hallucinations. I don't know what you saw, but it must of been worse than mine."

"A-Ast-" Gasping, Hiccup lurched into Astrid's arms, burying his face as his shoulders headed.

"I know, Hiccup." Tears dripped onto Hiccup's back. "I'm not letting you go."

As she held Hiccup and cried with him, Astrid couldn't help but smile. She had done it! She had gotten their Fearless Leader back.

* * *

Heather grinned. She had almost walked into the hut, and was overjoyed by the sight she saw. Hiccup was wound around Astrid, both crying uncontrollably, clinging to each other as they were both pulled out of their respective nightmares.

They were a family again.

* * *

 **For the record; the drug that Astrid gave Hiccup doesn't exist in the HTTYD universe, to the best of my knowledge. But, then again, who knows what Gothi keeps in her hut.**

 **To be honest, what Hiccup saw was far worse, and subsequently is more damaged than Astrid. I just wanted to get some context on what Astrid saw.**

 **We made it! All the way past the horrible cliffhanger of chapter 30! Don't worry, chapter 40 isn't going to be as bad. Hopefully. It's up to the muse.**

 **Love me for bringing Hiccup back! Unless, you wanted him to stay that way. Then you can hate me. Or, rather the muse, he comes up with the ideas...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	36. Not the Same

**Thanks to dragonboy111, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497, phieillydinyia, Smoe05 and Night Fury 1 for the feedback!  
**

 **Now, from the Reviews, it appears you guys want me to just stay with the 'Hiccup is OK, everything is good' theme. Unfortunately, that's just not happening. Hiccup isn't exactly doing so well, and it's up to Astrid to fix him. Easier said than done...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid sighed. Sometimes sleep was impossible. The events of the morning spun through her mind. She had gotten Hiccup back! He was normal now.

A ever-so-quiet knock on her door caused her brow to furrow. Who could be knocking at this hour? The only answer was Hiccup.

She opened the door, a small smile on her lips. "Hiccup? Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head. "I-uh-c-could I sleep here tonight?"

Astrid was surprised. "Why?"

Hiccup sighed. "I need to prove it to myself. That you actually are alive. That it's not just my head."

Astrid opened the door wider. "Ok. I thought we had fixed you."

He smiled sadly. "My head knows that I'm here, but sometimes I lose focus, go back to where I was."

Hiccup settled in the chair while Astrid climbed back into bed. After a few minutes, she sighed and sat up.

"Hiccup, this is ridiculous. Come here."

He was surprised. "What do you mean by come here?"

"I mean, this bed is big enough for both of us. It's cold outside. You don't have to freeze just to find out if I'm alive."

Hiccup shifted awkwardly. "I-uh-I-I guess."

Astrid smiled. "So, come here."

He slowly climbed into her bed. She was right, it was big. He heard Astrid sigh next to him.

"See? That wasn't so hard, right?"

Hiccup felt himself slowly relax. "I'm sorry if I woke you up. I was-uh-having a nightmare."

Astrid turned on her side and faced him. "Hiccup, remember the last time you had a nightmare? I told you that if you ever had one again, you were to come find me. No matter what. You did the right thing. Especially after what just happened. I don't want you to feel alone, ever."

He smiled. "I remember what it was like before we were captured. The fun we had. I just hope we get back there."

Astrid slid her hand down and grasped Hiccup's. "We will. Together. We're both trying to find our standing. It's going to take time, but we will recover."

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks, Astrid. I'm glad I have you still."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, serious question. What do we do if this happens during the day? We can't have you freaking out during missions."

He sighed. "I know. I'm grounding myself until I get this under control. You guys are to keep me on the Edge unless we go to Berk. And I don't think it's a wise idea for me to be left alone."

Astrid nodded. "So, that means I'm on guard duty. Heather, despite her misgivings, is actually a very capable leader. Not at your level, but she's getting better. But, she doesn't have a dragon."

"I know. She can use Toothless for now. Just until we get her her own dragon."

They were silent for a long moment before Hiccup sighed. "So, what does the future hold for us?"

Astrid smiled. "You mean as a couple?" When he nodded, she continued. "Well, first, we have to fix you. Obviously getting you to believe that this is real isn't the end. After that, wait until your father makes you Chief; and I'll stand by you to the end."

Hiccup rolled over and faced her. "Thanks. I mean it. All those times in my nightmares, you were the first to abandon me. I guess I was afraid that it would happen here. All this is is my mind refusing to believe that, after so many of the same dreams, that this is any different. That I'm still with Ryker."

Astrid squeezed Hiccup's hand. "But you're not. You're here. Now. You're safe, Hiccup."

He nodded. "One day, I'll believe that. We should probably get some sleep, Astrid."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, and they stayed in that position until the first rays of sunlight shone through the windows.

* * *

"So, you're telling me we know who the head of the Dragon Hunters is?" Snotlout looked skeptical. "How did you figure that out?"

Hiccup sighed. "He told me just before he 'killed' Astrid."

Heather looked at her brother. "Do we have a name?"

He nodded. "Viggo Grimborn. The younger brother of Ryker." Hiccup clenched his fist. "And he's going to pay for what he's done."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We're fine."

Hiccup looked confused for a moment, than nodded. "Sorry."

Snotlout looked confused. "Is Hiccup OK?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Sorry."

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup stood at the landing dock of the Edge, watching the others fly away.

Hiccup glanced at her. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Astrid looked at him. "You mean metaphysically?"

"No. I mean, why are we here? Watching these guys fly away?"

She smiled. "You grounded yourself, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. So, why are you here?"

"I promised myself and you that I would never leave you alone. That's what it is to be a good girlfriend."

Hiccup grinned. "Thanks. And, thank you for last night. I needed the company."

Astrid turned and faced him. "Hiccup, what you went through as way worse than what I went through. Getting you fixed is going to take some time, but I'll always be here to support you. And, we will make Viggo pay for what he did to you."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Thank you, Astrid. I know I keep saying it, and it probably doesn't mean anything at this point, but I'm grateful for all the help you've given me."

She smiled and squeezed. "Coming from you? It'll always mean something."

* * *

 **Oh, yeah. By the way, Hiccstrid is back! Which is awesome!**

 **Guest: I can only assume that this is what you meant. No turning back now. Unless this is all a dream. A dream-eam-eam-eam-eam...**

 **It's not.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	37. The Enemy Within

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Smoe05, harrypanther, Guest, dragonboy111 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **So, in summery, Hiccup is plagued by what happened when he was captured by Viggo, while Astrid is trying to free him. Which is easier said than done. Also, Hiccup wonders why they're here.**

 **Shorter chapter because Hiccup goes through some stuff in this one.**

 **Oh, Viggo comes back. Just not in the way you think...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop it, Snotlout! I know you're dead! Just stop!"

Astrid's heart went out to Hiccup. He was plagued by the memories that had overtaken him in Viggo's dungeon. Even now, he still sometimes had trouble differentiating between what was real.

"C'mon, Hiccup! I'm right here!"

"No, you're not. I watched you die!"

I-AURGH! Astrid, could you come take care of your boyfriend, please?"

She sighed. Even though they had gotten Hiccup back, he still had moments of believing that they had all died.

"Hiccup?"

He whipped around, gaze softening immensly. "Astrid? W-What's happening to me?"

She sat on the bench in the clubhouse and motioned for him to sit beside her. "I don't know, Hiccup. But I promised to stay beside you, and I'm not breaking that promise."

Hiccup shuddered. "I don't know why this is happening. It's like my mind reverts to them being dead. It turns out that I am my own worst enemy." He chuckled mirthlessly. "I guess I am truly Useless."

"Hiccup, stop. You aren't useless. You came back! That's hardly being useless."

He groaned. "But I can't stop this! I go outside, see someone, and get paralysed by the thought of them behind dead."

Astrid sighed. "We'll figure this out. Maybe if we took down Viggo?"

"I'd take anything at this point. But, I wouldn't be able to get near Viggo. I can barely walk out to the clubhouse."

"Then we'll take care of Viggo. Well, the other guys will. You and I are going to focus on getting you better."

Hiccup looked confused. "How? If taking out Viggo is the only option, I got nothing."

"We'll find a way. Even if we never fix this, I'll still stand by you."

* * *

Hiccup sat on his bed, trying to think of a way to one-up Viggo, when he appeared.

 _So, you're trying to find a way to beat me, hmm?_

Hiccup groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

 _You do realise you can never beat me? No matter what, I'm still going to be in your head. Sure, maybe you think Astrid is alive, and maybe you think you're free, but the truth is, you're not. You're still stuck in my prison. All that's left is for Ryker to come in there and murder your friends, your family._

"No."

 _You will die. Your friends will die. And all that you've fought for will be lost._

"NO!"

Astrid quickly ran into the room. "Hiccup?"

He collapsed to the floor. "I can't get him out of my head."

She sat down beside him and held him in her arms. "You have to fight it, Hiccup. You have to. Don't listen to him. You can't."

After innumerable minutes, Hiccup gasped. "He's gone."

Astrid held him tighter. "Hiccup, what was that?"

He sighed. "Viggo. He's in my head, trying to get me to doubt. How do we beat someone who is inside me?"

* * *

Astrid sat down beside Heather. "I need your help."

She nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

Astrid sighed. "I need you to go to Berk and ask Gothi for anything and everything she has that have to do with the effects of hallucinations."

Heather frowned. "Is this about Hiccup?"

She nodded. "His time with Viggo has effected him more than we thought. I would go, but I may be the only person he'll not go berserk around."

At 'berserk', Dagur glanced at her. Astrid sighed. "Sorry, Dagur. Not you. Hiccup."

The former Berserker Chief walked over. "You have to stay beside my brother, no matter what. He's too important to the cause to be ruined by Viggo and his Dragon Hunters. Heather and I will make them pay for what they did, you just stay here and watch Hiccup. He needs you, Astrid."

She nodded. "I was going to stay with him. You guys just make sure the Riders are safe." Astrid sighed. "As of this moment, Hiccup and I are no longer a part of the Dragon Riders. We won't be until Hiccup has fully recovered from what happened."

Heather stood. "I should probably get going. How bad is Hiccup?"

"Bad. He was yelling at Viggo."

Both Heather and Dagur's eyes widened. "But...Viggo's not here."

Astrid sighed. "That's what makes it bad. I don't know how long it'll be until we lose him completely, and I am not willing to do that."

* * *

 **So, we all feel sorry for Hiccup, and we all want to kill Viggo. Do I have that right? I feel like I do.**

 **Hiccup is going to have a very hard time with the voices coming up. Kinda reminds me of me. All of my angry readers haunting me. I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!**

 **In all seriousness, Astrid has her work cut out for her. Which means I do too. Joy. Stupid Viggo.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	38. How To Save Your Hiccup

**Thanks to Guest, ReptileGirl497, Smoe05 and yesthenLucky9 for the feedback!**

 **I would like to apologise to everyone who is following this story. For some odd reason, FanFiction isn't sending out E-Mails about the chapter. Meaning you guys don't get told when I post the chapter. Also, that Canadian Stereotype about how we Canadians apologise for everything is very true. This isn't even my fault and I'm apologising.**

 **Smoe05: We have another reference in here! HAHA!**

 **Anyway, we are continuing down the path of insanity. Well, Hiccup's insanity. And mine. The muse will not stay quiet!**

 **Lots of Hiccstrid in this one!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid sighed. It had been two weeks since Hiccup's last outburst, and she was desperately hoping that it was over.

"Hiccup?"

He smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"You feeling OK?"

"Fine. Maybe it's over?"

Astrid sighed. "We can only hope."

Hiccup frowned. "What if Viggo wanted me to leave the Dragon Riders, and as soon as I did, he stopped torturing me?"

"Or, whatever Gothi gave you actually helped."

"Maybe. Hiccup opened the door and was met with the image of Viggo. Hiccup fell back onto the floor and looked desperately at Astrid.

"Yep. Definitely not over."

* * *

Astrid slowly walked into the clubhouse. "We need to find Viggo, fast."

Heather stood. "What's happening? I thought Hiccup was better?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't know what started it back up, but he saw Viggo and fell over, terrified. Hiccup is going to be useless in a fight with him. After what he went through, I don't blame him."

Dagur stood as well. "I have some old contacts that aren't a fan of Viggo. I can ask them for any information regarding him."

Astrid nodded. "Good." She looked at the twins and Snotlout. "As for the three of you. You are not to do any tricks or pranks of any kind. You guys seem to have a habit of doing seemingly harmless tricks that can seriously mess up one of us. And I can't have that happening to Hiccup. Understand?"

The trio nodded, Snotlout looking pensive. "You know, if Hiccup doesn't bounce back, you can always have me."

Astrid groaned. She had had a nice vacation from the mutton-heads flirting, and she was hoping he was done with it. She should of known better.

* * *

Tuffnut and Heather were on patrol. Which was normal, seeing that Tuffnut wouldn't flirt with her. Now, they stood on the edge of the landing dock, looking at the sea.

He glanced at her. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder..."

Heather looked at him and waited for the continuation of the question. "Wonder what?"

"Ah, oh, sorry, kinda spaced out. IS THAT VIGGO?"

Heather sighed as he glanced closer.

"No. Rock."

"Mutton-Head."

* * *

Astrid slowly walked into Hiccup's hut. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He sighed. "Fine, I guess. I just wish I knew how to fix this. I-" Hiccup stopped, a look of fear crossing over his face. "Go away."

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup?"

He sat up abruptly. "Don't touch her!"

She started towards him. "Hiccup, what is happening? Who are you talking to?"

"Stop!" Hiccup was yelling, but it wasn't directed at her. He paused as though listening. "Shut up! You say the same thing every time! Get away from my family!"

"Hiccup!"

Astrid wrapped her arms around the lad, covering his green eyes from whatever he was seeing. Hiccup tried to break free.

"No! Astrid, you have to move, he's right over there!"

"Hiccup, no one else is in this hut."

"He is! I saw him! He's right..." Hiccup trailed off and glanced around the hut. "He was right here."

Astrid hugged him tight. "Hiccup, what was that?"

He sighed. "Viggo. He's messing with my head. He was going to kill you. Again."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Have you been having nightmares?" When he nodded, Astrid sighed. "I told you to come find me. How long?"

Hiccup paused as though afraid. "Every night for a while now. That's why I seemed normal during the day. It was during the night."

Astrid stood. "Ok. You have a choice. Either you spend your nights at my hut, or I spend my nights at yours. Pick one."

Hiccup started to shake his head. "This-this really isn't-"

"It is. I need to protect you, and I can't do that if I'm not with you."

He sighed, defeated. "I'll go to your hut."

Astrid nodded and turned to leave, when he spoke up.

"And, Astrid?" When she turned, he continued. "Thanks. I appreciate it. Really."

She smiled. "I'll always be here. Standing between you and Viggo. Always."

Hiccup smiled, blocking the mental image of her getting stabbed. He shook his head. "I know. Thanks."

"I'll come check on you later. I'm going to find a bigger bed."

Hiccup sighed. "T-That's not really necessary, is it?"

Astrid smiled at his uneasiness. "Well, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Fine. I'll come by later."

She grinned. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You have no idea..."

Astrid laughed. "Get some rest, Hiccup. You need it."

* * *

 **Viggo! Get out of my Hiccstrid story! You're ruining everything! GRRRR!  
**

 **Funny how Hiccup is plagued with visions of Viggo, not Ryker. Seeing as how Ryker 'killed' Astrid, I would think Hiccup would see Ryker. But, alas... (It's because I like Viggo better)**

 **Thanks for reading! (Leave a comment to yell at Viggo. Or me. Or the muse. You know what, just the muse)**

 **:)**


	39. Almost Lost

**Thanks to FanWriter02, Guest, dragonboy111, phieillydinyia and Smoe05 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: If you guys keep giving me prompts, it could go on for quite a while. I have a few story arcs planned for the future.**

 **dragonboy111: Nope. Hiccup doesn't get much of a break from the torture. But, he will recover. Maybe. It's all up to the muse!  
**

 **I know that I said that chapter 40 wouldn't be a cliffhanger, and it might not be. It's still in the works.**

 **Smoe05: got some more references in here for you! And yes, Tuff would like a thermal sweater.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup smiled at the gathered Riders. Well, almost all of them. Snotlout was getting on his nerves with his incessant flirting with Astrid. It was all she could do to not bash his face in. It was all Hiccup could do to not do that either.

Since Viggo had decided to kidnap both Hiccup and Astrid, and ruin Hiccup's thought process, they had decided to declare war on Viggo and the Dragon Hunters. Well, more accurately, Viggo declared war on them.

Hiccup grinned. "Anyone want to guess why I gathered you here today?"

Snotlout looked cheeky. "Uh… is it because the war's over and you're sending us home?"

Astrid sighed in exasperation. "That's exactly it, Snotlout. War's over. We won. Turns out, you're the big hero; we're going to hold a parade in your honour. I get to fly the float. And Heather here is in CHARGE OF CONFETTI!"

He grinned at her. "I'm no stranger to sarcasm, babe."

Now Astrid was livid. "Shut your mouth or else I'll have Tuffnut slit your throat while you're asleep."

Tuff grinned. "Oh, I'd do it, too."

Hiccup groaned. "Oh, gods. Ok, listen everyone; we have a location on Viggo. Astrid and I are going to scout it out, while the rest of you hang back in case we get into trouble."

Snotlout couldn't resist. "And if you get into trouble and die, I can take over the Dragon Riders, right?"

Astrid sighed. "Tuff, I want you to poison Snotlout's next meal."

Hiccup sighed. "Guys, focus. We are leaving in a few hours. This window is small. If we fail here, we might not get another chance at taking down Viggo." He looked distant for a second. "He's going to pay for what he's done."

Astrid touched his elbow. "Hicc?"

He looked around, momentarily confused. "Sorry. I lost focus for a minute. We need to prepare, guys. Let's go."

* * *

"Hiccup, I don't want you to go on this mission."

"Astrid, it's not up for debate. I have to see this thing through."

She sighed. "What if it's a trap? We might lose you for nothing! I can't-I won't-let that happen. We've come too far to lose you now."

Hiccup looked at her. "You've done a lot for me these past few weeks, and I'm grateful for it. That's why I love you. But if I don't see Viggo, defeated, it won't and will never be over for me. I need to be a part of this. I have to be a part of this."

Astrid groaned. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, will I?"

He grinned. "Sorry. No." Hiccup frowned. "Now, chances are I won't be able to do anything because of him, so I will be relying on you, Astrid. If it gets to be too much, get us out of there."

"But, the mission-"

Hiccup looked at her fondly. "The mission isn't worth your life. I'd rather lose this fight than lose you."

Astrid smiled, and was leaning in for a kiss, when Ruffnut walked in.

"Hey, H. We need you to-OH MY THOR! What are you two doing?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid jumped away from each other. "Nothing!"

Ruff sighed. "Sure looked like something! Almost as bad as Fishlegs and Heather."

Hiccup spun around. "What did you say about Heather?"

She chuckled. "Wow. You are jumpy. Nothing is going with Heather. Calm down, H."

* * *

Astrid was checking up on their defences with Heather when it happened. The one thing she feared.

They were inspecting the Night Terrors when Toothless's emergency plasma blast shone through the sky. They were on Dragon's Edge, so that could only mean…

"Hiccup." Astrid breathed. She and Heather raced to Hiccup's hut, where they found him, unconscious on the floor.

Astrid knelt beside him, feeling desperately for a pulse. It was there, he was alive.

Quickly, she sprang into action. "Heather, get the medicine Gothi gave you last time you were on Berk." She looked at the rest of the Riders. "The mission is on hold. Go back to your huts. Too many people will hamper us."

Heather ran back in as the others were heading out. "I have the kit."

Astrid nodded. "Good. I don't know how much time we'll have." She rested her hand on Hiccup's forehead. "Come on, Hiccup. Stay with us. C'mon."

* * *

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Where was he? Who was he?

A familiar voice sounded beside him. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

He turned to find a blonde teen sitting beside him, looking worried. She seemed familiar. Hiccup searched his memory for where he would have seen such a beautiful face before. After a moment, it came to him.

Hiccup smiled. "Astrid."

Astrid sighed in relief. "You had us worried for quite a while." She frowned, wondering why it took him a moment to come up with her name. "What's your name?"

He thought for a moment. "Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock."

OK. That's good. "Do you remember what happened?"

Hiccup frowned. "I saw… an enemy? Someone wanted to hurt us." A moment later, the name came to him. "Viggo."

He shuddered as a sea of memories flooded over him. "A-Astrid. I think I'm going to rest for a bit. I'm just tired, really tired."

Astrid stood. "I'm going to stay here, keep you company. OK?"

Hiccup nodded "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Astrid smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. "I'm here for you, Hiccup. I'll never leave you."

* * *

 **Man, emotional ending is emotional.**

 **Poor Hiccup. What is that, the second time he lost his memory? I betcha Snotlout had something to do with it...**

 **I can't wait for Viggo to pay for his mistakes. Do NOT mess with my Hiccstrid! AURGH!**

 **Ok, I'm calm. That was the muse talking. He does that sometimes.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	40. Broken

**Thanks to Smoe05 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **Hiccup's mental state has been a main topic these previous ten chapters. Hopefully (up to the muse) the focus will shift onto dealing with the enemy. AKA Viggo and Ryker. And some days Snotlout.**

 **This does not mean Hiccup is magically better. He won't be better for a long time. He just hopefully won't be as bad as he is in this chapter.**

 **Short chapter, mainly because all the characters are asleep at the end, and sleeping characters don't do much. Or do they?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid knew it was coming. Heather had no idea how to help. Fishlegs was concerned for their leader. The twins made comments about his mental state. Snotlout just didn't care.

It had started when Heather gave him the medicine Gothi had given her.

Turns out, Hiccup was allergic.

* * *

"Get off!" Hiccup struggled against Fishlegs holding him in place. Scratch marks ran up Hiccup's head as he had tried to claw whatever was in his head out. "You're a monster! You killed my family! I just want Astrid back!"

He managed to roll away from Fishlegs, and grabbed the first weapon he could find. Unfortunately, that was Inferno.

Hiccup activated it and held it defensively, preventing the Riders from reaching him. "Stay back!"

Astrid motioned to the other Riders. "Get out of here. I'll deal with this."

As they left, she looked sympathetically at him. "Hiccup..."

"Shut up!" He snarled. "You're dead. I've seen this trick before. You think you can convince me to join you by mimicking Astrid? You're not her!"

Hiccup held a hand to his head and swayed. "Just, get out."

Astrid stepped forward. "Your name is Hiccup Haddock, son of Stoick the Vast. You are the Leader of the Dragon Riders, as well as Heir to the Throne of Berk."

He momentarily looked confused. "Who-who are you?"

She sighed. "My name is Astrid Hofferson. I'm your second in command, as well as your girlfriend. I've been trying to help you deal with this, but it looks like I'm failing."

Hiccup slumped to one knee, deactivating and dropping Inferno, using both hands to hold his head. He spoke through clenched teeth. "Astrid, he won't leave!"

She frowned; this was new. Hiccup was wavering between believing she was dead, and knowing she was alive. Unfortunately, the one person who would know what to do in this situation was the one affected.

Astrid sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Hiccup, how do I help you? What can I do?"

Hiccup glanced at her, obviously in immense pain. "Leave. Useless 's all I am. Can't even protect m'self. You'd be better with anyone else."

Astrid glared at him. "Hiccup Haddock, I am not leaving you! There is no one better!" She stopped talking as he whimpered in pain and collapsed into himself. Astrid hugged him tighter. "Hiccup. Talk to me?"

He shuddered and leaned into her. "He's here. Taunting me. Reminding me." He moaned as another wave of pain passed over him. He raised his head for a second. "He's telling me you're dead."

Hiccup's head dropped into Astrid's lap, and she just held him, having no idea how to help. Hiccup had been sleeping in her bed for a week now, and not a night went by where she didn't have to comfort him as he woke up screaming from a nightmare. Something more had happened when he was captured, he just wasn't letting them know. And now it was killing him.

Astrid sighed in relief, not for her, but for him, as Hiccup fell unconscious. She knew the mind could only take so much, and he had to be pushing his limit. Astrid leaned against the wall, refusing to let go of Hiccup. She held him against her chest and felt herself begin to drift off, and prayed to the gods that Hiccup, for once, would have a good sleep.

She doubted it, though.

* * *

 **I'm toying with ideas, but next up will probably be a dream sequence. Just to change things up. The muse commands it!  
**

 **So, who wants to murder Viggo for what he did to Hiccup? Yeah, me too! So, keep reading, and the come-uppence will hopefully happen soon.**

 **If Hiccup gets his mind back...**

 **Thanks or reading!**


	41. Stay

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, dragonboy111 and Smoe05 for the feedback!**

 **Fanfiction is still broken, so, come check out my story daily. I usually post daily. Except on Sunday. I don't post on a Sunday.**

 **While the chapter may not appear in my E-Mail inbox, your guys reviews sure do! And, let me tell you, it is very encouraging to see a review from a guest, or someone new. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Thus ends the series of dark chapters. Hopefully, we are moving on to lighter stuff. As is such, this chapter has all the Hiccstrid! Love me for that! Actually, love the muse, it was his idea. (Oh, the conversations I have in my head. Kinda terrrifying actually.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup woke with a start. Whatever he was lying on was soft. And moving. Rising up and down. Like someone's-oooooh. And there was hair in his face. Long, blonde hair. He pieced it together and sighed.

"Let's hope she doesn't kill me when she wakes up."

He tried to calculate the odds of him dreaming. They were slim. He had had nothing but nightmares the last week, and only Astrid holding him made a difference. Now, here he was, with no nightmares, and he was literally sleeping on top of her. He remembered fainting due to the pain of having another voice in his head. But he had no idea how he had ended up sleeping ON TOP of Astrid. How that had happened must of been her doing.

Astrid stirred. He tried to move, but she held him in place. She murmured something that sounded like 'stay'.

Hiccup stopped and just laid there, listening to her soft breaths. "Morning."

Astrid gave a quiet sigh. "Morning, Hicc."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me 'Hicc'?"

She smiled. "That's your new name. Only I can call you that, though."

"How did I sleep?"

Astrid leaned against a wall and pulled him close. If they had been in a bed, they would of been cuddling. "Like a baby. I tried talking to you several times, but you were out. As far as I can tell, you had no nightmares. This seems to be working."

He smiled. "That's because of you. Thank you, Astrid. For everything."

Astrid held him tighter. "This is nice. Just the two of us. No mutton-heads, no enemies to deal with." She sighed contently. "Why can't it always be like this?"

Hiccup grinned. "Well, if we kicked Snotlout out, it might be."

Astrid chuckled. "Can we? That'd make life so much easier."

"He does have a purpose."

"Like what? Interrupting us when we're doing something toghether? He does that a lot."

Hiccup sighed contently. "That's because we're together constantly, Milady."

Astrid pursed her lips. "I like it that way."

He smiled and kissed her, then laid back contently at her side. He draped an arm over her.

"If this keeps up, I might be able to move back to my own hut."

Astrid glanced at him, eyes teetering between looking hurt and happy that he was improving. "Is that what you want?"

Hiccup sighed. "Honestly? No. Usually, the best part of my day is waking up to Astrid Hofferson's beautiful face next to me. I wouldn't give that up for the world."

Astrid smiled. "Me either. I love that. The knowledge that someone you love is staying with you. I want you to stay."

"Then stay I shall."

Hiccup pulled her in closer, and Astrid dropped her head onto his chest. "I love you." She mumbled softly.

He smiled, even though he knew what she had said. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

She smiled as well. "I said I love you, you mutton-head!"

Hiccup grinned. "Wow. And you claim to love me. Harsh words, Miss Hofferson." He chuckled. "I love you, too."

* * *

They were silent for a few moments, before Astrid smiled at Hiccup. "I love the Edge when it's silent. No mutton-heads running about, no enemies trying to destroy you. It's peaceful. And quiet. I love the quietness."

"HEY! HICCSTRID!"

Astrid and Hiccup both groaned. "So much for the quietness."

Astrid didn't let go of him. "Maybe they won't find us."

Hiccup sighed. "No, they will. The sound is getting closer. Which means they've already searched my hut. So, the logical move would be to come here."

Astrid's response was to hold on to him tighter. Hiccup chuckled.

"It'll make the guys day to see you like this."

"What?" Astrid murmured, still not letting go. "Possessive? We never get to do anything anymore."

"Hey guys! There you-woah! Little warning next time?"

Hiccup smiled. "You wanted to see me, Snotlout?"

He backed away. "I'll let Heather do the briefing. I need to go wash my eyes with bleach."

Both Hiccup and Astrid chuckled. They heard quiet footsteps as Heather crept in.

"Am, I-uh-interrupting?"

Astrid smiled. "No. What's up?"

Heather sighed and looked at Hiccup. "Message for you, boss."

Hiccup frowned. "'Boss'? What's going on? This isn't good, is it?"

"We don't know. The Terror came from the opposite direction of Berk. So we know who it isn't."

Hiccup didn't even get up from Astrid. He just grabbed the message and read silently, Astrid looking at it. They both simultaneously looked at each other, and jumped up.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Get all the Riders in the clubhouse. Now!"

* * *

As the other Riders came into the clubhouse, Hiccup was pacing, holding his head. Astrid knew what that meant, he was relieving an old memory that he would rather have kept away. Which meant that the letter was very much not good.

She saw that there was a second page to the letter, something she had missed when she read it before. The first page was some note from Dagur, outlining various information about Viggo and his operation. But, she hadn't gotten a glimpse of the second page.

Astrid watched as Hiccup unfolded the second page and stared into his tense face. "Hiccup? What is it?"

Hiccup sighed and laid his head in his hands. "Viggo. He wants to meet."

* * *

 **See? Did anything bad happen that chapter? Well, Snotlout coming in was bad, ruining my Hiccstrid. THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT! I blame the muse.**

 **ReptileGirl497: I could always use more prompts. Because eventually, my idea pipeline will run dry. Can't have that happening.**

 **Oh, yeah. I forgot. Cliffhanger! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	42. Night of Fury

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Smoe05, ReptileGirl497 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **I've done some rather horrible things to Hiccup. He's been captured (several times), he's been made to believe that Toothless was dead, he watched Astrid die. None of that comes close to what happens to him in this chapter.**

 **Now, before you get all angry at me for not keeping to what I said. (Something, something, Hiccstrid. Something, something, not as dark.) But, I was reading Mauled by harrypanther, which was a very good read. (If you check it out, I must warn you. It's dark.) I was inspired by that Hiccup. So, thank you, harrypanther. (Or just blame the muse. That's what I do.)**

 **Ironically, it was harrypanther's review that made the story go down this path. Hmm.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid stared at him. "What?"

Hiccup got up and walked to the open door, staring at the sea. "Viggo wants to meet me. How in Thor's name did he find us?"

"We don't know. What does this mean?"

Hiccup sighed. "It means we go back to Berk. We can't adequately protect ourselves here."

"But, the Edge-"

Hiccup turned back to face them. "No. I've experienced what Viggo can do. We leave. We can rebuild."

Astrid glanced at the other guys. Hiccup was paralysed by fear. It was clear that he wasn't going to even consider meeting with Viggo. That would only get him captured.

"So, what's the long term plan here?"

"We regroup, reorganise, and take out Viggo."

Astrid gasped. Hiccup, the one who saw the good in everyone, had ceased to see good in Viggo. He only saw him as a monster. The wounds he had sustained while with Viggo went further than she thought.

She stepped forward. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup sighed. "We're going to leave in the morning. Pack only the essentials. Don't burden down your dragon. We need to leave as fast as possible."

* * *

Hiccup stepped into his and Astrid's room and shuddered. Viggo coming back was...terrifying. He had no way of blocking out the memories; so he was going to do the only thing he could.

Astrid followed behind him. "Hiccup? What are we going to do?"

Hiccup stared at the wall. "Go. To. War."

She stepped towards him. "Are you ok?"

Hiccup sat on their bed and sighed. "No. I'm not. It's been an hour since we got that note, and I keep seeing things. I have to stop him. If only to clear my head. And to do that, I have to change."

Astrid sat beside him. "I don't want you to change. If you change in the wrong direction, you'll push us away."

Hiccup cast a cold glare on her. "I thought you said you'd be beside me always."

"I-I am. I-"

Hiccup held his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that harsh."

Astrid wrapped an arm around him. "Hiccup, what is happening to you? We've been dealing with the aftermath for a while now, but it's never effected you as much as the last two days have."

* * *

Even after Hiccup fell asleep that night, Astrid couldn't. She was kept awake, in part, by worrying about whether Hiccup would stay asleep, but also, wondering what had happened to her Fearless Leader. He was the one who always had a plan, and the courage to do the impossible. He had proved that when he took down the Red Death.

The fear of that moment seemed like nothing compared to now. Viggo and Ryker had tortured him relentlessly, never planning on letting him go. They hadn't cared about how damaged he would be if he survived. They had effectively turned Hiccup into someone who was afraid of their own shadow.

Astrid knew that it would take a long time for Hiccup to be normal. But, she was determined to stay by him every step of the way. And, it had looked like they were almost out of that tunnel of despair.

But now, something was different. Slowly, but surely, Hiccup was changing. Astrid supposed being tortured everyday by the voice of the enemy would do that to you. She glanced at Hiccup, at all the scars he had, and wondered just how long he had heard the voices, and just ignored them. Because now, it seemed he was being goaded by them.

* * *

 _Hiccup was running. That wasn't strange, most of his nightmares started with someone chasing him. But, something felt off. He didn't recognise this place. There was a cliff to his right, and a jungle to his left. How did he get here? And who was chasing him?_

 _An arrow pierced a fallen tree to his left, making him swerve to the cliff. He couldn't be captured again. If necessary, he would jump._

 _He stopped at the edge of the cliff and turned. It was just one guy. He was dressed in a purple cloak, and had a hood on._

 _The stranger grinned. "Viggo will pay handsomely for you, Haddock."_

 _Hiccup slowly backed up until his foot reached the very edge of the cliff. "What are you, some sort of bounty hunter?"_

 _"Something like that. Come on, boy. There is no escape."_

 _Hiccup frowned. "Why are you after me?"_

 _The man chuckled. "Viggo Grimborn has placed a bounty on you. Dead or alive. I prefer alive." He grinned sadistically. "The trip there won't be pleasant for you."_

 _Hiccup turned and tried to jump off the edge of the cliff. Anything was better than going back to Viggo. He'd rather die then go back there. The moment his foot left the edge, the bounty hunter procured a chain and threw it at him. The chain wrapped around his middle, slamming him against the cliff wall as the hunter hauled him back up._

 _"It won't be so easy to escape, boy. Now, you have angered me." The man wrapped the chain around Hiccup's neck and proceeded to drag him out to his ship._

* * *

 _"I will make sure you stay awake to feel every cut. Your death will be beyond excruciating. You will know suffering beyond your worst nightmares."_

 _Hiccup, losing courage fast, managed to glare at Viggo. "I'm not afraid of you."_

 _Viggo chuckled. A truly horrifying sound. "I never said I would cut you." He gestured to the far side of the room, where a group of people waited. "They will."_

 _The group walked forward, revealing the Dragon Riders. Fishlegs, the twins, Snotlout, Heather, and...Astrid. None of them looked happy at him. In fact, they looked like they would enjoy this._

 _Hiccup was shocked. "Guys?" Desperate, he looked at Astrid. "A-Astrid?"_

 _"Shut up, Hiccup! You've had this coming for a long time. Did you ever think I actually loved you? Ha! I felt sorry for you. Took pity on you. Now, it's looking to be the worst mistake of my life."_

 _He was speechless. "But...I..."_

 _"You still don't get it, do you? You. Are. Useless. Nothing. I don't know why we even kept you around after you were captured. You're a liability. You bring nothing. Snotlout would make a far better Leader then you."_

 _Hiccup dropped his head. "Astrid..."_

 _A large black mass was thrown into the room. Hiccup instantly recognised it as Toothless. A fury unlike nothing he had ever felt before built within him._

 _"What did you do to him!"_

 _Viggo grinned. "I'm doing exactly what you are not capable of. I am taking everything away from you. Now, you have nothing. No friends, no family, no dragon! You. Are. Nothing."_

 _Hiccup shook from fury and misery, unable to do anything. He was trapped. He was going to be killed, with his last image being the dead eyes of his best friend, and the rage-filled eyes of his girlfriend._

 _"No. NO! NOOOOO-_ "

* * *

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup bolted upright, staring at the scared eyes of Astrid. "What."

"Hiccup, what happened in your nightmare?"

He chuckled mirthlessly. "We all got killed."

Astrid was shocked. "What?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just Useless, aren't I?"

"Hiccup, what are you talking about? You aren't useless. You're amazing! I thought we went over this."

He stood. "You sure? Sure I'm not a liability? Or do you think I offer nothing, that you think I should of been kicked out after Viggo captured me last time?"

"Hiccup. I would _never_ think that. I-"

He turned and faced the wall. "Really? Sure you don't think Snotlout would make a better Leader then me?"

Astrid backed up a step. "What? Hiccup, you are worth a hundred Snotlout's. I wound never say anything like that. I-"

Hiccup turned back to her, fury in his eye. "Then why do I keep having these nightmares about you killing me! Ever. Single. Time! You taunt me, reject me, then you kill Toothless. How do I know it's not a vision!"

"Hiccup, I would never-"

"Really? You sure you're not with me out of pity? That you only feel sorry for me and that's it?"

"I love you! I want to help you! And I will! Something's going on in your head. But, you have to know I would never say any of that stuff. Without you, we wouldn't be here."

Hiccup abruptly started for the door. Astrid stared at him. "Where are you going?"

"On a flight. I need to figure out what's real. And make sure my best friend wasn't killed while I was asleep."

When he left, Astrid sank to the floor. Hiccup had had some bouts with nightmares, but nothing ever was this bad.

* * *

Hiccup stopped outside the hut and sighed. A voice in his head, one that sounded a lot like Viggo, was telling him that he was nothing, that he was too powerless to beat him. Hiccup grimaced and carefully felt his hair for the two braids Astrid had put in his hair following the Alvin fiasco. Then, he grabbed his knife.

Telling himself that he was no longer worthy of being with Astrid, Hiccup put the knife up to his hair and sliced, the two auburn braids falling out and landing on the deck.

* * *

 **So, in your opinion, what was worse? Chapter 30? Or this one?**

 **It's funny. The story was completely different until I recieved a review saying "Will Hiccup meet with Viggo? (What am I saying-of course he will-he's Hiccup!)"**

 **So, Blame that guy. And the muse. Because I run all my ideas past the muse.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	43. Where No One Goes

**Thanks to harrypanther, dragonboy111, phieillydiyia, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for feedback!**

 **So, you guys took that chapter...moderately well.**

 **ReptileGirl497: Hiccup is putting it on hold. Or something. He cut his braids because he didn't feel worthy to be with Astrid. Maybe he actually cut it off? Who knows? Not even Hiccup knows?**

 **phieillydiyia: We don't really know when Hiccup got his braids in. I just tied it in with the Alvin situation because I wanted to. (Or, the muse wanted to.) To quote a section off of another one of harrypanthers stories, this time out of Blacksmiths Apprentice: If it fits, run with it. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid knew there was a problem when Hiccup didn't show up to bed that night. Yes, he had been angry, but she had been able to look past that initial anger, and all she saw was a scared, broken teen. He wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself. For seeing that image. For being broken by Viggo.

That was the real issue. Hiccup had finally cracked under the pressure. Viggo had grown so aggravating, that it was all Hiccup could do to not snap all the time. Astrid had noticed Hiccup tense, and had figured something along those lines.

She carefully stepped into his room. Empty. Not a surprise, he hadn't really spent any time in his hut since moving into hers. But, if he wasn't with her, or here, where was he? And for that matter, Toothless was gone as well.

Then, she spotted something on his desk. It was a map. All of Viggo's compounds. It looked like he was planning on systematically taking out the Hunters forces until someone told him where Viggo was hiding. He either was going to destroy the Dragon Hunters, or die trying. Or both.

Astrid, tears streaming down her face, charged into the clubhouse, where the rest of the Riders were eating. She looked first to Heather.

"How dangerous is Hiccup?"

Heather just looked at her. "What?"

"Now. How dangerous is Hiccup?"

Snotlout chuckled. "Dangerous? Hiccup? Ha, like old Useless could-"

Astrid, filled with rage, slammed her fist on the table. "Don't you call him that! Hiccup. Is. Gone. Probably to kill Viggo. Which means that we have to find him first. If you have ANYTHING bad to say about him, I will leave you here and find him myself."

Heather looked at Snotlout, then back to Astrid. "Where did Hiccup go? Why?"

Astrid shuddered and sat at the table. "He had a map. He's going to take out Viggo. And he's not planning on making it out alive."

* * *

Ever since Hiccup had been captured by Alvin the first time, he had been training with Astrid in hand to hand and sword combat. There had been a few times he had actually beaten her a few times. And if you could beat Astrid Hofferson, there wasn't a fighter alive that could beat you.

His hand kept on touching the place where he used to have his braids. They had been a part of him for so long, he was still surprised at them being gone. And it had been over a week.

The voice Hiccup heard in his head now wasn't Viggo. It was Astrid. Asking, pleading with him to come back to them. To come back to her. In his heart, he knew that Astrid loved him, and he knew that he was in the wrong to yell at her. He loved her. He was doing this, all of this, for her.

He still had a reluctance to kill. Hiccup had stormed countless bases with Toothless, and hadn't killed a single Hunter. It simply wasn't who he was. Hiccup knew he could bounce back from a lot of things, but killing wasn't one of them.

Now, he knew where Viggo was. Dragon Island. That close to Berk? He had sent the Riders back to Berk.

He sighed. "I finally have what I want. The chance to take down Viggo. But what have I lost to get here?"

* * *

Astrid slammed a Hunter against the wall. "I'm looking for a one-legged Viking with a big Night Fury. Tell me where they are!"

The Hunter looked at her in fear. "One-legged? Yeah. He came through he a while ago, demanding the location of Viggo."

Astrid grabbed a dagger and held it to his face. "I'm not in the mood for this tonight. You will tell me where they are going, or you will be in immense pain."

The man almost screamed the next two words. "Dragon Island! He's headed for Dragon Island! Viggo is there. Ryker is away on business."

At that moment, an explosion could be heard, shaking the entire facility. The Hunters face grew pale. "The Dragon Conquerer is here!"

Tuffnut stuck his face in the door. "Ah, guys? We have Hunters incoming."

Astrid slammed the handle of her dagger into the mans head, knocking him out. "Get ready! Heather, Fishlegs, get on your dragons and provide cover fire! Snot, Ruff, you guys get on Barf and Belch and see how much damage you can cause. Tuff, you're with me."

She handed him a bow and arrow and a bucket of Monstrous Nightmare gel. "Light then release."

Astrid went first, then Tuffnut. Unfortunately, his arrow slammed against the wall, five feet in front of him.

Astrid stared at him. "That was the worst throw ever. Of all time."

He shrugged. "Not my fault. Someone put a wall in my way."

* * *

Hiccup slowly advanced and looked around. The place was deserted. Except for a single person.

"Welcome, Hiccup! It has been far too long since you graced us with your presence."

He gritted his teeth. "Viggo."

Viggo smiled. "Seeing as how you rejected my generous invitation, I had to find some other way to see you. My, you do look terrible. Not getting enough sleep?"

"Actually, it's the days that are the worst. I am here to kill you. So that no one ever has to go through what you did to me."

Viggo chuckled. "Oh, but we had so much fun together. The things you did..."

Hiccup activated Inferno. "ENOUGH! I am going to end you. Right here. Right now! It's over. You've lost."

"Lost? Oh, no. I've won. I have broken the Leader of the Dragon Riders. Mentally and physically."

"I'm not going to discuss what you did to me. As much as I would like to make you feel every moment of pain I've had to endure because of you, I won't."

Viggo still just stood there, hands clasped behind his back. "And do you really think that this ends with me? That you'll magically be free from the nightmares, from all of it? If you don't deal with it, it won't away."

Hiccup stepped forward. "And if I don't deal with you, you won't go away." He was shaking with rage. "You are an animal. And I'm going to slaughter you like an animal."

Viggo chuckled. "Even I have people I answer to. Kill me, and you'll never know who they are."

Hiccup raised Inferno. "I can live with not knowing. You won't, though."

"Wait!"

Hiccup turned. "Astrid?"

She stopped in front of him, holding in her gasp at his missing braids. "Hiccup, you can't do this. This isn't you."

"It's who I have to be. Viggo has to be taken care of. You don't know what he did to me."

Astrid sighed. "I know enough to know that if you kill him, then you are one step closer to becoming like him. And I will not lose my Hiccup to Viggo."

Hiccup looked convinced for a few seconds, then his resolve came back. "I can't. He's caused too much pain. Anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated."

Astrid raised her chin. "I'm in your way." She paused. "Kill me."

* * *

 **Before you get all mad and yell at the muse, who doesn't like being yelled at, and in turns yells at me, and I don't like that. (So keep him happy.) Before you do that, try to think of nice, Hiccstrid chapters to read, because that might be the last one. Hiccup is unpredictable, and will do whatever it takes to eliminate Viggo. Anything.**

 **This particular story arc is coming to an end. On to the next one!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	44. Nothing Left to Live For

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, phieillydinyia and yesthenLucky9 for the reviews!**

 **Seeing as how FanFiction is STILL broken, both views and reviews have gone down. Which makes me thankful for each and ever one of you who have read this story. Thank you guys so much!**

 **Hiccup reaches an all time low. Which means, we get to go high! Which means, Hiccstrid is coming back! Probably the next chapter.**

 **Hiccup kinda gets a little depressed in this one. Y'know, bad choices, all that stuff.**

 **The return of voice Viggo. He really wants Hiccup dead. So does the muse. (Fight the power)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was torn. He wanted his revenge against Viggo, but if killing Astrid was the price, it wasn't worth it.

He glared at her. "Astrid, move."

"No. If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me."

Hiccup sighed. "I have to kill him. I have to make him pay for what he did to me and so many others. He lied to us, and tortured us. He used us. Manipulated us for his own purposes. And for what?" He glared at Viggo. "He needs to pay."

Astrid sighed. She had one last idea. "Fine."

As Hiccup looked at her in surprise, she slammed her fist into his face, knocking him on his back. His head hit the ground and he was out.

* * *

Hiccup blearily opened his eyes. He hadn't been punched that hard by Astrid in...ever. And never in the face.

 _See? She finally sees how worthless and useless you are._

Hiccup frowned. _Shut up, Viggo._

He looked to his right and almost recoiled. There was the entirely of the Dragon Riders; who he had abandoned to get to Viggo. And there was his father. Why would his father, the Chief of the tribe, be here?

"What are you guys doing here?"

Tuffnut didn't look too happy. "We're here because Astrid is worried about you, H. We're your friends."

Heather looked at the Thorston twin. "We are all worried about you, Hiccup. We know that you suffered under Viggo, and we're here to help you."

 _Help? They really have no idea what you went through, do they? They wouldn't stand by you if they knew what you gave up._

Hiccup frowned. _Shut up._

He looked at his father. "Dad, why are you here?"

Stoick sighed. "Astrid asked me to be here. And it's a good thing that she did." He looked tenderly at his son. "Hiccup. Revenge can go down a treat. But, that feeling is short lived. And you'll feel worse afterwards. It's pointless, son. I know Viggo hurt you, and I know that you want to make him pay, but there is no use."

"If we had gone along with my plan, there would of been only one casualty. Me. To take out Viggo and the Dragon Hunters, that's a pretty good trade."

Astrid sighed. "Not if we lose you. Hiccup, I can't imagine a world without you in it. Please, don't make it a reality."

Hiccup groaned. "Fine. Now, can I get some sleep, please?"

The Riders all looked at each other and nodded. In a few seconds, Hiccup was alone with Toothless, who also wasn't very happy with his Rider.

Hiccup got off his bed and crouched beside Toothless. "C'mon, Bud. We have to go."

Toothless looked at him, huffed, and closed his eyes. Hiccup sighed.

"Bud, I need you! Viggo has to pay."

The Night Fury didn't even open his eyes. He just ignored Hiccup, who took the rejection to heart.

Viggo laughed triumphantly. _See? You are alone! Even your own dragon forsook you. You have nothing. No one. You are mine._

And for once, Hiccup agreed.

* * *

Astrid sighed. Sometimes she swore she knew Hiccup better than he knew himself. She knew that he would feign sleep to get the others away, and she knew that he would try to get Toothless to go after Viggo. And by the slumped shoulders that walked for the forest, it looked like the dragon had put his foot down.

Astrid started to go after him. She knew that being rejected by your closest friend could lead to devastating results. If Hiccup did what she thought he might, she knew she could never live with the consequences.

She found him in a clearing, sitting on a rock, with Inferno out. Astrid cleared her throat. "Hiccup?"

He didn't even turn around. "Go. Away."

She kept moving forward. "Hiccup, we have to talk. Please."

"No. I'm a failure. Useless. And soon, you won't have to associate yourself with me."

Astrid gasped. "Hiccup, I know what you are planning. You can't. I won't let you."

He stood and faced her. "Really? You can't stop me. I'm the one that has to live every second with the weight of his failure on his shoulder. You can't imagine what that feels like, Astrid. To know that you are a failure. That everyone hates you."

Astrid frowned. "Hiccup, what are you talking about?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She stepped forward. "Yes, it does. If it drove you to this point, it matters a lot. I haven't given up on you, so don't you dare give up on yourself. You were meant for more than this."

Hiccup was livid. "Who are you talking about? Me? Or Hiccup the Useless, the fishbone? The embarrassment. The guy whose father was this close to replacing him. That guy? He had to change. Become someone else. Hiccup had to change."

Astrid flung her arms out. "So you became Viggo? How in Thor's name does that make sense?" She could see that she hit a nerve, but she was too angry to care. "You're smart, and now ruthless. You're just like Viggo."

Hiccup gritted his teeth. "Stop. Talking. I am not Viggo Grimborn. He is a monster."

"And you are going down that path!" She shouted. "Why can't you just be Hiccup? No matter what Viggo threw at us, we defeated together! You're breaking the Riders apart."

"I need to see this through. I need to beat him."

Astrid wanted to cry. Nothing she said was getting though to Hiccup.

She turned. "Then I guess my best friend is truly dead."

As she walked away, she heard it. The _thump_ of a body hitting the ground, and a sob. Astrid turned back to face him, and found Hiccup on his hands and knees, sobbing into the earth. She tentatively started back towards him. "Hiccup?"

"I-I can't do this anymore. I wanted to protect them, b-but I ended up pushing them all away. I've lost the Dragon Riders, Toothless, and now you. He's right; I have nothing."

Astrid kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "What do you need from me?"

Hiccup glanced at her with tear-filled eyes. "Stay."

Astrid sat against the rock and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and allowed Astrid to envelop him.

"Why did you do it, Hiccup? Why did you push us away?"

Hiccup leaned into her. "I had to. It was the only way I could protect you. Viggo had to believe that you guys meant nothing to me. So he would have one less thing to take away."

Realisation dawned on Astrid. "In case you ever got captured again, you wouldn't have to watch us die."

Hiccup shuddered. "I-I couldn't watch you die anymore. I just couldn't."

Astrid hugged him tighter. "We can beat Viggo. Together. No more suicide missions." She looked at him. "Hiccup, come back to us. Come back to _me_."

He sighed. "Something my Dad said has been ringing in my ears. He said: Revenge can go down a treat. But the feeling is short lived. I don't want to lose you guys over my need for revenge."

"Hiccup, were you seriously going to-"

He cringed. "Yes. I had lost everyone. My family, friends. My dragon, and...you. I wasn't going to live like that. I had once before; never again."

Astrid sighed. "You are going to move back into my hut. No more of you being alone. If you hear Viggo, you are to come find me. Understand?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yes, Milady."

She smiled back. "Good. No more missions until you have fully healed. Both physically and mentally. And we-I-will be beside you ever step of the way. All you have to do is ask."

Hiccu nodded and stood. "I understand." He extended his hand. "We should probably get back."

Astrid nodded and took his hand. "Yeah."

As they flew away, Viggo sneered. You are mine. You will always be mine. You are alone.

Hiccup grinned. "Not anymore."

Astrid glanced over at him. "Hicc? You OK?"

He smiled, the first genuine smile in a over a month. "Perfectly fine."

* * *

 **See? Everything worked out in the end! Mostly...**

 **Anyway, Viggo has yet to get his come-uppence. But it will happen! Eventually.**

 **We are back on the prompt game! If you guys have a prompt, and you send me aforementioned prompt, I will get it into a future chapter of this story! Or, if I really like it, I'll turn it into it's own story! (Done that before.)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	45. Recovering

**Thanks to harrypanther for the review!**

 **Part two of my update. It's early because I'm overjoyed Fanfiction is fixed! Yay!**

 **Guest: I am sorry you feel that way. I understand that not everyone is going to like this story. I just hope that future chapters meet your expectations.**

 **Have all the Hiccstrid! This one bounces from different scenes, with no real connection. Don't get confused.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed as they landed at the Edge. "I have a lot of apologies to make."

Astrid nodded. "The guys were frustrated because you were becoming too reckless. Snotlout was too scared to flirt with me. The only good side to this."

Hiccup laughed. "Spread the word; meet in the clubhouse in five minutes."

* * *

Snotlout was unconvinced. "So, just like that, you're magically fixed?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm not fixed, not even close. I'm just not suicidal. I made a lot of mistakes, but hopefully I can start making up for them. First off, we aren't going on the offensive anytime soon. And I owe all of you guys one. I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah." Snotlout sounded disinterested. "I always knew you needed me. It's because I'm the strongest and the bravest."

Ruffnut glanced out to sea. "Hey, Snotlout. Is that a pack of Speed-Stingers headed this way?"

"Speed-Stingers? AHHH!"

As he burst out of there, the entire group bust into laughter. Hiccup smiled. It was good to be back.

He looked up and recoiled. There was Viggo, standing in the doorway, staring at him. Hiccup slowly looked at the group. "Do you guys see that?"

Astrid looked around. "See what?" She peered at Hiccup. "You see him, don't you?" At his nod, she sighed. "Ok, guys, go back to whatever you were doing before." She took Hiccup's hand. "Come with me."

* * *

Astrid sat him on her bed. "How long have you been seeing Viggo?"

Hiccup sighed. "Two weeks now. Started just after I had that massive attack."

She sat down beside him. "I'm going to help you through this. For right now, I suggest you get some sleep."

Hiccup looked at the room. "In here?"

Astrid smiled. "Oh, now you get weirded out? We've been sleeping in the same bed for a month now."

He grinned. "Sorry. Just wanted to give you your space."

She hugged him. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

Hiccup groaned and slowly opened his eyes. There was sunlight in the windows, which was good. There was a sleeping Astrid beside him, which was great. And there was a knock at the door, which was terrible.

He got out of bed, careful not to wake Astrid, and quietly stepped to the door, opening it to reveal Heather, who was expecting Astrid, and not Hiccup.

She jumped back in surprise. "Oh, uh, Hiccup. I-I didn't know I was at your hut. I-"

He smiled. "No. This is Astrid's hut. We're-ah-sleeping together."

At Heather's look, Hiccup wanted to slap himself. "Not that kind of sleeping together." He groaned. "What's up?"

Heather had turned red. "I-uh-Just wanted to see if Astrid wanted to do some training. But I can come back late-"

"No need." Astrid swung out of the hut, giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek. "Noisy here woke me up anyway."

Hiccup sighed. "I tried to be quiet!"

She laughed. "You failed!"

* * *

"So, is Hiccup actually coming back?"

"I think so. He was broken, and it took drastic measures to get him back on the right track. But, I'll watch him to make sure."

Heather smiled. "Oh. So that's why he's staying in your hut? So you can monitor him?"

Astrid blushed. "Yep."

"Or is it because maybe you two are in love?" At Astrid's stare, Heather grinned. "Oh, come on! You've admitted it before! You two are totally in love. That's why it was you that brought him back."

"Ok. Maybe that had a little to do with it." Astrid admitted. "But, it doesn't change the fact that we need him. Hiccup is extremely important to our team, and we can't lose him like that again."

"Hey! Is this all you guys do while training? Cause I could just rename it 'Astrid and Heather gossip for ever'."

Astrid turned, an amused look on her face. "We knew you were there. Your fake foot doesn't exactly scream 'subtle'."

Hiccup smiled. "Oh, thanks. Blame the foot. Really feeling the love."

* * *

"Hey, Astrid. Want to spar?"

She turned. That was unexpected. Or, rather, who said it was unexpected.

"Why, Hiccup? You kinda have the advantage with the flaming sword you got."

He chuckled. "Really, I just need a distraction. This seemed appropriate."

Astrid smirked. "Oh, yeah, like we ever do anything that makes Snotlout leave the room."

Both sets of eyes shifted to Snotlout, who quietly snuck out of there.

Astrid turned back to Hiccup. "You've been hearing things?" At his nod, she picked up two swords. "Basically, you have to remember that your opponent has a mind. Now, for you, that's your deadliest weapon. You always have to be thinking about your next move, your opponents, and how to block."

Hiccup assumed ready position and nodded. "I'm ready."

Astrid smiled and slammed her sword into his, to which he parried and countered with a jab at her middle, which she slapped away.

"Is that seriously the best you got?"

Hiccup grinned. "I guess you'll find out."

For the next two hours, they sparred, Astrid actually losing a battle. Hiccup was really good with the blade. Which made her glad he didn't have his fire sword.

* * *

"Hold still."

"It's hard when your-OW! What are you doing back there?"

"Almost done."

"You've been saying that for the last five minutes! Astrid, you're killing me."

She tied off the last end. "Done! Now you look much better."

Hiccup carefully felt the two new braids in his hair. "Oh? And before? What's not to love about this much raw Vikingness?"

Astrid smiled. "Keep that up, and you'll be sleeping on the floor tonight."

Hiccup chuckled. "Oh, the dreaded Viking Queen. So terrifying. So cute."

Before Astrid could respond, Snotlout burst through the door. "Hiccup! We have trouble."

Hiccup straightened up immediately and glanced at Astrid. "What trouble?"

Snotlout grinned. "That you two have been spending way too much time together. It's horrifying. We have a campfire outside, you two should come join us. Watch me woo Ruff."

Hiccup glanced at Astrid and smiled. "Sure, Snot. I'd love to watch you die by her hand."

He took Astrid's hand. "Well, the guys haven't murdered me for what I became yet, so we might be in the clear." He paused, trepidation filling him as he sighed. "What happens when he have to face Viggo again?"

They started walking to the other Riders. "We face him together. We stand together. And we'll overcome anything."

* * *

 **Ok. I PROMISE you guys that the dark chapters are over. While that doesn't mean Hiccup is 100% better, he's better than before. Which is good.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	46. Trepidation

**Thanks to harrypanther, phieillydiyia, FanWriter02, Guest, ReptileGirl497, Smoe05 and yesthenLucky9 for the feedback!**

 **Special thanks to harrypanther for the prompt, which I combined with a prompt to do a eighteenth birthday thing for Hiccup. And a very special idea...**

 **All the way back in chapter 26, Heather told Astrid of a tradition where once the next Chief chooses his wife, he has to remain married to her. Keep that in mind...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"When did washing our dragons become such a difficult task?" Astrid was struggling to hold on to Stormfly, who was restless.

Hiccup sighed. "I don't think that it's going to happen today. All the dragons want to go outside."

As he said that, his grip on Toothless lessened, and the dragon zoomed past the rest of the Riders and into the sun.

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, let's join them."

Hiccup and Astrid sat on top of a hill, looking down at the dragons all playing in a field, and the other Riders swimming in a lake.

Hiccup sighed happily. "So, if I remember correctly, we were talking about us?"

Astrid snorted. "We were? I don't remember that."

Hiccup chuckled. "I-"

He was interrupted by a Terrible Terror landing on his shoulder, with a message tied to it's leg. Hiccup unfurled it and stared at it.

 _Son, we need to talk. Come back to Berk for a few days. Alone._

 _Your father._

Hiccup sighed and glanced at Astrid, who was also reading the note. "So, I'll be gone a few days."

Astrid looked at him. "I can't come?"

He shook his head. "The note specifically said alone. I'll be back soon."

Hiccup was not back soon, instead he was gone for over a month. Astrid had sent a Terrible Terror to Berk to find out if Hiccup was even alive, and had gotten a message back from Stoick, saying that he was fine, they were just going over preparations. What that meant, Astrid had no idea.

When Hiccup finally returned, he was...different. Nervous. It didn't help that whenever Astrid came near him, he would freak out and stutter. Hiccup hadn't stuttered since finding the Edge. Whatever Stoick told him must really be affecting him.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a groan. His actual bed was far less comfortable than Astrid's. He was sure that had to do with the company. Ever since getting back from Berk, Hiccup had taken to sleeping in his own bed, in his own hut. Otherwise things would be too awkward.

He attached his prosthetic to his stub and sighed. He knew what today was, and he was dreading what was coming. Unfortunately, he didn't have long to think about it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USELESS!"

Hiccup groaned. Of course, it was Snotlout that would shout and scream that Hiccup had turned 18, it was his style. And, because his actual birth day was every four years, he either celebrated it the day before or after. But this was the first year he dreaded the day.

He sighed and opened the door, revealing the Dragon Riders, looking overjoyed for him. Hiccup looked first to Heather. As his sister, she knew what had to happen, and she was confident that it would work out.

Hiccup smiled. "Hi, guys. Why are you hanging out at my hut? Don't you have training?"

Tuffnut stepped forward. "C'mon, H! You only turn eighteen once. Well, technically, you're only four and a half. Why do we take orders from you again?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Am I supposed to say thank you?"

Astrid smiled at him. Even if he had been acting strange these last two weeks, surely it had to do with him becoming a man. "Happy birthday, Hiccup Haddock."

He smiled, but it was only for a moment. He had been mentally preparing for tonight for the last two weeks, but he was still unsure of what to do. He swallowed. "Thank you."

Astrid frowned. She had been expecting more than that. Why in the world would Hiccup be avoiding her? It just didn't make sense.

The rest of the day was, truthfully, uneventful. The twins pranked Hiccup practically all day, Snotlout called him 'Useless' a bunch, and Hiccup stayed away from Astrid. In truth, it was infuriating. And the fact that Heather would give knowing glances to her. What did Hiccup's sister know? And why was it a secret?

At midday, Astrid received a note from Hiccup. It asked her to meet him on the beach, and that they needed to talk. For the rest of the day, Astrid was incredibly nervous, worried that he was going to break them off. If he was, at least he had the courage to do it in person.

* * *

Hiccup trembled with fear and fingered the object in his pocket. He had made it while on Berk, and had kept it in his saddlebag, too afraid to take it out.

He heard footsteps and turned, all the fear coming back as he saw her. Hiccup had spent almost all of the afternoon on this beach, practising. If this was going to work, everything had to be just right.

Astrid smiled. "Hi."

Hiccup didn't calm down a bit. "Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. I-uh-Hi."

She chuckled lightly. "You seem nervous about something. What's up?"

Hiccup sighed. "I-uh-I'm just going to come out and say it." He couldn't recall the last time he had ever been this afraid.

"Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Truthfully, the last sentece is the only reason this chapter is short. We are very slowly moving into HTTYD 2. But, it takes a while. Things will happen!**

 **No idea if Hiccup even has pockets. Just go with it.**

 **Now, I'm rather certain I know what you all think Astrid is going to say, so I'm not even going to ask for what you think. But give me your version on how you think the next several chapters will play out! (Cause I like reading it!)**

 **Thanks for reading! As always, feedback is very much appreciated!**


	47. Refusal

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, phieillydinyai, Smoe05, harrypanther, and yesthenLucky9 for the feedback!**

 **phieillydiyia: It did start after the first movie. There were some time jumps.**

 **Smoe05: Yeah, not too subtle. HTTYD 2 events will happen normally, so we have two more years. We're just slowly building into it.**

 **harrypanther: We would all like that, wouldn't we. Also, don't be too sure of stuff.**

 **I normally don't post on a Sunday, but I missed Friday, so this is to recovery.**

 **Just to let you guys know, this chapter was going to happen no matter what, but when Review say 'I'm sure' or 'of course' in regards to upcoming chapters, my first instinct is to do the opposite, just to keep you guys on your toes.**

 **Ok, so, I know you guys want this to happen, but...well, keep reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "I-Hiccup." She sighed. "Is this some kind of a joke to you?"

Hiccup was dumbfounded. He distinctly remembered the last time she had said those words, and it had ranked as one of the worst days of his life. Now, this day might trump that.

"What? A-A joke? No. No. Astrid, I-"

She sighed. "Hiccup. No."

He felt like Meatlug had just sat on his chest. "W-What?"

"I can't marry you. I-I just can't."

Hiccup stared at the sea, desperately trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. "I-Astrid, please."

She peered at him. "Why do you want to get married? I thought we had a good thing going. If we get engaged, everything changes. Just, wait. In the future-"

Hiccup sighed in exasperation. "I can't wait! That's why Dad wanted me to come back to Berk. He told me I had until my eighteenth birthday to find a wife. I-"

Astrid nearly exploded. "So, what? I'm just something to appease your dad? All of this is just obligatory?"

"Yes. No. I don't know! I-"

She was livid. "Forget it. Stand up to your dad and refuse. I'm not getting married right now."

As she turned and walked away, Hiccup fell to his knees. Never, in all of his thoughts of this day had this scenario happened. He looked at the sea, desperately trying to keep from crying.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Astrid was furious. More at herself than at Hiccup. Stoick could be very intimidating. If what Hiccup said was true...

No. Stoick would never go so far as to arrange a marriage for Hiccup. He, of all people, knew of the relationship between his son and the Shield Maiden.

If Hiccup had waited a couple of years, Astrid would of said 'yes' in a heartbeat. But she was too young to get married, they both were! Hiccup should of known what her reaction would of been. He should of...

The realisation of what she had just done slowly sank in. She had rejected, crushed, Hiccup Haddock-on his birthday, no less. Hiccup, the man she loved. The man that she, in a few years, would of been overjoyed to be his bride.

And she had gone and rejected him. After telling him countless times that she would stand by him always. He had just recovered from a very long bout of mental torture, for Thor's sake! He counted her as his closest friend, the one he could count on always. And she had gone and broke his heart, after spending months fixing it.

Now, she lay in bed, feeling horrible about what she just had done.

* * *

Toothless nudged his rider, as he had just sat there the entire night. What Astrid had done to Hiccup had broken him. The dragon was unable to understand the complexity of their relationship. One minute, they were madly in love, and the next, Astrid was rejecting the marriage proposal that Hiccup had spent an entire month trying to get right.

Stoick had told his son that he had to find a wife, or one would be given to him. Something about how the Chief had to be at the wedding ceremony. If Stoick died, he wanted Hiccup to have a wife to produce a Heir of his own.

From the beginning, Hiccup had chosen Astrid, and Stoick agreed. So, he gave his son until the eve of his eighteenth birthday to formulate a plan to propose to Astrid. Stoick had stressed that a wife had to be chosen by the week after his birthday. If not Astrid Hofferson, than someone else.

All of Hiccup's hopes had been riding on Astrid. She was the only person he wanted to marry. And, yes, if he had his way, he would of waited a couple of years before asking, but his father had moved up that timetable. Now, with those hopes and dreams dashed, he knew what his father was forced to do. Even if it displeased both of them.

For the rest of the morning, Hiccup just sat in the sand, imagining what had almost been, and what might of been.

* * *

All of the Riders-even Astrid-were gathered at the landing dock, staring at the defeated posture of their leader. Only Heather knew what was going on, and based on the slump in Hiccup's shoulders, and the furious look in Astrid's face, she could guess what had transpired the night before.

She pulled Astrid aside. "What did you do to my brother?" The tone was angry. Heather had told Hiccup that she was one hundred percent sure that Astrid would say yes. In all their planning, she had never imagined that Astrid would be against the marriage.

"I thought you loved Hiccup, that you would be there for him always? What changed?"

Astrid sighed. "Nothing. I still love him. I-"

Heather scoffed. "Oh, really? That's why he isn't moving from that spot in the sand? Because you love him? He told me, you know. About how he was being forced to marry you. And what is about to happen because you rejected him. What comes next is on your head, Astrid."

She frowned. "What are you talking about? I told Hiccup to stand up to your father."

Heather's eyes went wide. "What? Astrid, do you even know what happens now? Dad is finding a wife for my brother. He gave Hiccup a choice. Either find a wife, or Dad does. Hiccup told him that his only choice was you, Astrid. And now that you've rejected him, Hiccup has to marry someone that he'll never love, because he'll never stop loving you."

Astrid stifled a gasp. "No. He wouldn't."

"Yeah. Dad has no choice. And you've gone and broken his heart. Nice work, Astrid."

With that biting comment, Heather turned and walked away, only to find that Hiccup was gone, as was Toothless.

She sighed and turned back to Astrid. "And now he's gone. Man, today's really not your day, is it?"

* * *

When they got down to the beach, they found a note from Hiccup. Astrid picked it up with trembling hands.

 _Hey guys. If you're reading this, then I failed. I lost. I tried and failed to get Astrid to marry me._

 _Because of my failure, I have to head back to Berk, where Dad is going to force me to marry someone. Which means I will have to secede from the Dragon Riders._

 _I wish there was another way. But I'm leaving this message, as well as others, in the hopes that you will understand why I have to go this time. Thank you all for standing by me._

 _Hiccup._

All eyes moved to Astrid, who started to walk back to her hut, not wanting the other guys to see her crying. She walked into her hut, and immediately saw a note on her bed.

 _Astrid._

 _I am sorry about what happened. You must understand that you are the only person I want to marry. If I can't marry you, I don't want to marry anyone. Unfortunately, I don't have that choice. I asked you first because I love you._

 _If I had my way, I would of asked you several years from now. Dad made that idea moot. So, I am going back to Berk, and I will have to marry someone. But no one will ever amount to you. I will never stop loving you, and I'm sorry it came to this._

 _Hiccup._

Astrid broke down and collapsed on her bed. "What have I done?"

* * *

 **Well, that could of gone better. No rest for the weary, eh?**

 **At least Astrid is regretting her action. Now all she has to do is fix things before it's too late.**

 **In case you missed it, Stoick wants Hiccup to get married before he dies. As such, he gave Hiccup a choice. Either find a wife, or have an arranged marriage. Hiccup chose Astrid, but Astrid didn't want to get married. So now Hiccup is stuck. Oh, joy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	48. Renewal

**Thanks to Smoe05, Night fury 1, Guest, yesthenLucky9, ReptileGirl497, harrypanther and phieillydinyia for the reviews!**

 **Guest: I don't know whether to take this as a compliment, or a subtle threat. Is it a threat? Should I be worried? (Are you going to haunt my dreams? Get in line)**

 **harrypanther: C'mon, it's hardly as bad as what you pull. At least I update daily. I could make you go through this for an entire week.**

 **So, to review, Hiccup asked Astrid to marry him, per Stoicks orders. Now that he has failed, he is going to be forced to marry some random girl.**

 **Also, I'm starting to tie this in with HTTYD 2. But we are quite a ways away from being at the merge point.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid ran as fast as she could over to the stable. Hiccup had one week before he would get married. Either to her, or to some random girl. And if she knew the Chief, he would be getting Hiccup to marry a girl from another tribe. Even if she had to stop the ceremony herself, Astrid would not let that happen.

It would take a few days before she would reach Berk, so she would have plenty of time to really think about what was about to happen. About the ways her life was about change if this worked.

Astrid knew she loved Hiccup Haddock. She knew that if she had all the information before his proposal, she would of said yes in a heartbeat.

She climbed on Stormfly and frowned. Why would Hiccup of not talked to her about what was at stake? The answer was that he had tried, she just wasn't listening. She had been focusing on her and marriage, and not looking at the big picture.

* * *

Stoick grinned as he saw his son land. "There he is! The Pride of Berk! So, do I have a wedding to plan? Of course I do! As if Astrid could say no to you. I'll-"

The Chief stopped talking as Hiccup dismounted with a heavy look on his face. "That bad, huh?"

Hiccup sighed. "She hates me."

"Son, I don't think that Astrid hates you. She'll come round. You want to try again?"

He shook his head. "Too painful."

Stoick sighed. "Ok. I'll go write a letter to our allies."

* * *

Astrid was elated. She had made it in time! She still had time to put a stop to this!

The Chief was about to send a letter to the neighbouring tribes, telling them that his Heir needed a wife. As soon as that letter was sent, Hiccup would be stuck in a forced marriage.

* * *

Stoick held up a letter. "Son, once this gets to our allies, there is no turning back. You understand that?"

Hiccup sighed. "The only girl I wanted to marry turned me down. Do we have to do this?"

Stoick looked at him. "You know my reasons, son."

"Yeah, but if I had been given more time, I could of proposed, and she would of said yes. Instead, I was rushed, and she rejected me. Dad, Astrid rejected me."

Stoick sighed. "I'm sorry, son. But this has to be done."

Hiccup groaned in frustration. "Why? I could of waited two years and then asked her? You'll still be alive in two years, and she wouldn't of said no."

Astrid jumped off Stormfly and sprinted for the duo. "Stop!"

Both Hiccup and Stoick turned at the sound of her voice, Stoick's face void of an expression, while hurt, betrayal, and momentary anger flashed across Hiccup's face.

Astrid stopped beside them. "Chief, you can't do this."

Hiccup glared at her. "Why? The last person I asked rejected me."

She felt sorrow at what she had done to him flood her. "Hiccup. I want to get married to you. I just didn't want to now. If I had known what would of happened if I had said no, I never would of. I never wanted to hurt you, or push you away. I love you, Hiccup."

His stony glare slowly subsided. "You could of given me a chance to explain. Instead, you rejected me and left me on that beach. Alone." He pulled out a ring from his pocket. "I spent three extra weeks here making this. I was so nervous, I couldn't even face you before that night. I told Heather about it, and she assured me that you would say yes. What happened to you saying that you would be beside me, no matter what? Did you conveniently forget about it?"

Astrid sighed and looked at Stoick. "Sir, give us two years. When Hiccup turns twenty, I will be prepared to marry him. Neither he nor I are fit to marry so young." She blushed. "Sir, my intention was always to marry Hiccup. Just not at our age. All we need is time, Sir."

Stoick sighed, almost in relief, and crumpled the letter. "Very well. You have your two years. Two weeks after Hiccup turns twenty, you two will be married."

Hiccup patted his dad on the arm. "Don't worry, Dad. You'll still be alive and well when we get married."

* * *

Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid. "I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I know you didn't have all the information, and that if you did, you wouldn't of rejected me. You didn't deserve to be yelled at."

She took his arm. "No. I'm sorry for rejecting you so soon. I didn't even give you a chance to explain. And I would gladly marry you."

Hiccup grinned. "While we are her, there is something I want to work on in Gobber's shop."

Astrid started to smile, then realised what he was talking about. "Hiccup? You aren't redesigning your wings, are you?"

Hiccup smiled. "No. No. I-" He sighed. "I'm making a entire flight suit."

Astrid groaned. "You are not jumping off cliffs this time, understand?"

He nodded. "For you, m'lady, anything."

* * *

 **See? It all worked out in the end. Sorry, Guest. I told you guys I was a stickler for happy endings.**

 **Next up: a rather nasty dragon stirs up trouble.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	49. No Turning Back

**Thanks to harrypanther, Smoe05, ReptileGirl497, phieillydiyia and dragonboy111 for the Reviews!**

 **Ok, my keyboard broke, and that kinda hindered the whole writing process of this story. IT'S NOT MY FAULT!**

 **I borrowed an idea from the books. This dragon, like all the others, doesn't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What is that thing?"

Hiccup looked up in awe. "That's the same size as the Red Death."

They had come back to Berk for a few days, just to unwind after a few days of nonstop dragon rescues. And also because Stoick had requested the Riders assistance in taking out a threat to the village.

Snotlout fell, screaming, just before getting caught by Hookfang. "It's definitely mad. Hiccup, you want to try training it?"

He slowly shook his head. "There's no way. It's way to big. And we'll never escape it."

Stoick had told them that whatever this dragon was showed up just a few days before. It appeared to have the intention of eating everyone. It looked mad, and Hiccup was running out of options fast.

Astrid stood beside him. "So, what's your plan?"

Hiccup sighed. "Everyone, stay on the ground, and get as far away as you can." He climbed on Toothless. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

Hiccup groaned in frustration. He had flown around the thing twice, and hadn't found any wings. "How am I supposed to beat this thing?" He watched as the dragon unleashed a blast of fire, and got an idea.

He flew back down to the twins. "Remember that special project I asked you guys to make?"

Tuff nodded eagerly. "Why? Do we get to use it?"

Hiccup nodded. "I need you guys to get it now!"

As the twins ran to their house, Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What are you planning?"

He sighed. "This thing has no wings. So I can't do what I did to the Red Death to it. It's too tough to take down with fire, so that leaves only one option."

Fishlegs looked at him. "What?"

"Take it out from the inside. A few weeks ago, I asked Ruff and Tuff to make me an explosive using Zippleback gas. The plan is, I'm going to fly close enough to throw the explosive in the dragons mouth. Hopefully, the fire will kill it from the inside."

Astrid just stared at him. "And how were you planning to make it explode without you dying?"

Hiccup smiled. "I made a fuse. I light one end, and it will take a minute for the fire to rreach the gas. Enough time for me to get away."

Fishlegs spoke up. "And what if it doesn't kill it?"

He sighed. "Then we're out of options. I have no backup plan for this guy."

The twins stopped beside Hiccup, and Tuff offered him the explosive. "Here you are, boss."

Hiccup smiled and looked at Astrid. "I'll be fine. Really."

She glared at him. "If you die, I'm going to kill you."

He chuckled as he climbed on Toothless. "Thanks. Really feeling the love."

* * *

"Ok, Bud. Let's hope this works."

Hiccup sighed. This guy looked exactly like the Red Death. The only difference was that it was green and had no wings. He carefully lined up the throw into the dragons mouth, and had just lit the explosive, when suddenly the dragon opened its mouth, and sucked him in.

Hiccup grabbed a spear that was lodged inside the dragons throat and dropped the explosive down the throat. The explosion that occurred a few seconds later propelled Hiccup through the air, where he started to fall.

Hiccup sighed as he fell through the air, wishing he had finished his flight suit. It would of been the perfect tool for right now. He landed with a thud on Toothless's back, and smiled.

"Hey, Bud. Thanks." He looked at the dragon. "Do you think that did it?" Hiccup smiled as the dragon exploded from the inside out. "Well, nice to see the twins pulled through for once."

Once on the ground, he was surrounded by the Riders. After trying to sort through the babble of questions, he looked at Astrid. "Translation?"

She smiled. "Basically, they want to know what that thing was, and how you are still alive?"

Hiccup grinned. "I named the dragon the Green Death, and I killed it by dropping the explosive down its throat. As for how I'm still alive, the heat wave from the explosion propelled me through the air, and I landed on Toothless."

Fishlegs looked awed. "How did Toothless keep flying? He can't fly without you."

Hiccup gestured to Toothless. "I installed a lever that keeps his tail fin open. So he can still fly, limitedly, if I'm not on him. It helps for rescues."

Astrid looked at him. "Well, you didn't lose a limb this time, so that's good."

Hiccup glanced at his prosthetic. "Yeah. And I didn't lose this fake foot." He looked at the guys. "C'mon, gang. Let's go home."

* * *

Hiccup stopped, and fought the urge to scream. The Edge was destroyed. Every single building had been wiped out. The only indication that they had lived there was the pile of rubble. The stable had been destroyed, which meant that all their dragons were gone. Or captured.

He looked at the other Riders. "Check your individual huts, then meet up at where the clubhouse used to be."

Strangely enough, Hiccup's hut was untouched. Which meant that this was Viggo who did this. It was a message.

Although the outside was untouched, the inside was a complete disaster. It looked like one of Tuffs explosives had gone off.

After hours of searching, Hiccup confirmed that his most prized possession was gone. The Dragon Eye had been taken.

* * *

"How did they find us? We never told anyone where our base was."

Hiccup sighed. It was time they knew.

He cleared his throat. "I-I told Viggo."

Every eye turned to him in shock. Astrid stared at him. "What?"

Hiccup gestured to himself. "When he had me, he kept on torturing me. For days on end. And, finally, I broke. I told him what he wanted to know. The location of the Dragon's Edge."

Everyone was deadly silent for a minute, then Snotlout started to laugh.

"Ha! Useless can't do anything right, can he? Can't even stand up to Viggo. What a fail-" He stopped as everyone glared at him. "What."

Astrid grinned in anticipation. "I'm going to murder you in your sleep."

Hiccup grimaced as the feeling of failure settled over him. "E-Everyone head back to Berk."

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"

He sighed. "Let's just get back to Berk. We'll sort everything out there." Hiccup glanced back at the ruins of the Edge. "Viggo's going to be coming after us."

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, Viggo's not behind this. This is all Ryker."

Hiccup was aghast. "Wh-what?"

Astrid continued. "Viggo's on Berk."

* * *

 **Duh, Duh, DUH! Cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	50. End of an Era

**Terribly sorry it took me this long to update. My keyboard was broken, and we apparently don't have any backups. So, that took a while to fix. Anyway, I'm back now, and updates should be coming at a faster rate. So that's good.**

 **Thanks to Night Fury 1, Guest, Smoe05, phieillydinyia, Dragonboy111 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback.**

 **For the record, I know Hiccup would of died before he gave anything up, but think about it. He saw Astrid, Toothless, and the rest of the Riders die every day. He could of thought he was giving the information to Stoick or something.**

 **Once again guys, sorry. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup took a moment to collect himself. "Wha-What? Viggo? Why in the name of Thor is that pile of dragon droppings on Berk? Did we conveniently forget what he has done?"

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, it's not like that. Viggo is in the Berk prison. I took him there after you went berserk and tried to kill him. He's locked up."

Hiccup groaned. "Remind me why we don't kill our enemies? This whole thing started because Ryker broke out of jail. Him attacking here means he's looking for his brother; it's only a matter of time before he gets to Berk. We have to go back."

Astrid looked at the ruins of the Edge. "Still want to abandon this place? It's been our home for a very long time."

Hiccup sighed. "As long as Viggo and Ryker pose a threat to us, we can't stay here. Once they've been eliminated, we can come back."

She looked at him for a minute. "Careful, Hiccup. Don't become who you were before."

"That's why I have you, right? To keep me on track?"

Astrid smiled. "Sure. C'mon. Let's go."

* * *

Stoick looked at the Dragon Riders. "Hiccup? Why are you here?"

He climbed off Toothless. "I need to speak to Viggo, Dad. It's important."

The Chief looked at Astrid, who shrugged. He sighed. "Fine. Just, don't kill him, ok?"

Hiccup nodded. "I have a plan for him anyway."

Stoick sighed and opened the jail door. "Son, whatever you're planning, think about the village. A chief protects his own."

Hiccup smiled. "Don't worry, Dad. What's about to happen isn't going to take place on Berk."

* * *

Viggo Grimborn looked up as his cell door was opened. He was tied up at his hands and feet, making it impossible for him to move. He sighed. It was only a matter of time before his boss found them, so there was no use in giving in before they were all killed. He had failed his orders; to the man he worked for, that meant certain death.

Hiccup's voice sounded from the darkness of the room. "Listen carefully. You are going to be coming with us. We are going to be meeting your brother."

Viggo snorted. "Ryker won't follow any of your demands. It will only result in your demise."

"He's not going to have a choice. We're about to see just how much Ryker cares for his younger brother."

Viggo smiled. "You might as well kill me now. Ryker has been looking for any opportunity to take control of the Dragon Hunters. With my untimely absence, he will seize control and ruin everything. Ryker got his revenge on you. Now, he simply wants to disappear. All of this is for nothing."

"Really? Because Ryker destroyed my base. I think he still wants payback."

Viggo sighed. "It wasn't my brother. First, he's been wanting to stop fighting for a while now. If your base was destroyed, it was my boss looking for me. He's going to kill me for failing to kill you. How ironic. If only Ryker was still here."

A chuckle could be heard from across the room. "Then how would you like some payback?"

The Dragon Hunter laughed. "Really? You think I want revenge on my brother? I'm good."

Hiccup strode forward. "No. To get revenge on your boss. All you need to do is tell me who they are, and I'll let you go. That simple. The other option..." He activated Inferno. "Is to be brutally tortured until you reveal the information. Either way, you will tell me who is in charge of you. It's just a matter of how much pain you cause yourself."

For several minutes, Viggo considered his options. He knew he could hold out for a very long time, but he also knew that everyone broke, and that no reinforcements were coming to help him.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. I don't know his name, I only reported to his chief Dragon Trapper."

Hiccup deactivated Inferno. "I need a name."

"Eret. Son of Eret. I don't know who his boss is, though."

Hiccup smiled and started to walk away. "Thank you, Viggo."

Viggo started at the receding footsteps. "Wait, where are you going?"

The cell door opened. "To prepare for war."

* * *

The Chief's son walked out of the jail and looked at the two guards watching it. "I want double the amount of guards placed at all entrances, and two guards inside the jail. Make sure it is very well lit. Understood?" As the guards nodded and ran off, Hiccup looked at Astrid, who had been waiting for him. "Hey. What's going on?"

Astrid smiled. "I was about to ask you the same question. What's the plan?"

Hiccup sighed. "I know who Viggo reports to. I just need to finish a few things, and then we are going to try and find this Eret."

* * *

 **We are close to HTTYD 2. Which should be interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	51. Upgrades

**Well, we're here. We made it to the crossing point to HTTYD 2. Hurray!**

 **I have some news. I am soon heading off to collage, which means that if this story isn't finished by the time I leave, updates may be a long time coming. Perhaps not, but most likely. Sorry, guys.**

 **Which means I may be moving a little faster than I wanted to. But, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was filled with pride. It had taken him several months, but he had finally finished his flight suit. He had based it off of the Dragonfly 2, and had incorporated several...extras. Such as a dagger, a compass, and paper. He had also created a flight mask. He intentionally made it look a little sinister. If he could strike fear into the Dragon Hunters, that would be an added bonus.

Hiccup had also redesigned Toothless's saddle. He now could lay down on the dragon for a more comfortable flying experience. To do that, he had installed a lever that kept Toothless's tail open.

Hiccup was currently working on a new leg. He had some ideas, but it would take a while before he had everything he needed to start building it. So, he decided to go find Astrid.

* * *

"Hiccup! We- what are you wearing?"

He smiled. "It's my new flight suit. Like it?"

Snotlout peered at it. "Is that a dagger?"

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup. Why do you need a flight suit?"

Hiccup grinned. "The Dragonfly 2 was cumbersome to wear. With this, flight is more streamlined, and it doesn't even look like it's there."

Tuffnut looked at his left shoulder. "Is that a Nadder?"

Hiccup nodded and glanced at Astrid, trying to see if she had caught on yet. As a look of understanding dawned on her face, he started to chuckle.

* * *

"Hiccup? Are you in here?"

Hiccup would of gotten frustrated with the distraction, but it was Astrid, and he had found out it was very hard to get mad at her. Sometimes impossible.

"Yeah. I'm back here." He smiled as he looked at his project. Gobber had demanded that he be the one to make Hiccup's new leg, to keep with the tradition of the blacksmith making prosthetics. So, Hiccup had given his designs over to his friend, making sure Gobber knew that he had to follow the directions to the letter.

Hiccup had now undertaken a new project. One that no one knew about. One that Astrid was about to discover.

"Hey! I- what is all this? Are you just spending all this time on Berk inventing?"

Hiccup chuckled. "It's a lot easier to do here. Dragon's Edge has Tuff and Ruff in closer proximity."

Astrid shrugged. "Good point. So, what are you working on now?"

Hiccup grew visibly excited. "I'm redesigning Inferno."

"Your fire sword? How do you 'redesign' a sword? I mean, the one you have now has a retractable blade, but how do you get stranger than that?"

Hiccup smiled and got back to work. "I'm making the blade out of reinforced Gronckle Iron. Strong enough to go head to head with the toughest sword, while still being retractable. Inside the hilt is Monstrous Nightmare Saliva, which coats the blade, which a spark at the tip lights."

Astrid peered at it. "Ok. And what's up with the other end?"

"The other end has a container of Zippleback gas. What I'm working on is a way to dispense it. The spark on the tip would light it. I just can't figure out how to fire the gas."

Astrid smiled. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. The Chief is looking for you."

Hiccup sighed and stood. "Joy. What did the twins do now?"

"To the best of my knowledge, nothing. Your Dad is looking for you for some other reason."

"I hope he doesn't want me to get married again." Hiccup stretched. "We've talked about that."

* * *

"Son, we have a situation."

Hiccup groaned. "Dad, please don't make me get married?"

"It's not that." Stoick looked at the jail. "Viggo escaped."

Hiccup was silent for a few moments, then slowly balled his fists. "Then we need to find him. If Viggo get's to Eret before we do, then all of the Hunters will be coming for us."

Stoick nodded. "Maybe you can test some of your new inventions while searching. Just, be quick."

* * *

Hiccup looked at the note that had been pinned to his desk on the Edge a few weeks back. He had shown it to no one. Viggo's confession that Ryker wasn't out for revenge wasn't a total surprise. Ryker had told him himself, and claimed that he wanted to meet. Back then, Hiccup wouldn't of believed it. But now, he didn't have any other options.

He glanced back up into the ugly face of Ryker. "So, you'll give me the location of your brother, and the location of his boss, in exchange for what exactly?"

Ryker grinned. "All I want, is to be left alone. No raids, no fights, nothing."

Hiccup stood. "Fine. But I will be checking up on you periodically, and if you go back to trapping dragons, I will come after you. Understood?" At Ryker's nod, Hiccup smiled. "Ok. So, where is Viggo?"

* * *

Hiccup knew vaguely where the island Viggo was camping out at was. It was a desolate, isolated island, perfect for laying low. Extremely hard to get to. Fortunately, they had dragons.

Even so, they would have to leave their dragons to get inside Viggo's base. How he had constructed such a tall building was beyond Hiccup. That thing had to be seven stories tall.

He glanced at Astrid. She had practically tackled him in order to not be left behind. Plus, Hiccup didn't really want to face Viggo Grimborn alone.

They slowly crept into the base, surprised to find it empty. The pair began to slowly make their way up to the third level, when Astrid walked to a window, to see how far up they were.

That was when Viggo chose to strike. He shoved Astrid hard, sending her tumbling out the window.

At the yell of surprise, Hiccup turned around, only to see a pair of legs slip out the window, and Viggo standing there grinning at him.

* * *

 **Just because we are moving faster doesn't mean the cliffhangers stop.**

 **VIGGO! Will you just die already! I have had enough of you!**

 **Because of the long break of not writing a chapter, I may be a little rusty. So, please, if you see ANYTHING wrong with this chapter, let me know, whether in a comment or a PM. I appreciate it a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	52. What is Real?

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for the feedback! (You guys are awesome!)**

 **And we're back! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. (Except for you, harrypanther, you deserve this for what you do to me every week!) I promise that this one isn't as bad.**

 **If you haven't read the earlier chapters, this one will make absolutely no sense. So, go back and re-read chapters 7-16 for context. Which is exactly what I did.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was stunned only for a moment. Then, yelling in rage, he grabbed Inferno off of his belt, and charged Viggo. The Hunter only had a moment of time to dodge before kicking Hiccup back. The young Viking tumbled down the stairs, coming to a stop just in front of the entrance.

Hiccup quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, stopping beside where Astrid had landed. Quickly, he felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Hiccup let out a shuddering sigh and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Astrid." He whispered softly. "I will make him pay."

He slowly rose to his feet and turned to faced Viggo. "That was a mistake."

The Hunter sneered. "Why? Because you have no one left to die for you?"

Hiccup grabbed Inferno and activated it. "No. Because I have nothing left to fear." With that, he charged Viggo, slamming the blade into his left shoulder.

He forced Viggo onto his knees and glared at him. "You've taken everything from me!" Hiccup yelled. He removed Inferno from the Hunter's shoulder, deactivating it, and stumbled backwards, overcome with emotion.

Viggo smiled. "You're right. And now, I'm going to take your life." He charged Hiccup, knocking him onto the ground, and grabbed his sword.

He held it at the Rider's throat. "So long, Hiccup." With that, he plunged the sword into Hiccup's heart, killing him instantly.

* * *

Hiccup bolted up, chest heaving. He felt his chest and looked at the sleeping form beside him. Astrid stirred, sleep interrupted by Hiccup's outburst.

He sighed and held his head in his hands. He hadn't had a nightmare in so long, he had thought they were over. Evidently not.

Hiccup laid back down and held Astrid, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear. He had been controlled by the nightmares before, and he had almost lost her. He had almost lost himself too.

He remembered how it felt. The fear, the anger, the hate. Towards both Viggo and himself.

Astrid touched his elbow. "Are you ok?"

Hiccup slowly raised his head and looked at her. "No."

She sighed. "What happened?"

Hiccup looked at the far wall. "I had a nightmare. Viggo killed you." He sighed. "We have to deal with him."

* * *

Heather looked at her brother with a worried expression. He had gotten up this morning...different. Off. Like something was eating away at him. Honestly, Hiccup hadn't been like that since he had the nightmares. Were they back? Given his proximity to Viggo, that was a plausible outcome.

Suddenly, it all clicked. The past few weeks, Hiccup had been designing new inventions. A flight suit. A redesigned saddle for Toothless. A better Inferno. He was scared of losing them. Of losing Astrid. He was fighting Viggo in his own way. It was a fight he was losing.

Heather saw him peel toward the jail, and she started to chase after him. Hiccup anywhere near Viggo was a massive mistake.

* * *

Hiccup sighed in relief as he entered the jail. Viggo was still there. Which made him wonder just how much of the past events were just in his head. He could of been imagining that Ryker didn't want revenge. Everything that had just happened, might never of happened at all. There could be no Eret, no 'leader' that Viggo reported to. Maybe the chain ended with this snake in front of him.

Either way, he had to find out. Even if it was just in his head, there could be something there. Dreams were funny that way.

As Hiccup headed out, he was stopped by Heather, who had a worried look on her face. "Yes?"

"Is Viggo alive?"

He nodded. "I need to find Astrid."

As Hiccup hurried past her, Heather was confused. "Nice to see you, too."

* * *

"Astrid!"

She turned with a smile on her face. "Yes? What is it?"

Hiccup stopped beside her and sighed. "Did I ever mention an 'Eret' to you?"

Astrid nodded. "Just a few days ago. Why?"

Hiccup straightened. "Did I mention Ryker to you?"

She looked confused. "No. Wait, why? What's going on? Are you losing your memory again?"

Hiccup sighed. "No. My mind is playing tricks on me. I can't figure out what's real. If I did actually mention Eret to you, then we need to find him. Soon."

Gobber came ambling up to them. "Hiccup! I have your new leg for you!"

He smiled. "Thanks, Gobber. Now I can finish Toothless's saddle."

The Blacksmith glanced over Hiccup's outfit. "So, is that replacing the red tunic I made you?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Do you mind?"

Gobber grinned. "Course not, Laddie! I was hoping to stop having to be a tailor!"

Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks. Where's Dad?"

"Stoick? Ah, I think he's meeting with the Outcasts."

Hiccup went rigid. "The O-Outcasts?" Repressed memories started to filter back in, and he fought to keep from panicking. "Why?"

Gobber sighed. "Probably to make sure Alvin's successor knows not to kidnap anymore Berkians."

Astrid joined in the conversation. "And Alvin's successor is..."

"Savage."

Hiccup fell to one knee as the memories of what Savage had done to him came back. If he was Chief of the Outcasts, they had just traded one enemy for an even worse one. Whereas Alvin actually had a tiny bit of decency, Savage was ruthless. And he had demanded several times for Hiccup to be returned. Something about how Hiccup had been a prisioner, and couldn't leave.

He slowly stood. "If Savage is the new Chief, we have to stop him. He'll stop at nothing to get to me. I think I know why Dad wanted me to get married. He saw this coming."

Astrid sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

Hiccup stared out to sea. "Go to war. Eret can wait. We have a new mission: Destroy the Outcasts."

* * *

 **For those who are confused, Hiccup dreamt the last part of the previous chapter. Ryker never met with him, but Viggo did mention Eret. Unfortunately, we have to deal with the Outcasts. AGAIN! AHHHH!**

 **It's going to be interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	53. How To Train Your Hiccup

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, Smoe05, phieillydinyia and harrypanther for the feedback in the last chapter! It was very much appreciated!**

 **Ok, this first part is somewhat of a rehash of this entire story. We also get a small return of crazy Hiccup. Soon, not quite yet, but soon, things will settle back down to normal. Hopefully.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gobber looked around. The number of ships and dragons together made his head spin. He had never thought he would live to see the day where dragons and Vikings were allies. And to think that it had come from a friendship between the Archipelago's deadliest dragon, and the boy they had almost cast aside.

Gobber remembered how Hiccup had been treated by the entire village. How the lad had planned numerous times to run away, only to be stopped by visiting tribes, and his sense of duty to help his tribe out. Because, if he left, the other option was Snotlout. Even Spitelout had forbidden Stoick from passing the mantle of leadership to him.

Then, Hiccup had started to claim that he had shot down a Night Fury. Again. He had patiently, then not so patiently, explained how he had used his new device, the Mangler, to bring down one of the fiercest dragons ever. It was a joke.

Hiccup, even though no one believed him, had managed to shoot down the Night Fury. Which, in Hiccupy fashion, he had freed and named Toothless. Which, after some difficulty, he had managed to train, and eventually ride.

Stoick had put the boy in Dragon Training, hoping it would help him learn how to fight dragons. But Hiccup used the tricks he had learned from Toothless to fool everyone into thinking he could actually fight dragons.

Eventually, the tribe found out, and Stoick, having no choice, removed Hiccup from the tribe, and deserted him, removing his claim as the son as Stoick the Vast. But Hiccup, in a selfless move, rescued the tribe from the Dragon Queen, losing his leg in the process.

Since then, Hiccup had taken great strides as a leader, earning the loyalty and respect of the entire tribe. Unfortunately, he was also slowly losing himself. First Alvin, then Ryker and Viggo had taken their chunks of sanity from him. The old Hiccup would of never of allowed himself to be controlled by rage and vengeance.

* * *

Astrid was worried. More worried than she allowed herself to show. She could see Hiccup cracking. He had cracked before, but he had always bounced back. It had taken time and effort, but he had always come back to them. Come back to her.

Now, she wasn't too sure there was a way back. She knew Hiccup was bent on revenge for the Outcasts, and more specifically, Savage. Astrid didn't know what the new Chief had done to him, but clearly, the mere mention of him was driving Hiccup crazy.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. Was it really worth it? He had just taken control of Berk's fleet of ships and dragons. All because he had heard of Savage's name. He could feel it. The pressure of trying to get even was tearing him apart. It was also tearing his relationships apart.

Hiccup looked back at the fleet of ships behind him and shook his head. He reached up and felt the place where Astrid had tied new braids into his hair. He had almost lost her the last time he had gone for revenge. There was no way he was going to suffer the same feeling of loneliness again.

Hiccup sighed and looked at Gobber and Astrid. "Turn the ships around. We're going home."

* * *

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah. In here Astrid."

She walked in, smiling brightly for Hiccup. "You did it! I am so proud of you!"

He frowned. "What did I do?"

"You beat yourself! You decided to not seek revenge!" She threw her arms around him. "I am so happy for you."

Hiccup slowly wrapped his arms around Astrid. He was a fool. To think that he had almost thrown away this relationship to do something his Dad might be doing at this very moment? It had been an insane thought.

And yet, Astrid had stood by him. She had objected, and when he had ignored her warnings, she came along anyway. Almost as if she knew that her mere presence could be the key to stopping his insane plan.

Hiccup hugged her tight. "Thank you, Astrid. For being here. With me. I don't really know why you still talk to me."

She pulled away and looked at him. "I talk to you because I like you, you mutton-head."

Hiccup sighed. "But I did so much bad. Eventually, it's going to out-way the good I do."

Astrid looked at him sternly. "Hiccup Haddock, if there is one thing that I will never do, it's abandon you. You may lose everyone else, but you will still have me. You will always have me. Understood?"

He smiled. "Yes, ma'am." He held her tight. "And thank you, Astrid. I mean it. Who knows where I would be without you."

* * *

"What are you working on?"

Hiccup smiled at his girlfriend. "Like it?"

Astrid stared at the jumble of pieces. She trusted Hiccup's vision, but she had no clue what she was looking at. "What even is this?"

Hiccup grinned. "I'm making a bed."

Astrid just stared. "A bed? So why in the world are there wool pieces lying around?"

Hiccup got visibly excited. "I came up with this awesome new idea for a bed! You know how the bed we currently sleep on is made of hard wood?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, I had the idea to make it softer. So, I'm using wool to cushion our bodies as we sleep." Hiccup chuckled at her blank stare. "Well, I thought it was a good idea."

Astrid shook her head. "No. No. It's a good idea, and sounds comfortable. I'm just having a hard time envisioning it."

Hiccup smiled. "I can guarantee that you will love it, Milady."

* * *

 **And would you look at that. There's no cliffhanger! How many chapters has it been since there wasn't a cliffhanger? I bet it's been a while! Love me for that!**

 **As long as Astrid is with Hiccup, things will turn out ok. Maybe not in the short run, but in the long one, they'll be just fine.**

 **We are ever so slowly working our way into HTTYD 2. It's taking a while, because as soon as I bring Eret into the picture, there's no turning back...**

 **Which means if you guys have any ideas that you want inserted into this story, now is your chance!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	54. Reconstruction

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Lynkia, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for the feedback!**

 **Time jump incoming! I'm trying to get this somewhat close to the second movie, which means Hiccup has to be twenty by the time we get to the actual events of the movie.**

 **This isn't really an action chapter, and more of an 'let's get up to speed' Chapter. Just trying to let you guys know whats up with all the different characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Time really did fly. It had seemed like just a few days ago that Astrid had rejected Hiccup's marriage proposal. And then accepted it. But that had been one year ago. Hiccup was now nineteen, with one more year to go before he and Astrid would be married. True, this year was one of the hardest years ever for Hiccup. But he had loyal friends and family ready to help him.

Hiccup sighed and looked out the window. Berk had also changed in this past year. With a little encouragement, the village had made some additions to accommodate the dragons they lived beside. There were custom stables, all-you-can-eat buffet, and even a fire prevention system. It appeared that all of Hiccup's hard work had paid off.

His relationship with Astrid had also grown as well. The two were inseparable. So much so, that when Hiccup rebuilt the Edge, he left the spot where his hut had been empty, and moved in with Astrid. For all intents and purposes, they were married. In Stoicks eyes, they were married.

If there was one person the last year had been hard on, it was Stoick. Being reunited with his daughter had brought up memories of his wife. Stoick missed Valka every day. Hiccup had clearly taken after her, and every time Stoick looked at the man his son had become, he was reminded that his wife had missed out on so much. If only they had discovered peace with dragons sooner, Valka might not of been killed that day.

Stoicks beard had a lot more grey in it, and he was looking more tired. Word around Berk was that the Chief was about to pass the mantle of leadership down to Hiccup. He had been training the boy his entire life, but he could tell Hiccup didn't feel ready. Which, Stoick could understand. His first few years of Chiefing were rough. But it got easier as time went of, and he was sure it'd be the same for Hiccup.

All in all, Stoick was looking forward to watching his son start to lead. That was something Stoick never had. His father had died in a fight, and the title of Chief was forced upon Stoick. The Chief planned to do everything in his power to stay alive to watch Hiccup become next Chief of Berk.

* * *

Things really had changed in the past year. For better and for worse. Hiccup had dealt with crazy enemies that had tried their best to destroy him. Alvin, Ryker, Viggo. They all were gone now. Their deaths were a reminder to Hiccup that revenge was pointless. He felt no different.

He still occasionally got nightmares, but they were few and far between. Hiccup could point to the day when they had started to diminish, and that was when Astrid forced him to sleep in the same room with her. He felt like he owed her everything for what she did to help him.

The Dragons Riders had moved back to the Edge, but as the Dragon races started to kick off, they found less time to spend exploring like they did when they were younger. Hiccup, to absolutely no ones surprise, never stopped exploring, using the Edge as his starting point. Now that the Dragon Hunters had vanished, it had gotten a lot easier to explore.

Dagur the Deranged, former Chief of the Berserkers, had gone back to his people, and started to rebuild. He formed an alliance with the Hooligans, reformed his tribe into people of peace, and maintained close contact with his 'brother.' There were times when Hiccup missed the insanity Dagur brought to the team.

Heather Haddock had changed immensely. When she first arrived on Berk, she was near silent. Never speaking unless spoken to. As time moved on, she gradually came to accept the Dragon Riders, especially Fishlegs. The revelation that she was the daughter of Stoick the Vast and brother of Hiccup removed a lot of barriers she had. Now, she was in charge of the Dragon Academy in Hiccup's stead, as he was off learning to be a Chief and exploring, and Astrid was busy preparing for marriage.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. They had spent the better part of six months searching for Eret, son of Eret. Nothing. It was like he had disappeared. Or, more probable, had been killed for failing his boss. Hiccup had systematically been hunting the Hunters down, but the trail had been cold for a very long time now. Maybe Astrid was right. Maybe it was time to give up, to focus on Berk and his future.

He knew Astrid had total faith in his leadership abilities, but look how he did with the Riders. There were several times he was sure they were going to leave. There were times he put his interests above their well-being, like when he was trying to destroy Viggo. Even so, his friends had stuck beside him no matter what.

* * *

Hiccup looked at the house that was being built beside the Meade Hall. His house. The house he and Astrid would live in once they were married. Sure, it was a year off, but the year moved quickly. It would be upon them before they knew it. And Hiccup couldn't wait.

Hiccup thought back to the last time he had almost lost Astrid. Viggo had convinced him that the only way to take down Ryker was to team up. Which worked, Ryker had been killed. Until Viggo betrayed him and took Astrid hostage, offering her life for the Dragon Eye. Hiccup did throw it to him, it was just out of his reach. Viggo died trying to catch the Eye. Hiccup gave up the Dragon Eye and all of it's secrets for Astrid, and he would do it again in a heartbeat.

A sudden crash broke him out of his thoughts, and he ran outside to come face to face with an old enemy, one thought to be dead. But, of course, the dangerous ones never truly die. And now Hiccup had to deal with him all over again.

* * *

 **Someone Hiccup thought was dead is now back. Guess who!**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you are enjoying this. Or if you hate this. Just to give me an idea where you all stand.**


	55. Recreation

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Guest, and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **Guest: That was me. Sorry.**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter, but a lot happens here.**

 **I was amused by the various thoughts about who the mysterious former enemy was, and you guys may not like me for this one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup was stunned. The person before him was dead. He had watched him die!

The figure smiled. It wasn't a malicious smile, like the ones Hiccup was used to seeing, but a genuine one. Which was very strange. People like this didn't just turn over a new leaf. It was usually once a sadistic monster, always a sadistic monster.

The man spoke. "I never imagined that these words would come out of this mouth but, my dear Hiccup, I'm overjoyed to see you."

Hiccup's mind shut off. It wasn't possible. For one, this guy was dead. And second, he was never one to be happy to see Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed Inferno. "How are you alive?"

A smile. "I have my ways."

Hiccup activated Inferno and held it at the man's throat. "I'm asking you again. How are you still alive, Viggo?"

Viggo was still smiling. "When I fell into the volcano trying to get the Dragon Eye, I fell into a cave. So I never burned up."

"Uh-huh. So, why are you here?"

Viggo sighed. "When we met last time, I told you that I had no desire to rule the world?" At Hiccup's nod, he continued. "The people I work for apparently have a different idea. Hiccup, they have to be stopped."

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah. And the last time you told me that, you tried to kill Astrid. What makes this any different?"

"My boss has unfortunately managed to sway the soft minds of the Dragon Hunters. And is preparing to systematically wipe out your allies."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I can be considerable assistance in helping you defend your home."

Astrid came storming though. "I saw this piece of dragon filth sail up to our dock." She brandished her axe. "It ends now!"

Hiccup held out his hands. "Astrid, hear him out. I don't think Viggo's a threat." He sighed. "Snot, Twins, patrol the Edge. Let's make sure our 'friend' isn't bringing assistance."

* * *

Viggo shifted. "So..."

Immediately, two swords and an axe was in his face. He sighed. "Never mind."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a bit large of a story to buy. I mean, his Hunters just abandoned him?"

"Didn't Dagur tell us the same thing? Astrid, we have to consider that maybe Viggo is actually telling us the truth.'

"Hiccup, did you forget what Viggo did to you? To us? And you want to trust him?"

Hiccup sighed. "No. I can't trust him. But if what he says is true, then this is too large of a danger to turn a blind eye upon."

He walked up to Viggo. "Listen closely. Here's how this is going to work. We will help you find your commander, and we will help you stop him." He leaned in close to Viggo. "But if you mess up, even once, I will end you. Is that understood?"

Viggo nodded. "I would suggest that you scour the frozen regions to the north. My boss is obsessed with exotic dragons, and he really wants a Skrill. So, he sent his best trapper to find it."

* * *

Hiccup looked at the Riders. "We'll leave tomorrow. Make sure you have enough essentials to last you a few days."

Heather walked up to her brother. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Hiccup sighed. "No. But right now, I'm out of options. I don't have much time before Dad decides to make me Chief. And I need to see this thing through." He looked at Viggo. "What's your boss's name?"

Viggo shook his head, prompting Hiccup to raise Inferno to his throat. "Did you think you had a choice? What is his name?"

Viggo sighed. "Drago Bludvist."

"Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense?"

Viggo chuckled. "Drago Bludvist. A madman. He's obsessed with ruling the world."

Astrid stared at him. "Sounds like someone else we know."

* * *

Hiccup pulled Astrid aside. "I don't know how good of an idea it is for Viggo to go. Me either. If this Drago is like any others enemy we've faced, he would love to get his hands on a Night Fury."

Viggo joined in the conversation. "He already has one."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at him in shock. They had both searched high and low for a second Night Fury for Toothless, but were unable to find one.

Viggo continued. "He has a female Night Fury. Just got her. Eret brought her in."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "If what you say isn't true, I won't kill you, but I can think of what will."

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He had taken a few minutes to fly around the island, to clear his head. He glanced down at Toothless. "What do you think, Bud? Excited to meet another Night Fury?"

Toothless gave an excited warble, making Hiccup laugh.

"Yeah, me too. We'll just-"

Sudden claws grabbed him, ripping him from Toothless's saddle. Hiccup watched in horror as his dragon, unable to fly without him, fell to the water below. "TOOTHLESS!"

* * *

 **That might be a problem to the plan against Drago. They kinda need Hiccup for that. Also, let's hope Viggo isn't lying about the female Night Fury. Maybe that's his plan, one last way to mess with Hiccup. Get his hopes up, then crush him.**

 **Who knows? Well, I do, but I don't count. What do you guys think? Is Viggo genuine? Or being manipulative?**

 **Question for you guys. What is your favourite episode of Race to the Edge? Mine is Blindsided.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	56. Revelation

**Thanks to Guest and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: You are absolutely right. I'm impressed you caught that. It's the first time the title has dictated what the chapter is. I think I made it work though.**

 **Recap: Hiccup is nineteen now, with his marriage to Astrid happening soon. Viggo is alive, brining news of a new enemy, and a female Night Fury. Also, Hiccup and Toothless have been captured by a mysterious warrior.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup struggled against the strong grip the dragon had. "Let me go! I need to get to my dragon!"

Beside him, another dragon flew into his view, revealing a masked warrior, with some sort of staff as a weapon. "Dragon?"

"Yes! My dragon is back there! He can't fly on his own!"

The mysterious warrior waved the staff, and another dragon peeled off, back in the direction they came.

* * *

Astrid was getting frustrated. Hiccup had gone off for a flight by himself to clear his head. She didn't blame him. It was a lot to take in. Viggo was back, and bringing news of a new enemy, and the potential for Toothless to finally get a mate.

They had left four hours ago. After one, Astrid had gone out herself. No sign of Hiccup or Toothless. She would of thought that maybe they had gone for a longer flight, until she spotted Hiccup's flight mask lying in the ocean.

She swooped down and picked it up, resisting the urge to cry. What if this was Drago? She needed to let Stoick know.

* * *

The Chief pounded his fist against the table. "What happened to my son?"

Astrid sighed. "I think he was taken by Dargo...Bloody Fist?"

Stoick's face went white. "Bludvist. Drago Bludvist."

Astrid nodded. "Yes. Wait, you know him?"

The Chief didn't answer her, just ran for the door, calling for Gobber and Skullcrusher. Astrid hopped on Stormfly, only to be stopped by Stoick.

The Chief sighed. "Go back to the Edge. Ready your defences. If Drago has Hiccup...Thor help us all."

* * *

The dragon deposited Hiccup in some sort of cave. He sighed and picked himself back up, slowly backing away from numerous dragon threats. Hiccup grabbed Inferno and activated it, watching as the nearest dragons eyes slowly got larger, indicating trust.

Hiccup turned abruptly as another dragon snarled behind him. He grabbed a different cartridge off of his leg, and stuck it in Inferno. This was the first time he was able to test the gas spitting of Inferno. He fired the gas in a circle around him, and lit it with a spark.

He turned to the nearest dragon and slowly raised his hand, the dragon inching nearer. Suddenly a staff slammed on the ground, prompting Hiccup to stick another cartridge in Inferno and ignite the blade.

"Who are you?" Receiving no answer, he continued. "Drago Bludvist?" Hiccup sighed. "Fine." He charged the stranger, only to be sidestepped easily. He raised Inferno, and went for another go, but a dragon held him fast.

Hiccup struggled against the bond. "What do you want from me?" He winced as the stranger inched closer. "Where is my dragon!"

The stranger waved the staff, prompting another dragon to deposit Toothless on the floor of the cave, right beside Hiccup.

Toothless looked at the stranger and growled, his tail circling protectively around Hiccup. The stranger reached up and took off her mask, revealing a women Hiccup would guess to be around fifty.

He squinted. Something about her seemed familiar. Again she inched closer, ignoring the growls of the Night Fury beside her. When she was inches from Hiccup's face, she gasped as she spied the small scar on his chin.

She backed away. "Hiccup?" She waved her staff again, freeing the boy from the dragon. "How is this possible?"

Hiccup was confused. "How is what possible." He bent down and picked up Inferno. "Who are you?" Again, he was struck by the feeling that he knew her, he just couldn't place where he knew her from.

The lady sighed. "I suppose you were only a babe." She looked tenderly into Hiccup's face. "Hiccup, I'm your mother."

* * *

Astrid was getting frustrated. "They should of been back with Hiccup by now."

Heather sighed. "Well, what are we going to do? We can't leave Viggo here."

Astrid nodded. "Ok. Here's the plan. Heather, stay here with Viggo. If he tries _anything,_ end him. The rest of you are with me. We're going to try and track down the others."

* * *

Stoick looked at Hiccup's mask and held it to Skullcrusher's nose. "Find them."

Beside him, Gobber sighed. "Something doesn't make sense. If Hiccup was captured by Drago, we would of known. Drago would love to get his hands on Hiccup."

Stoick nodded. "Aye, you're right. Something else is going on here. Buy, wherever Hiccup is, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Hiccup activated Inferno. "What game are you playing?"

The women sighed. "My name is Valka. I am your mother, Hiccup."

Hiccup held Inferno closer to her. "My mother is dead. She's been dead for almost twenty years. If you're her, how are you alive?"

Valka looked around. "I wasn't killed by a dragon. I was captured by one and brought here."

Hiccup snorted. "Yeah. And what, you just stayed away for twenty years? Figured your son and daughter would be fine without you? You abandoned us. Why?"

"I figured it would be best if I stayed away."

Hiccup moved Inferno away from her face, but kept it out. "How? How could being separated from your family be for the best? Dad clearly loved you. And your children never got to meet you."

Valka sighed. "I thought that Berk could be at peace with dragons. Your father disagreed. We talked the subject to death. When I was taken, I learned that I was right. Dragons are wonderful creatures. But if I had gone back to Berk, I would of been branded a traitor. It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you would be safer."

Hiccup scoffed. "So, why not send some sort of message? Why not _try_? Berk has been at peace with dragons. Has been for almost 5 years now. Even Dad rides a dragon."

Valka laughed. "Oh. If only it was possible."

Hiccup was getting frustrated. "It's true. Is the only reason you're living in this cave because you're too afraid to face your mistakes?"

Valka sighed. "I'm freeing the trapped dragons from the Dragon Hunters. They all live here."

Hiccup was unimpressed. "Guess what? We do the exact same thing. And yet, you're still living here, avoiding your family."

"Follow me. I have to show you something."

* * *

 **Hiccup didn't take that as well as I thought. Hmm. Well, hopefully things will work out.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	57. Reunion

**Thanks to Smoe05, ReptileGirl497 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **I'm excited for this one. It's going to be interesting.**

 **Smoe05: Reference in here for you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid sighed. "We may need Viggo for this."

Before them was a massive depot of warships. It was an army, just like Viggo had said.

Astrid looked at the group. "Snotlout, get back to Berk. Warn the villagers about what is headed our way. Twins, look for that female Night Fury. We aren't leaving here without it." She paused. "Fishlegs, go back to the Edge and get Heather and Dagur. Have them take one of the spare dragons in the stable." She looked back at the entire group. "Guys, this isn't about Drago or an armada. This is about the survival of a species of dragons. If we lose that Night Fury, we don't just lose a dragon. We lose Toothless's whole kind. Let's get this done."

* * *

Hiccup stopped in amazement. This was a sanctuary for dragons. There must of been hundreds of them flying around. This cave made of ice, it was unbelievable.

He looked at his mother. "This is what you've been doing for twenty years?" At her nod, he sighed. "So, you get captured by a dragon and get taken here, I get that. But why didn't you try and make your way back home?"

"I tried. Again and again. I couldn't find Berk. Hiccup, do you grasp how far away from the Archipelago we are? Days."

"So, that stunt around the Edge, kidnapping me, what was that all about?"

Valka sighed. "I was shocked. Seeing someone else on the back of a dragon. Usually, they just are captured. But you, and that Night Fury, you have a bond. A connection."

Hiccup chuckled. "Yeah. We do. We saved each other. I saved him from being eaten by the Dragon Queen, and he saved me from being an outcast." He glared at Valka. "You could of helped. All those years, I was alone. And here you were, rescuing dragons."

His mother sighed. "I'm sorry, son. You're right. I should of been there. I simply couldn't find my way back to Berk. And you suffered as a result. Can you forgive me?"

* * *

Stoick hovered for a moment. "Look at the size of that Ice Fortress."

Beside him, Gobber sighed. "Do you think that's where Drago is?"

Stoick shook his head. "No. It's too open. Drago would never expose himself like that. Alright, let's head in."

* * *

Tuff bunkered down beside Astrid. "We found it."

She looked around. "The female Night Fury? Where?"

Tuff pointed behind him. "That ship. There's no guards. He must of just got it."

Ruff joined them. "It's chained up. I can get it free, I just need a lookout."

Astrid put a finger to her lips. "Quiet! This has to be done stealthily. We can't afford Drago's men to find us." They opened the doors and watched as Tuff ran into the ship, yelling.

Ruff looked at her. "Oh, so I say something without whispering and it's jeopardising the mission, but that happens and everything's fine?"

Tuff poked his head out of the ship. "Shush, Ruff. They might hear you."

Astrid sighed. "Let's just get the Night Fury and leave, Ok?"

* * *

Hiccup sighed and looked at Toothless. "Well, Bud, we can't just stay here. Drago might attack at any moment. We have to get back to-"

Rough hands grabbed him and held him tight. Toothless turned and growled, only to be stopped by a familiar friend.

Stoick looked at the dragon. "Easy now." He released Hiccup. "Son, are you ok?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but, uh, Dad? There's something you should know."

Stoick chuckled. "Yeah, tell me on the way."

"Dad, this isn't an 'on the way' update. You need to know about-Gobber?"

Gobber looked at the Chief and sighed. "You might want to take this one."

Stoick looked at the befuddled look on his friends face and drew his sword, prompting a sight out of Hiccup. "Dad? Is that really necessary?"

Gobber sighed. "Oh boy."

Stoick advanced around the corner-and dropped his sword and helmet at the sight in front of him. "Valka?"

She slowly backed against a wall as Stoick walked toward her slowly. If Hiccup's reaction was any indication, this wouldn't go well. She ran out of wall and he was inches from her.

"Stoick, I-" She was cut off by a hand lightly touching her cheek.

Stoick sighed. "You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

A roar that sounded a lot like Stormfly's broke up the reunion that was taking place. Hiccup quickly headed outside. "Astrid!"

Astrid quickly landed, followed by the twins, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and...Viggo?

Hiccup grabbed Inferno. "What's going on?"

Astrid smiled. "We found the female Night Fury. Heather is taking it back to the Edge. But, Drago is coming here."

Valka headed out. "Here? How?"

Astrid looked at the strange woman. "He has his own dragon army. He's tracking us. Hiccup, what's the plan here?"

Hiccup sighed. "We have to hold them here. We can't let Drago reach Berk." He pointed to Viggo. "Fishlegs, take him back to Berk and put him in the jail. Do not drop him off at the Edge. Snotlout, go with Fishlegs. The rest of you, prepare to defend this island!"

* * *

Drago's men came quickly. They stormed the island, using catapults to knock holes in the ice. Finally, Drago came out himself.

Hiccup activated Inferno. "Stop."

Drago kept moving closer. "Why? I know you, Hiccup Haddock. You aren't dangerous."

Hiccup looked beside him. "Toothless."

As the Night Fury prepared to fire, Drago grinned. "Please, boy. You think you have real power? Let me show you true strength. Strength of will over others."

Suddenly, a massive dragon emerged from the water. Hiccup stared in shock. "What is that thing?"

Drago smiled. "The Alpha. Controller of all dragons. No dragon can resist the Alpha's call." He pointed some sort of staff at Toothless, commanding the Alpha to take control. "In the face of it, you are nothing."

Hiccup looked in fear as Toothless began struggling. As if something was trying to take control of him. He gasped as Toothless turned and looked at him, eyes narrowed to slits. It was narrower than when Hiccup had found Toothless in the cove all those years ago.

He slowly backed away. "Toothless? What's happening, Bud? Toothless, NO!

* * *

Stoick turned at his son's shout. "Hiccup!" He started to run for his son, taking no heed to the battle around him. All that mattered was Hiccup.

Drago chuckled and started to walk away. "Finish him."

Hiccup was trapped by ice on three sides, with Toothless blocking the other. The Night Fury was slowly opening his mouth and preparing to fire.

Stoick pushed on faster. He had to reach Hiccup before he was killed! He jumped in front of Hiccup, pushing him away as Toothless fired.

At his ships, Drago could hear the horrified shouts of Hiccup.

"Dad? No, DAD!"

* * *

 **You know, I tried to end this chapter on a positive note, but then Drago arrived, and that plan fell apart.**

 **Uh...Stoick? You OK? That might be a problem for the Chief's retirement plan. So much for staying alive to see Hiccup and Astrid get married.**

 **To end this chapter sort of happily, uh, you guys have a name for the new Night Fury? The one I like the best wins.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please don't kill me!**


	58. Suspicion

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther, phieillydinyia, Guest, and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: I removed them.**

 **So, the name of the Night Fury will not be revealed in this chapter. Which gives you guys time to give me one that trumps the one I have in mind.**

 **Also, very special chapter. When I first envisioned this story, this was the first chapter I thought of. Now, we are almost sixty chapters in, and we are now just getting to it. Can't wait for part 2 for chapter 120.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid's heart broke for Hiccup. He had just found his mother, and now his father had been killed by his best friend. It was hard to think about, but Astrid knew that that was all that was on Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup knelt beside his father, throwing off ice shards. "DAD!"

Valka knelt beside Stoick, and pressed her ear to his chest. She stopped and stared at Hiccup. "He's alive."

All eyes snapped to the fallen form of Stoick, with Hiccup shouting orders.

"Astrid, get to Berk. NOW! We have to get Gothi here as soon as possible. On your way, stop and get Heather and have her fly the Night Fury here. Heather knows a little bit of medicine."

Hiccup looked desperately at Stoick. "Please, Dad, make it."

* * *

Astrid arrived with Gothi, who took over for Heather. The girl walked over to Hiccup, and for the first time since arriving, noticed the strange women who was with them.

She looked at her brother. "Hiccup, who is that?"

Hiccup smiled thinly. "That's our mom."

All eyes, except for Gothi, stared at Valka. Finally, Astrid looked back at Hiccup. "That's your mother?"

He grinned. "Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair." He sighed. "We have to get back to Berk. Mom, stay here with Dad and Gothi. The rest of us, fall back to Berk. We have to stop Drago and the Alpha from destroying us."

* * *

Hiccup stopped in surprise. Berk was quiet. There was no enemy there. Drago had come to Valka's island, tried to kill them, then left. No sign of him anywhere in the Archipelago.

He landed. "Snotlout? What's happening?"

Snotlout walked up beside him. "Happening? Nothing. Is something supposed to be happening?"

Hiccup sighed. "Never mind. We need you and Fishlegs to watch Berk for a little while longer."

Fishlegs frowned. "What's going on?"

Hiccup looked out toward sea. "Dad was injured. We might be at the island for a while."

"Is there another solution?"

Hiccup thought for a minute. "We could take him to Dragon's Edge. Either way, we'll be gone for a little bit."

* * *

Hiccup was overjoyed as he landed back on the island to see Stoick standing. Apparently, whatever had happened wasn't that serious.

That didn't make sense. Hiccup had seen the destructive power of Toothless's plasma blast. He had used it on several enemies in the past few years. So why was Stoick still alive?

Hiccup thought back to some tests they had done regarding Gronckle Iron. One of them was to have Toothless fire a plasma blast at it. Surprisingly, the iron held. Hiccup had been away awhile, so he wasn't sure, but it was possible that the Chief's new armour was made from Gronckle Iron. That would account for why Stoick was still alive.

He looked at Toothless. "See, Bud? You did no harm."

As Toothless warbled happily in response, Astrid came running up to them. "Hiccup! What's the plan?"

He sighed. "Drago isn't at Berk. I have no idea where he went. He just disappeared. So, the plan is to go back to the Edge and start searching for him." He looked to where his sister and father were reuniting with Valka. "I want you to keep a close eye on mom. I don't trust her."

Astrid stared at him. "But, Hiccup. She's your mother!"

Hiccup glared at her. "Remember, back before Berk found out about Toothless, how your mother almost disowned you for being friends with me? And you said you hated her? Same idea."

Astrid sighed. The event Hiccup was talking about had almost been erased from her memory as she and Hiccup had gotten closer. "That was different circumstances. My mother didn't come back from the dead."

"Neither did mine! Astrid, she abandoned us! Left us without her so she could live here, with dragons. She didn't love us, not really."

Astrid took Hiccup's hand. "I understand why you might think that, but I think she stayed away because she loved you. If she had gone back to Berk, saying that dragons were friendly, she would of been branded a traitor. Just like you almost were. If she had come back, then she would of been abandoning you."

Hiccup just stubbornly shook his head and stared out toward sea. Astrid sighed. She knew what the root problem was. Ever since the Viggo fiasco, he had a very hard time trusting anyone. Especially anyone he felt had betrayed them.

* * *

Stoick walked up to Hiccup and sighed. "Rough couple of days, huh?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. We lost all trails of Drago. He simply vanished." He looked at his father. "How exactly do you know Drago?"

Stoick looked at the sea. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of Chieftains. As we were talking, a strange man came into our midst. He insisted that he knew how to control the dragons and that he could keep us safe. We didn't believe it, and laughed. Drago stormed off, and in his place came armoured dragons, torching the place down." He sighed. "I was the only survivor."

Hiccup looked at his father. "Is that his endgame? To see the death of all that laughed at him?"

Stoick shook his head. "No. Even back then, Drago was focused on controlling the world. Taking Berk out will be one of his first objectives. Son, we have to fortify Berk, or we won't stand a chance."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll pass word along to Dagur. The Riders will also start fortifying the Edge as a backup safe haven." He paused. "Dad, how long do you think we have?"

Stoick sighed. "Not long. Drago will be trying to get more dragons. He was relying on Viggo and Ryker. Now that you've stopped them, it'll take him more time. But, he will be coming for us."

Hiccup stared out to sea determinedly. "And we'll be ready for him."

* * *

 **See! No one died! Sure, it might of seemed like it, but when have I ever written something straightforward? Smoe05, you totally saw that coming, didn't you?**

 **The Female Night Fury's name will probably be revealed in the next chapter, so make sure to get your name in!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	59. Aftermath

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497, Guest, and goddragonking for the feedback!**

 **Guest: I removed them because, while I appreciate the honesty, wasn't a fan of how it was worded. You basically pointed out all the flaws of my story. And while, I appreciate it, I already know where I've messed up. So I removed them because they served as a reminder that I'm not too good of a writer, and thinking about that constantly will eventually have me stop this story. So, that is why.**

 **Anyway, I have a idea for chapter 60 that I think you guys will like. It is MUCH better than Chapter 30. Hopefully.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Hiccup. This is awesome, right? I mean, the two of us, back up in the air, telling stories about when we used to fight each other. No better way to build a bond."

Hiccup looked over at Dagur. "What? You mean a bond where two former enemies become friends and end up stopping a war together?" He looked down at Toothless. "I can't imagine what you mean."

Dagur chuckled. "So, brother, what are we going to do about Drago?"

Hiccup sighed. It had been about a month since Drago had attacked the island where Valka had been at. Despite the predictions that he would attack soon, there was nothing. No armada of dragons coming, no dragon trappers, nothing. It was as if Drago Bludvist had disappeared.

* * *

Astrid sighed. The wedding between her and Hiccup was coming up very soon. Increasely, however, Hiccup had been distracted by the search for Drago. Astrid knew that Hiccup wanted payback for what the Dragon Hunter had almost done to his dad.

There still was Viggo to take care of. He had spent this last month in a jail cell, where he would occasionally give information on Drago. It had been so very hard not to kill him. Almost every piece of info he would give would be wrong or a trap. The Skrill thing he had mentioned had been a trap that resulted in Fishlegs almost dying. Heather hadn't taken well to that.

Astrid smiled when she thought of Fishlegs and Heather. Talk about two unlikely people getting together. While they wouldn't come out and say they were a couple, Astrid knew better. After all, it was Heather that had originally given her advice to talk to Hiccup about their relationship. Astrid saw the same signs in Heather she had seen in herself.

* * *

Hiccup calmly walked into Viggo's cell. "Why I keep coming back here, I really don't know. You've proven time and time again that you can't be trusted."

Viggo smiled. "Please, my dear Hiccup, you insult me. When have I ever let you down?"

"Uh, about every time." He activated Inferno. "Tell me, why should I keep you alive?"

Stoick walked in behind Hiccup. "Son, you know why. We need him."

Hiccup sighed and deactivated Inferno. "Fine. You can live. But it's only a matter of time before you manage to dig too deep a hole for yourself."

* * *

Hiccup looked at his father. "I want to take the Riders back to the Edge."

Stoick sighed. "Son, I thought we agreed that you had to stay on Berk to learn how to become the next Chief. You can't do that from Dragon's Edge."

Truth was, Hiccup wanted to go back to the Edge to get away from his mother. Anytime he saw her, she would apologize and talk about being a family. Hiccup couldn't accept someone who had been away for twenty years as his mother. And so, it had driven a rift between his father and sister, who loved the fact that Valka was back, and Hiccup, who just wanted to get away.

Stoick thought for a moment. "You have been working hard at learning to be a Chief this past month. I will allow it."

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

* * *

During the flight to the Edge, Hiccup was preoccupied. Not by Drago, or Viggo, but about the various relationships his Riders were in. There was Hiccup and Astrid, also known as Hiccstrid. There was Fishlegs and Heather, whom Snotlout had taken to call Fisher. And there was Snotlout and Ruffnut, a combination that made Hiccup cringe whenever he thought about it.

He sighed. What would that be? Snotnut? Rufflout? Did either of those make sense? The first made a tiny bit of sense because Snot had always been a little nuts. Ruffnut? He had to be insane to go after her. But, she had warmed up to him, after burying him alive several times. It was kinda creepy.

He glanced back. There was, directly behind him, Astrid, who was smiling at him. Behind her were the twins, with Snotout flying beside Ruff and Barf. Behind them was Fishlegs and Heather, the latter of whom had taken the female Night Fury as her dragon. They had tried to train a Razorwhip for her, but it wasn't cooperating.

As they landed on the Edge, Toothless immediately bounded to Ebony. His mate. Heather's dragon. As it had been a month since they had gotten her, Snoggletog/Dragon babies hadn't happened yet, so Night Furies were still an endangered species of dragons. Hiccup couldn't remember a year where he was more anxious for Snoggletog than this one.

As they led the dragons to their respective pens for the night, Hiccup took the opportunity to talk to Astrid. "Hey."

She smiled in return. "Hey."

Hiccup looked at his Riders. "Never thought that all these guys would be in the relationships they're in. I mean, Snotlout and Ruffnut? Never saw that coming."

Astrid chuckled. "You know, the guys sometimes say the same thing about us."

Hiccup grinned. "Yeah. Are you nervous?"

She thought for a minute. "If there weren't a lot of people there, I would be better."

Hiccup nodded. "Same. Most of the guests bullied me years ago. Maybe we can just get married the day before the wedding?"

Astrid smiled. "Your father would have a meltdown."

"Yeah, well, he only told me to find a wife. Not have a wedding ceremony."

Astrid nodded. The wedding ceremony was a few short weeks away. It had been a long time coming.

"What happens after we get married?"

Hiccup sighed. "My Dad is probably going to hand me control of Berk. I think he's looking forward to retirement. I'd just like to get this Drago situation dealt with before that."

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup, be careful about wanting revenge. You know where that took you last time. The last thing either of us need is for you to go berserk."

He nodded. "You're right. But Drago still has to be dealt with before he attacks us."

"HEY! HICCSTRID!"

Hiccup sighed. "What, Snotlout?" He looked at Astrid. "Why do they still call us that?"

Snotlout walked over. "What do you think about a fire tonight?"

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. "I think it's a good idea. Are all the Riders going to be there?"

Snot nodded. "Course. You can watch me talk to Ruff, see how a real Dragon Trainer woos."

Hiccup sighed. "Oh, gods. Fine. We'll be there."

* * *

Hiccup stopped on his way to the beach and just watched the Riders. His Riders. The people that had willingly allowed him to lead them into battle against some of the craziest enemies in the Archipelago. Even though he had made quite a few mistakes, they had stood beside him to the end.

Astrid walked over to Hiccup. "You ok?"

He nodded and took her hand. "Thank you. For everything."

* * *

 **See? No cliffhanger! I have the capability to not leave you guys hanging! Just, not very often.**

 **Thanks to ReptileGirl497 for the name for the Female Night Fury. Ebony. Truthfully, I chose it because it sounded similar to a girl I used to know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	60. One-Zero-One

**Thanks to Guest, harrypanther, phieillydinyia, Guest, CajunBear73, ReptileGirl497 and goddragonking for the feedback!**

 **Guest: Thanks for clearing that up. I appreciate it.**

 **This Chapter is less of an action chapter and more of a history lesson. The history of the Dragon Hunters. The person who some of this will be following is someone you have read about before in this story. Wink wink.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed in annoyance. His father had sent the Dragon Riders on a mission without him. Something about how Stoick wanted Hiccup on Berk to continue his Chief training.

The team had been gone for several days, and were due back any minute now. Still, it was annoying to be excluded, even if the reasons were smart. Even though Hiccup had total faith in Astrid's leadership capabilities, it was still frustrating to be left in the dark on what could be a pivotal mission.

Hiccup quickly jumped to his feet and ran out the door upon seeing the Riders land. He ran to Astrid, while Toothless went to Ebony. If he wasn't focused on getting the report, Hiccup would of found humour in both rider and dragon went to their respective mates.

It was the week before Hiccup and Astrid were to be married, and all talk around Berk was about the two teens finally getting married. If he wasn't so excited about finally marrying Astrid, Hiccup might of gotten annoyed at all the gossip going around.

He helped Astrid off Stormfly and looked at her. "Did we find anything?"

She nodded. "Seems not all the Dragon Hunters were loyal to Ryker and Viggo."

Hiccup frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Astrid pulled what appeared to be a notebook out of her saddlebag. "We found this. Most of this stuff is the standard nonsense we've come to expect out of the Hunters, but there is one entry you'll find interesting."

* * *

Hiccup sighed and stood. He had been sitting at his desk for the past several hours, meticulously reading every line this Hunter had written. Astrid had apparently decided that she would make him work for whatever the interesting entry was. He had read one hundred entries so far, and nothing peaked his interest.

He glanced at her. "Where is this mysterious entry?"

She smiled. "Read the next one. Out loud."

Hiccup sighed and sat back down. "Thank you, M'lady. Really feeling the love. Why did I decide to get married to you?"

She chuckled. "Because your dad forced you to get married to someone, and you picked me."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you're response was?"

Astrid looked away for a split second. "Shut up."

Hiccup grinned and turned his attention back to the journal. "Journal entry one-zero-one. It's been a while since I've done one of these, so let's get caught up to speed. Everything can be traced back to the Dragon Hunters, the dragon rescue organisation gone horribly wrong. The men in charge were corrupt, and the soldiers who followed them were blind. Guess which side I was on."

He glanced at Astrid. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this guys sounds like a defector."

She sighed. "Keep reading."

Hiccup looked back at the entry. "Eventually, it was the organisation's own creations that tore it to pieces and I was the one sent out to pick them up. I recovered weapons, armour and dragons all in an effort to keep the wrong people from getting to them first, but I was too slow. Everyone fought over the remnants of the Dragon Hunters...I didn't think I could believe in anyone anymore...and then, I met the Dragon Riders."

Hiccup looked back up at Astrid. "Ok, who is this guy? Have we met him?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't understand what he meant either, but keep reading."

"They had been used by Drago as cannon fodder for a conflict that served no purpose, and as a way to get to dragons. Eventually though, they seemed to grow wiser to what was going on. I watched as the Riders took out numerous bases of the shattered Hunters, the cell run by Viggo Grimborn. Now that Viggo has been stopped...

Hiccup raced through the next several pages, trying to find out where this guy continued his thought. There was nothing. The interesting stuff was what he was saying about the Riders being cannon fodder.

He snapped the book shut. "What is this guy talking about?"

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, think about it. This guy is talking about a conflict that serves no purpose. Like the war we've been fighting with Viggo."

"So what?" Hiccup stood and faced her. "Viggo has been playing both sides all along?"

"Well," Astrid nodded at the book. "The entry did say that the leadership was corrupt."

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Drago."

"What?"

He looked at Astrid. "Drago has been playing both the Dragon Hunters and the Dragon Riders. He's testing his army. On his men, on us, he doesn't care. He used the Dragon Hunters, just like he used us, to find exotic dragons for his army. And I had no idea, Thor, how could I be so stupid?"

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "None of us saw it. Viggo didn't see it. This isn't your fault." She smiled as he nodded. "What's our next move?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Wait. The entry says that the Dragon Hunters were once a dragon rescue operation, right?"

Astrid nodded. "We found some old maps that support that."

"Ok. So the leadership was corrupt. What if Drago replaced whoever was in charge of the Hunters with Viggo and Ryker? If that happened, that means Viggo has been lying to us the whole time about not knowing Drago."

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup, we simply don't know enough. Obviously, the Dragon Hunters used to be good, but something happened. Now, they're just gone. We can't go blaming Drago or Viggo without any proof."

* * *

Hiccup walked to the window. "Remember when all we ever used to do was just stand around and talk?"

A new voice sounded from the doorway. "Yeah, good times."

Both Hiccup and Astrid spun. "Snotlout? What are you doing in here?"

He grinned. "Chief wants to see you, Hiccup. He says it's important."

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "And just before the wedding too. Wonder what could be going on."

As Hiccup walked away, Snotlout looked at Astrid with amusement in his eye. "Hey, Astrid. You know, if you ever want to-"

She glared at him with a small smile on her face. "Yeah, no. Besides, don't you have Ruffnut?"

Snotlout chuckled. "Yeah." He thought for a moment. "I've been wondering. After all the bad things Hiccup has done, you haven't stopped standing by him. Why is that?"

Astrid smiled. "I love him. No better reason. I know that if it was me that was going insane from all the beatings, he wouldn't stop trying to help me. You're right, Hiccup has made mistakes. But he's trying to make up for it."

"So, what do you make of this mess with his mom?"

Astrid sighed. "He's shutting her out. I've tried to talk to him about it, but he isn't ready yet. The problem is, Hiccup has an extremely hard time trusting people after the Viggo fiasco. Especially people he feels has betrayed him. His mother fits into that category. I think that his mom is sorry for not being there, but Hiccup just can't see past the transgression."

"You ever wonder if Hiccup will fall off the deep end again?"

She thought for a moment. "No. I think Hiccup's sanity is well within acceptable deviations. For now."

Snotlout stared at her. "Wow. What a ringing endorsement. I am filled with confidence. So, what's your plan if he descends into the pit of despair again?"

Astrid smiled. "I figured I'd lock him in here with you and have you slap him a bunch."

"Seriously?"

Another smile. "No. Even if Hiccup went crazy, I'd still be there for him. Because that is what it is to be a good friend. You stand by each other no matter what. And besides, I love him. That makes what happens in his head my problem as well. And is why I am not going to abandon him to deal with it alone."

Snotlout nodded. "You really do love him, don't you."

Astrid faced the window and watched as Hiccup started to speak to his father. "Yes. And I'll never stop loving him."

* * *

 **For those of you who are confused, the Dragon Hunters used to be a organisation similer to the Riders, rescuing dragons. Drago Bludvist changed that. He turned the Hunters into what they are now. This 'Hunter' is actually working for Drago. Somewhere, the Hunters were shattered, with part of them following Viggo. Resulting in chapters 30-now.**

 **Hope that isn't too confusing, you can leave a comment if you want a better explanation. The latter half is basically reaffirming where Hiccup is right now. He's mostly sane. With what's about to happen, he will need to be.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	61. Self Assessment

**Thanks to CajunBear73, ReptileGirl496, Smoe05, and harrypanther for the feedback! You guys are awesome!**

 **Smoe05: I can tell you right now, you've seen this guy in RVB. I have an interesting backstory for him.**

 **You may recognise some of this stuff from a certain movie. No idea which one, but you can figure it out.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Stoick chuckled. "That's nine for the twins! Astrid lags with three, while Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with zero. And Hiccup..." He sighed. "Is no where to be found. As usual."

Gobber leaned over to him. "Think you were too harsh with the talk, eh?"

Stoick grimaced. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber? He has been training for this his entire life! There's no better time!" He laughed as Astrid stole the black sheep from Ruffnut and threw it in her net. "Ha ha! That's my future daughter-in-law! Astrid wins the game!" He watched as she took of for who knows where. "She'll talk to Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup looked up from his map as Astrid landed on the little island he found. "Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been?"

Astrid giggled. "Oh, winning races, what else? The real question is, where have you been?"

"Avoiding my dad."

Astrid sighed as she sat down beside Hiccup. "Oh no. What now?"

He handed her his pencil. "Oh, you're going to love this. I walk out the front door of my house because Snotlout says Dad wants to talk to me. I'm thinking he wants to give input on the wedding or something, but then he looks at me." Hiccup stood and slipped into his almost dead on Stoick impression. "You're the Pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder."

Astrid interrupted with her Hiccup impersonation. "Aw, thanks Dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her. "Is this how marriage is going to be? With you doing a ridiculous impression of me?" At her eager nod, he sighed. "Oh, gods." He sat down beside her and grabbed her hands. Going back to his Stoick voice, he continued. "Hold still. This is serious." As Astrid chuckled, Hiccup sighed. "Because no Chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"

Astrid interrupted. "To make you Chief! Hiccup! That's amazing!" She searched his face for the excitement she felt, but could find none. "What did you tell him?"

Hiccup chuckled. "I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone."

"Well, it's a big responsibility. The map will have to wait, and I'll have to fly Toothless because you'll be too bus-" She stared into his face, understanding dawning.

Hiccup stood and sighed. "It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing."

Astrid stood beside Hiccup. "I think you're missing the point. I mean, Chief! What an honour! I'd be pretty excited!"

Hiccup sat on the edge of a cliff and stared into the water. "I'm not like you. You...know exactly who you are, you always have. But I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I'm definitely not my mother, so what does that make me?"

Astrid sat beside him and took his hand. "What you're looking for isn't out there, Hiccup." She put a hand on his chest. "It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet." She sputtered as she tried to kiss his cheek and got a mouth full of dragon slobber. "Just what were you and Toothless fighting over?"

* * *

Stoick sighed. "Any sign of him?"

Gobber chuckled. "Probably flew off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that boy running the village? You can still delay your retirement."

Stoick smiled. "He's ready. You'll see."

* * *

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you need to talk to your mom."

He chuckled darkly. "Mom? The deserter? Why in Thor's name would I want to talk to you?"

"Because she actually is sorry for the past! Because she wants to start over with you! Hiccup, if she had stayed on her island, then she would of been abandoning you. She came back for you, Heather and your father. You need to let go of the past."

Hiccup sighed. "I can't. Not this time."

"Hiccup. The last time you refused to let go of the past, it almost destroyed you. And it wasn't Alvin or Viggo that did it, it was you. I will not lose you again. I can't. Look, I remember hating my mom for how she treated you. It wasn't fair or right, but it was how she had come to look at you. In her eyes, you were useless."

Hiccup interrupted. "Yeah, she tried to destroy your axe."

Astrid smiled. "What I remember most about that was how you offered to stay away from me. Even though you had no one, you were willing to suffer alone so my reputation would stay intact."

"And then you punched me and said that your reputation wasn't worth me being lonely."

She nodded. "That's not the point of the story. I hated my mom because of how she treated you. But, Hiccup, family is family. You can't go without them. What if Toothless had killed Stoick? You would be left with no family if you chose to ignore your mom."

Hiccup looked at her. "Do you still hate your mom for how she treated not only me, but you? Remember? She was furious that you were friends with me. She said that if you wanted to be friends with a useless fishbone, you might as well be one yourself? Then she tried to destroy your axe. Have you forgiven her?"

Astrid sighed. "That's not the point. This is about you. I'm not going to be the Chief."

"You're about to be the Chief's wife! I could throw this stuff back at you!"

Astrid looked at the ground for a minute. Then, "You're right. Neither of us have forgiven our moms for how they treated us. Mine abandoned me, while you feel that your's did the same. But, Hiccup, you mother was captured by dragons and was unable to find a way back to Berk. Maybe the dragons didn't want her to leave. But she's here now. Hiccup, forgive your mom, and I'll try my best to forgive mine."

Hiccup sighed. "Ok. Let's get back to Berk."

* * *

Stoick was getting frustrated. Hiccup and Astrid had been gone all day. Even though Hiccup had been gone for weeks at a time, it was never with this type of question looming.

Finally, the two landed, with Hiccup having a nervous look on his face. He walked over to Stoick and sighed.

"Ok, Dad. I will do my very best to be the best Chief Berk has ever seen."

Stoick smiled broadly. "That's my boy! And don't worry, son. My first years of being Chief were rough, but you have something I never had."

Hiccup looked at him. "What?"

"Me. My father died when I became Chief. I have the opportunity to help you when you get overwhelmed."

Hiccup smiled. "When do I start?"

Stoick chuckled. "One week after you and Astrid get married."

Hiccup nodded. "Ok. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to mom."

Stoick froze and glanced at Astrid. The girl watched Hiccup walk away and smiled at the Chief. "What?"

He smiled. "You did it, lass. You convinced Hiccup to forgive his mother, didn't you?"

Astrid grinned. "We both came to realisations. Hey, Chief? At the wedding, do we have to have all of Berk show up?"

Stoick laughed. "As if I could get all the people to leave. All the village has been talking about is the marriage between Hiccup and Astrid. Even if I say no one is to show up, they would storm the Great Hall trying to see."

Astrid nodded. "Well, next week is going to be an interesting one."

"You have 8 days until the wedding. Best you get mentally prepared."

* * *

 **And I have to get mentally prepared to write it. This is the stuff I'm not good at writing. Weddings. Please don't hate me when I butcher it? If you guys want to help, that would be very much appreciated.**

 **Astrid had a good question. What if Toothless had killed Stoick? Nah, that'd never happen.**

 **A certain villain comes back into play soon. Watch out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	62. You Can Only Try

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, Ruby, Smoe05, harrypanther, CajunBear73 and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback! You guys are awesome!**

 **Ruby: Thank you very much for the review! I really appreciated it!**

 **Now, you guys seem excited to read about the wedding, but honesty, still at square one with writing it. So, have another chapter of buildup! And, please, suggestions for the wedding would be appreciated greatly. How would you do a Viking Wedding? Throw modern stuff out the window. Believe me, it's going to be interesting.**

 **CajunBear73: Actually, no. No villain will show up to ruin Hiccstrid's special day. I'm not that mean. _Re-reads chapter 30_. Oh, yeah. I am. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid was out flower picking. If it was any other day, she would of considered it beneath her. She was a warrior; she didn't have time to look at flowers! But this was a special week. She was to marry Hiccup Haddock the next day. Everything had to be perfect.

The past week had been one of the slowest of her life. She was both excited and scared. Excited, because she was marrying Hiccup. Scared, because she wasn't used to showing her feelings in front of people, and all of Berk was scheduled to be there. It was going to be an interesting day.

She yelped as sudden talons grabbed her, and she heard laughter. Not maniacal laughter, like what Viggo or Drago, even Dagur, would of given, but 'I honestly found your surprise hilarious' laughter. Which meant Astrid knew exactly who the laughter belonged to.

"Hiccup! What are you doing?"

She heard a chuckle. "I just wanted to see you. I haven't been able to catch you all day."

Astrid sighed. "That's because we aren't supposed to see each other on the day before the wedding. Remember? Tradition?"

"Yeah. Never really been big on tradition. Remember, I befriended a Night Fury."

She groaned. "Yeah. I told Ruffnut to distract you, keep you away from me!"

Hiccup landed on a sea-stack and grinned at her. "Yeah. Too bad my dragon is faster than hers. Plus, I don't have a second rider."

Astrid chuckled as Toothless let go of her. She stood up and looked at Hiccup. "How did you find me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know you very well. The only day you would even consider getting the flowers would be the day before, and there aren't too many open fields like that around Berk."

Astrid looked at the remaining flowers in her hand. Out of the seven she had found, she now held one. She sighed good naturally and looked at him. "I no longer have the flowers I had picked. I believe you owe me a flight."

Hiccup extended his hand. "Anything for you."

* * *

As they flew, Astrid leaned in close to Hiccup. "Remember our first flight?"

Memories came back to Hiccup. _Astrid, why do you hate me?_ He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I do."

How Astrid had treated him back then had been born out of jealousy. She had strived to be the very best at Dragon Training, but thanks to Toothless, Hiccup was just a hair better. The almost friend she had become slowly turned into someone that would walk the other direction upon seeing him. It had culminated into her threatening him, and, for the first and last time, called him Useless.

She had been the first one to suspect he wasn't actually beating the dragons. She had followed him to the cove, where he had planned to escape with Toothless. After kidnapping her, they took her on a flight to have her understand.

And she did understand. Astrid stood beside Hiccup, even after her mother forbade it. She stood beside him for the weeks before Berk discovered Toothless. She was the only one to talk to him after Stoick was forced to disown him. Now, she was about to be beside him for the rest of their lives.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, are you one-hundred percent sure you want to marry me? As soon as we are married, no matter what happens to either of us, we can't remarry."

She gave a slight smile. "I've been over all this already with your dad. Because of your station as chief, if you were to die, I'd become the next in line. Anybody I would remarry would become the next Chief if you died. Which would ruin the line of Chiefs."

Hiccup chuckled. "That about sums it up. Did you want some help with your flower picking?"

Astrid thought for a moment. She intensely disliked picking the flowers, and she was all for spending time with Hiccup. But if Stoick, her own father, or really anybody from Berk was to stumble upon the couple spending even a fraction of a second together, bad things would happen. What, Astrid had no idea, because none of the engaged couples she had seen had ever spent time together on the day before their wedding.

She shook her head. "No. You should probably get out of here before someone sees you. Imagine what your father would do to you if he found us together."

Hiccup chuckled at the visual. "He'd probably laugh. It'd be your father I'd run from."

Astrid laughed. "Oh, please. My dad is firmly in the Hiccup Haddock fan club."

He smiled. "Well, it's nice to have a fan. He's the one who let us be together in the first place. Defied your mother and everything."

Their conversation was interrupted by the roar of a dragon. Hiccup and Astrid recognised the sound and tried to ignore it, but Toothless was struggling to turn and face it.

Hiccup sighed. "Heather! What are you doing?"

She laughed. "Ruff came back to the village, told me that she had lost you. I knew where Astrid was going to be, so I figured you had escaped Ruff to go see her. Which isn't allowed."

Hiccup chuckled. "Why are you guys so concerned about this? Last time I went against tradition, I made peace between Vikings and dragons!" He patted the side of Toothless's neck. "Who's to say that some new, amazing thing won't be discovered because of today?"

Heather smiled. "Because if you do, you'll spend all night working on it, and sleep through your wedding."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid. "Is it ok if I do that? Who knows, hanging out with the two of you might really tire me out." At the shake of her head, he chuckled. "Oh, come on! What's the worse that might happen?"

Astrid kept her mouth closed for a moment, trying to keep the laughter in. Finally, "I might cut your arm off. That's the worst."

Hiccup glanced down at his leg. "Oh, believe me, I know. Been there, done that."

* * *

Heather smiled. "So, brother. Excited?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes and no. Yes, because I'm marrying Astrid. No, because a lot of the guests used to bully me. I'm not comfortable expressing any feelings around them, let alone profess my undying love for Astrid in front of them."

Astrid smiled. It seemed Hiccup's fears were similar to her own. "What if we politely asked you dad to have a private wedding?"

Hiccup sighed. "We already tried that. He said that, even if he could, the village would ignore him anyway. We just have to suck it up and ignore them."

"Or I could axe them."

"Wouldn't that have the opposite effect? Instead of a crowd, we get a mob."

Astrid chuckled. "Just trying to think of something."

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, just let it go. I'm no more comfortable with it, but there's nothing we can do. The wedding is tomorrow. There's no time to do anything." He glanced at the sun. It was starting to sink. "We should probably split up. Before someone comes over here."

* * *

 **Ok. There might be one more buildup chapter, depending if I shake off the wedding writers block. It's a killer. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as it showed that Hiccu still occasionally thinks about how Astrid treated him in the past. Kind of like a comparison of his relationship with her now.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	63. How To Get Married

**Thanks to ReptileGirl497, Smoe05 and harrypanther for the feedback**

 **Early chapter because I'm excited for the wedding!**

 **Thanks to all who gave me wedding ideas. I have combined several into this chapter.**

 **Special thanks to harrypanther and Smoe05 for the ideas they gave me. Without them, this chapter would be far different.**

 **This wedding is split into two parts. This chapter is Hiccup and Astrid getting married, and the next chapter is the banquet.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup sighed. A few months ago, both he and Astrid had taken a wedding crash course with Fishlegs. The whole ceremony seemed overly complicated. There was the bit with the ceremonial sword, the long speech the officiator was to give, and the dance. The dance that was to last all night.

Hiccup had managed to convince his father to have a untraditional wedding. So, he had managed to do away with the ceremonial sword and the speech. But Stoick had instructed Hiccup that they couldn't just do away with the speech. In exchange, both Hiccup and Astrid had to say something. So instead of one speech, there was two. One from the bride, and one from the groom.

Now, Hiccup was standing in front of the Great Hall, terrified out of his mind. What if Astrid decided to reject him? What if he wasn't good enough? What if she hated the speech he was to give?

Stoick ambled up to his son. "Nervous?" As Hiccup nodded, he chuckled. "Ah, you'll do fine, son. I'm so excited you're getting married. I'm proud of you, son."

Hiccup sighed. "Dad? What if Astrid decides to break this off? Walk away?"

Stoick laughed at his son's discomfort. "Hiccup, she has loved you for years. I know how you feel, I went through the same things with your mother. But you and Astrid have stood beside each other for forever. Didn't she promise to stand beside you no matter what?"

Hiccup nodded. "She understands that if I die, she can't marry anyone else?"

"Aye, son. I sat down with her and made sure she understood what was at stake. She's prepared to do whatever it takes to marry you." Stoick slapped Hiccup on the back, nearly sending him tumbling down the stairs. "You'll do fine. Now all that's left is to wait for the lass."

* * *

Astrid was a bundle of nerves. What if Hiccup disliked what she was wearing? What if he decided to walk away? She hadn't exactly been kind in the past. She glanced at her axe lying on a table, then at her father.

"Can I at least take my axe? Hiccup made it for me. It should count."

Her father chuckled. "No. But, you can take the flowers you picked yesterday with you." He wrapped his arms around her. "Look at you. All grown up. It feels like yesterday you were crying, wrapped up in a blanket."

"Ok, dad, that's an odd memory to be fixated on." Astrid sighed. "I wish mom was here."

Astrid's mother had refused to acknowledge the union between the Haddocks and Hoffersons, and had stayed at her house. She was the only one in the village to still despise Hiccup. It didn't matter that he was set to become the next Chief in just a few days, she wouldn't even acknowledge his existence.

Astrid's father sighed. "I know you do. I do too. I don't know why she hates Hiccup, but don't let that ruin your day. It's almost time. Are you ready?"

Astrid nodded. "Why am I wearing this dress? I can't wear my armour? I doubt Hiccup will care."

Her father smiled. "Tradition. And because any clothes you wear on your wedding day become your wedding attire, the clothes you can only wear on your wedding. Since you can't get married again after today, your armour would become obsolete."

Astrid chuckled. "I see your point." She took a deep breath to try and get rid of the nerves. "Ok. Let's go."

* * *

Hiccup was nervously shifting on the entrance to the Great Hall when she appeared. His jaw dropped as he took in Astrid's stunning beauty. She blushed as she saw the expression on his face. Stoick smiled and nudged Hiccup.

"Son, you're staring."

Without taking his eyes off Astrid, Hiccup spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "So? It's my wedding day."

Stoick roared with laughter as Astrid reached the top of the stairs and took her place next to Hiccup. "I never thought I'd live to see this day. A Union between House Hofferson and House Haddock hasn't happened in over four generations! But, more importantly, my son, Hiccup, is getting married to someone he has loved since he was seven." He smiled at the couple. "Now, for generations, we Vikings have gotten married traditionally. The ceremonial weapon was one such thing we would of done. My son asked me over and over again to not have to do that. The only reason I agreed was that last time he went against tradition, he brought peace between Vikings and dragons. Now, let us see these two get married."

Hiccup glanced at his father as Stoick moved to the side to make way for Gothi. "What happened to no speeches?"

Stoick grinned. "I'm your father. I get to make a speech."

Gothi started drawing in the ground with her staff, with Gobber translating. "We are gathered here today to witness the Union of two people. Hiccup Haddock the Third, and Astrid Hofferson. Hiccup has chosen Astrid to be his slide." Gothi whacked him with her staff, and Gobber peered at the drawing. "Bride. Sorry. Hiccup has chosen Astrid to be his bride."

Stoick walked back up. "We would of usually had an officiator, but after an unfortunate training lesson that ended up with him jumping off a cliff, I have stepped in." He cleared his throat and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, you are taking Astrid Hofferson to be your betrothed. And by utterance of these words, this union may only be broken in the Halls of Valhalla." He grinned broadly. "Now, go ahead and kiss her."

Hiccup and Astrid leaned forward and kissed one another, with the crowd cheering. Suddenly, a Berk Guard burst through the gates. "BERSERKERS!"

Hiccup pulled away and sighed. "Great."

Dagur the Deranged pushed the guard aside and looked up at the Great Hall. "You've got to be kidding me! I missed it! Oh, come on!" He looked at Hiccup. "Oh, hey, brother. Man, you wore your armour to your wedding? Interesting. Anyway, what did I miss?"

Hiccup pulled Astrid close. "We just got married."

* * *

Gothi tapped Hiccup on the shoulder, and he glanced down to what she had written, with Gobber translating for the crowds. "The gods have blessed this union."

The crowd erupted in cheers, with Hiccup smiling at Astrid and giving her another, long kiss. When they pulled away, Hiccup looked at his father. "Now what?"

Stoick laughed. "Now you and your wife dance. Inside the Great Hall, just like all wedding, there is a feast. Since you are the son of a Chief, this feast lasts all night."

Hiccup sighed. "We aren't going to get any alone time, are we?"

Stoick chuckled. "Son, all of Berk is going to be congratulating you. Your lips might fall off with how many times you'll have to kiss Astrid tonight. No, you won't have any time tonight to do anything fun."

Both Hiccup and Astrid turned red. "Uh, yeah. Ok, thanks, Dad. I think. Uh, we should probably go in there, huh?"

Stoick was still laughing as the couple made their way into the Great Hall, then he gestured to the waiting masses. "Head into the Great Hall! The banquet is about to begin!"

* * *

 **Now, because the wedding is split between two chapters, it's entirely possible I post the next chapter within the next few hours. So, if you have a banquet idea, tell me fast!**

 **See? No cliffhanger! It's awesome!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	64. Celebration

**Thanks to Smoe05, harrypanther and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Part II of the wedding! Now, I haven't gotten married before, so no idea how actual wedding receptions go. But, since its Vikings, it doesn't really matter. This is what I imagine the party would look like.**

* * *

Hiccup was amazed at how much food was prepared. They must of been at this for hours, maybe days. He glanced back at his father. "All for us?"

Stoick grinned. "You're the son of a Chief, lad. This is small compared to some."

Before them, the interior of the Great Hall was layed out like it usually was, with benches everywhere. The difference this time was that every single table had food on it. Every type of food imaginable. Stuffed turkeys, yak chops, it all was there. The other difference was the massive open square in the middle. Hiccup knew that that was where he and Astrid would have to dance.

If there was one part of this day he was not looking forward to, it was the dancing. He had a peg leg! There were some days where he couldn't balance for a moment of that leg.

Stoick sat down at one of the tables beside Valka. "Now, let the fun begin!"

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "I have told you before I can't dance, right?"

She smiled. "Don't worry, dragon boy, I'll handle it."

Hiccup groaned. "What did you just call me? Oh Thor."

She grinned and took his hand, leading him toward the middle of the room. "Alright then, here's how to dance."

* * *

Stoick was ecstatic. More than once in the past five years he had been sure he would lose Hiccup. It was a terrifying feeling. First he had almost lost his son to Alvin, then to Ryker, then to Viggo, and finally, Hiccup had almost been lost to himself.

Every single time, Astrid had been there to help save him. From the others, and from himself. Now, she was beside him for the rest of their lives.

As he watched Astrid try to teach Hiccup how to dance, he smiled as he remembered his own wedding day. Valka had no clue how to dance, so Stoick had taught her. Not very well, as he could hardly dance either, but they managed.

Stoick chuckled. Hiccup and Astrid were essentially just hugging and swaying back and forth. Which was the exact same dance he and Valka had done over twenty years earlier. Some things never changed.

* * *

Hiccup looked around. All of the other Vikings were either eating the food or watching him and Astrid. At least he wasn't dancing and just holding Astrid. He'd hate to embarrass himself in front of the entire village.

He held Astrid closer. "So how long do we have to do this?"

She mumbled against his chest. Clearly, she was enjoying this a lot more than he was. What she mumbled sounded like, 'till we die.' But Hiccup couldn't be sure. He chuckled and looked at his father.

"So, how long do we dance?"

Stoick laughed. "That's fine, lad. Wasn't too much dancing going on anyway."

Hiccup and Astrid walked out of the square and joined Stoick at the table. Hiccup sighed. "Well, that could of gone better."

Valka chuckled. "That was the same dance your father and I preformed at our wedding." She looked at Astrid. "Careful. Just a few months after our wedding, I was pregnant with Heather."

Astrid blushed. "Ok. Thanks. I think."

Stoick chuckled. "Then Hiccup came along. Now, the cycle continues."

Valka laid a hand on his arm. "Easy, Stoick. There's no need to rush things."

"Of course there's a need to rush things! I'm almost fifty!"

Astrid leaned over to Hiccup. "What are they talking about?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, Thor."

Stoick glanced at his son and started to shout. "I WANT GRANDBABIES!"

A loud bang could be heard as Hiccup faceplanted onto the table, while Astrid's eyes widened. Every eye turned to the shocked couple, and the shouting Chief. The older Vikings knew what was going on. They had seen their kids get married, and had wanted the same things as Stoick. Especially as he was heading into retirement.

The food slowly diminished over a period of hours. Slowly, one by one, the Vikings became intoxicated, and eventually, only Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, and Valka were still alert enough to walk out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Stoick turned to his son. "Hiccup. On my wedding night, your mother and I, we-"

Hiccup held up his hands. "No. No. No. I know what you're about to say, and I'm not going to hear about it from you. Please stop before I get a scarring image in my head?"

The Chief chuckled. "I was just going to say that on my wedding night, we just slept. We were exhausted by the wedding, and just fell on our bed and fell asleep." He grinned broadly. "Whatever happens with you and your wife tonight, have a good time."

Hiccup's face was beet red. "Thanks. I think."

Stoick walked Hiccup and Astrid to the house that Stoick had had built close to a year ago. He stopped at the door and looked at the couple.

"Toothless is guarding the door, so don't worry about interruptions. And, Hiccup, don't assume this ends tonight. Tomorrow is just as busy."

Hiccup sighed. 'What's going on?"

Stoick grinned. "You start taking over for me."

Hiccup was shocked. "I thought that I became Chief in one week?"

"This week is all about giving you different scenarios and seeing how you would react. I'm not going to throw it all at you. In one week, you officially become the Chief." He waited a beat. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Have a nice night, you two."

Hiccup and Astrid waved goodnight, then closed the door and sat on their bed.

Astrid sighed. "Did you have too much to drink?"

He smiled. "No, actually. You?"

She shook her head. "Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"You look exhausted."

No answer.

Astrid continued. "So am I. Can we just sleep?"

Hiccup collapsed on top of her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

She chuckled. "And, Hiccup?"

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"We are going to continue this in the morning."

He rolled onto his back, so she was using his chest as a pillow. "Absolutely, Milady."

* * *

 **Now that that is over, we go back to having to deal with public enemy number 1. Or, rather, number 2. Try to guess who that is. The answer may surprise you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this wedding. It was one of the hardest chapters to write. Special thanks to go harrypanther for giving me ideas. Without those, these two chapters would be very different.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	65. The Next Day

**Thanks to Guest, Guest, phieillydinyia, Smoe05, harrypanther, and ReptileGirl497 for the feedback!**

 **Guest: I am impressed. So much for the dramatic reveal of who it is. Grr.**

 **Stoick still wants grandkids. Oh joy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Look who finally got out of bed."

Hiccup groaned. "Snotlout..."

His cousin grinned. "So, how'd things go last night?"

Hiccup glared. "Don't talk about it. Also, I'm going to avoid my dad forever."

"Why?"

He sighed. "He wants me to have kids. He claims he's bored with retirement and needs some amusement."

Snotlout chuckled. "Well? How's that going?"

Hiccup punched his arm. "I'm not talking about it with you."

The two walked into the Dragon Academy, with Snotlout grinning broadly.

"HICCUP AND ASTRID HAD-"

A axe flew with deadly precision, sticking in the ground just a few inches in front of Snotlout, who looked around in shock, before spying the threat.

Astrid strode forward. "One more word and that axe is going to hit your head next."

Hiccup grinned. "Hi, babe." He looked at the rest of the assembled riders. They all were there. Snotlout, the twins, Fishlegs, Heather and Astrid. He cleared his throat. "Guys, I have some news."

Tuffnut looked excited. "You're engaged!"

Astrid sighed. "Tuff, he already is married. To me."

"Oh. I was close!"

Hiccup chuckled. "The news is that Astrid is now head of the Dragon Academy. I am no longer going to be a part of it as I am taking over for my father as Chief."

Ruff sighed. "Dragon Training won't be the same without you."

As everyone nodded in agreement, Hiccup smiled. "I'll still pop in occasionally. I just won't be in charge of lessons. I-"

"HICCUP!"

He chuckled. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later."

With that, he walked off, leaving Astrid confused as to what to do.

"Uh...how about a race."

* * *

Hiccup sauntered up to his dad. "Yeah?"

Stoick smiled. "You were supposed to take over for me."

Hiccup sighed. "I know. I was just saying goodbye to the guys. And to tell my replacement what is happening."

"Your wife? She should already know."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell mom every decision you made as Chief?" As Stoick looked away and refused to answer, he smiled. "Thought so. Besides, we were busy sleeping last night."

Stoick grinned. "Just sleeping?"

Hiccup held out his hand. "No. No. Stop right now. We just slept. Nothing else."

Stoick chuckled. "Ok. So, Chief, what's the plan?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Astrid's going to hate me for this. Where's Viggo?"

* * *

Astrid wasn't angry at all. She was just curious as to what her husband was about to do. "Your first act as Chief is to kill Viggo Grimborn?"

Hiccup sighed. "I have to think about the village as a whole. Viggo is a threat to every living person on Berk."

Astrid laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know what Viggo did to you still haunts you, but please, think about this carefully before coming to a decision."

Hiccup smiled at her. "I will. I promise."

Looking around at his village, he suddenly saw an unwelcome sight. His mother-in-law, no less. She glared at Hiccup for about half a minute, before walking back inside her house.

He sighed. "Astrid? Why does your mother hate me?"

Astrid looked at her old house. "I don't know. If she becomes a problem, can I deal with it?"

Hiccup nodded. "It'd make more sense coming from you." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Come on, Dad has an announcement to make."

* * *

Stoick's voice boomed all over the Great Hall. "My friends! I never thought I'd see this day. It is a momentous occasion, one to be celebrated!"

As he took a slight pause, a voice shouted out from the crowd. "ASTRID IS PREGNANT!"

Astrid, livid, turned to make short work of whoever that was, but Hiccup held her back. "Astrid, it's not worth it. That was Tuffnut. He and Ruff are not going to change. We just have to accept it."

Stoick had managed to calm down the crowd, then grinned. "No. That's not why we're here." He glanced over at Hiccup. "Yet." Stoick chuckled as Hiccup dropped his head into his hands. "We are here today because I am stepping down as Chief of Berk." All heads, including Hiccup's, snapped up as the Chief continued. "I am to be succeeded by my son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. He is the Chief now."

Hiccup slowly walked up to the place his father had vacated moments before. "I-uh-Dad actually didn't inform me about this. He told me I had a week after the wedding. It's been a day. So, uh, thanks, Dad." He cleared his throat. Why did he have to do this? He was good at talking. Provided the other person could listen, he could talk about something for hours. Hiccup just wasn't good at crowds. And ALL of Berk was in the Great Hall.

His mind went blank, and he was momentarily transported back to his fifteen year old self who was bullied relentlessly. All of these people had once stared at him like he was nothing but trash!

Hiccup slowly backed away, seeing the crowd filled with angry faces. Even if the faces were angry just in his mind. Mumbling apologies, he turned and ran for the back door of the Hall, with Astrid close on his tail.

As they left, Stoick once again stood to fill the void. "Just give him time. The lad's right, I never prepared him. Let me tell you a story about when I first became Chief..."

* * *

Astrid found Hiccup kneeling in the grass a few paces outside the Hall. She sat beside him. "Hiccup?"

He was close to hyperventilating. "I-I can't do it Astrid. All those people...they used me...looked at me like I was nothing...why would they believe me? Why would they follow me?"

Astrid put her arm around him. "I know this may not be what you want to hear, but for what it's worth, I would follow you."

Hiccup stared at her in shock, then wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you, Milady. I'd hate to think about what I would be without you."

She smiled. "Probably still with Alvin."

He stood and helped her up. "Yeah. We should probably get back in there."

Astrid laid a hand on his cheek. "Hiccup, I am your wife. I will be beside you every step of the way. I promise."

* * *

 **See? Hiccup still is messed up. He is way better then he was in chapter 40, but he's not clear yet. Especially with what's about to happen...**

 **If Hiccup and Astrid had a kid, what gender would that kid be, and what would the name be? I have my ideas, but I want you guys to give me your best answer, and the one I really like, I will use. (SPOILER!) oops...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	66. Unexpected Difficulties

**Thanks to phieillydinyi, Smoe05, ReptileGirl497 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **The events in this chapter are about four month after the last one. Just so you're aware.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Chief Haddock!"

Hiccup knew immediately that it was one of Dagur's aides. Dagur called him Chief Brother. Berkians still called him Hiccup. Since the Berserkers were here for a peace treaty, being addressed by a Berserker was normal.

Lars, one of Dagur's assistants that Hiccup knew well, came running around the corner. "Chief! The Edge is under attack!"

Hiccup immediately looked to his right. "General Hofferson?"

His father-in-law frowned. "We haven't seen anything around that area."

Hiccup looked back at Lars. "Who was attacking?"

"Drago."

Hiccup's blood ran cold. Drago Bludvist hadn't been heard from since his failed attempt at defeating the Riders almost six months earlier. If he was making waves now, that was very bad news.

He glanced at Astrid. "Assemble the Riders. We leave in ten minutes." As his wife ran off, Hiccup looked at the Elders. More specifically, Gobber. "I have to check the Edge. Please don't burn down the village while I'm gone?"

"Chief." It was Ack, one of the most loyal guards on Berk. "Who is in charge while your gone? And please don't say Gobber."

Hiccup grinned. "My father is."

* * *

"Alright gang, listen up!"

Tuffnut looked at Astrid. "Why does he always tell us to listen up? When have we ever not listened?"

Hiccup groaned. "Almost all the time. Anyway, Lars told us that the Dragon's Edge was attacked by Drago Bludvist. So, we need to scout the perimeter, and see if any of the Auxiliary Riders are still there. Dagur is currently on the Edge helping them. Be prepared for anything."

After Hiccup became the Chief, the Dragon's Edge was given to the Auxiliary Riders. The A-Team did the exact same thing that the Dragon Riders did. They attacked the Dragon Hunters, who were reformed under Drago, and they saved dragons across the Archipelago.

They also, unfortunately, hadn't been attacked by anything. Hiccup and the gang used to defend the Edge almost weekly. The A-Team hadn't had a single instance. If Drago had decided to attack now, with his armada, there was little hope of survival.

Hiccup flew close to Astrid. "Are you still feeling sick?"

Astrid chuckled. "Seriously? Hiccup, I already told you, I'm fine."

Her husband smiled. "Just wanting to make sure." He looked at the rest of the Riders. "Here's the plan. Astrid and I will go to the clubhouse to see if anyone is still there. Tuff, Ruff and Snotlout, you three go circle around the island. Fishlegs, see if any information was stolen."

* * *

It took another half hour to get to the Edge. When they finally got within sight of the base, Hiccup stopped in shock. Everything was peaceful. No warships, no ruins of an attack, nothing.

Hiccup spun back to the rest of the gang. "What is going on?"

None of them knew, but Hiccup could gather a few guesses. "Dagur!"

The Berserker Chief stepped out of the clubhouse. "Brother! What are you doing here?"

Hiccup landed Toothless. "Did you send Lars with a message that the Dragon's Edge as under attack?"

Dagur looked confused. "Lars? He betrayed me for Drago. I killed him."

"Evidently not. Get Shattermaster! We need to get back to Berk now!"

Astrid landed beside him. "Babe, what's going on?"

Hiccup clenched his fists. "If Lars was working for Drago, then this whole thing was a trap. None of us are on Berk to defend against any attacks. I'd bet my foot that Drago is headed there now." He turned to the gang. "Head back to Berk! NOW!"

* * *

As it was a two day journey to get from the Edge to Berk, the Riders were too late to stop or defend against the attack. As Hiccup landed, he was surrounded by Stoick, Ack and Gobber.

Hiccup looked first to his father. "Dad, what's going on?"

Stoick sighed. "About a day after you and the other Riders left, we were attacked by Drago."

Ack jumped in. "He didn't destroy anything. Didn't steal any food, just went for the jail."

Hiccup blanched. "Oh Thor." He broke into a run. "Have Snotlout and the Twins try to track the ships!"

Stoick started to chase him. "Son, what is it?"

Hiccup didn't stop. "Viggo was in the jail."

* * *

Up on the hill, at the house she and Hiccup lived in, Astrid could hear the furious yell of Hiccup. The only time she ever heard it was when Viggo would outsmart them at every turn. It was his frustrated yell, and it was usually followed by him leaving for a couple of hours to clear his head.

The sound came from the jail. Astrid had been briefed on what had happened, and that could only mean that Drago broken Viggo out of jail. Which was very bad news. If Viggo had been freed, that meant that the Dragon Hunters would be coming back.

Astrid left the house, intent on finding Hiccup. And there was only one place on Berk he would go to clear his head.

* * *

"Hey."

Hiccup didn't bother to look up. He knew who that was. He knew because she was the only person who knew what this place meant to him. He was sat in the cove where he had first found Toothless, just staring at the water. He was racking his brain, trying to figure out why Drago would want Viggo.

Astrid took a seat next to him. "Hiccup, this wasn't your fault."

Hiccup sighed and looked at her. "I'm the Chief. It's my duty to protect the people. Sure, Drago didn't really attack the Village, but if he had, and people had died, that would of been on me." He resumed staring at the water. "That's not what's bothering me. Why would Drago want Viggo?"

Astrid thought back to when they had thought Viggo had been killed. "Maybe the Dragon Eye survived? Viggo fell in after it, and he survived."

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I couldn't take the chance that my throw into the volcano was off, and he caught it, so I stabbed it with my knife. It's useless."

"Oh." Astrid stared at the water, as something Viggo had once told her came back. "Didn't Viggo say that the Dragon Eye belonged to his Tribe?" At Hiccup's unenthusiastic nod, she continued. "What if there's more? We've found five different lenses, what if there is a second Eye?"

Hiccup groaned. "I am really hoping that's not true." He thought back to the incident with Mala and the Defenders of the Wing. A week before Viggo was apparently killed, he had given Hiccup a proposal. He had a map of the Archipelago that had a line driven through the halfway point. An island just on the tip of Viggo's side was home to the Defenders of the Wing. Viggo had gone to great lengths to keep the location secret, apparently to kidnap the Eruptodon, but what if that wasn't the only reason?

"What if Viggo knows where another Dragon Eye is?"

Astrid shuddered. "Then we need to find it first."

Hiccup stood and helped her up. "I think I know where it is." He looked at Astrid sternly. "But you aren't coming."

She sighed. "Hiccup, we've been over this. I can protect myself just fine."

Hiccup leaned against the cove wall. "It's not just you I want to protect."

"Can we talk about this later? We have planning to do."

Hiccup took her arm as they headed back to the village. "Astrid, you know what's about to happen."

She sighed. "I know. Don't take me out of the team now. You need me."

The Chief grinned. "I do." He enveloped her in a hug and kissed her. "I just want to keep you safe."

Astrid smiled as they resumed walking. "Hiccup, you were willing to destroy the Dragon Eye to keep me safe. You do keep me safe, just like I keep you safe. And I know I should probably be here, but you need me to keep Snotlout and the Twins in line as well."

Hiccup sighed. "I know. And I'll have to talk to Gobber about the extra additions to the house." He looked at Astrid. "I vote blue."

"What? I wasn't aware we were voting on colours just yet. You are way too excited, aren't you."

Hiccup smiled. "You aren't?"

* * *

Snotlout grinned as he saw Hiccup and Astrid walk back into the Great Hall for dinner. "Well, Chief. What's the plan?"

Hiccup looked at the gathered Riders. All of them were there, including Dagur, who felt responsible for Viggo escaping. "We are going to talk to Queen Mala and the Defenders of the Wing. We leave at first light tomorrow, so make sure you get a good rest."

Gobber grinned. "Aye, there ya are, Laddie! How goes te Chiefing?"

Hiccup sat down next to his father. "It's fine. Hey, uh, Dad? I need to ask a favour."

Stoick smiled. "Sure, son. What is it?"

"I need you to be the Chief for the next few days. We have an idea about where Viggo was headed."

Stoick slowly grinned. "Sure you don't want Gobber?"

Hiccup looked horrified. "No. No. No. There would be free mead and yak fights all over Berk!"

Gobber laughed. "Aye, that's where all the fun is!"

Stoick clapped his son on the back, nearly sending him over the table. "Aye, son. I'll do it. You just keep your wife safe."

Hiccup stood and nodded determinedly. "I'd protect her with my life."

* * *

 **There is a bit of a mystery about what Hiccup and Astrid were talking about. I'll leave it up to you to decipher.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	67. Complications

**Thanks to Libby, Guest, ReptileGirl497 and harrypanther for the feedback!**

 **Guys, I'm going to apologise right here. This chapter is incredibly short. Life has gotten very busy. I have college to prep for, as well as a conference that will last an entire week. But a lot happens in this chapter, so I felt like it could work.**

 **I promise you, the next one will be very long. So, please don't hate me for this tiny chapter. OK? Thanks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Queen Mala!"

The Queen looked up as Hiccup and the Dragon Riders landed. "Hiccup Haddock, what is going on?"

Hiccup sighed. "We think Drago Bludvist and Viggo Grimborn are about to attack here."

Throk strode forward. "My Queen, Hunter ships have appeared on the horizon!"

Hiccup looked back to the Riders. "Protect the Defenders! If those ships fire, sink them." He glanced at Astrid. "You're with me. We need to look for a second Dragon Eye!"

* * *

The sounds of battle diminished as Hiccup and Astrid walked through the forest. Soon, the sounds of cannons firing and dragons roaring were replaced by birds cawing. Perfect place for a quiet, private conversation.

"Hiccup, we do need to talk about it."

Hiccup looked at his wife. "Why? I thought we agreed on the most important stuff."

Astrid sighed. "We did. We just haven't really discussed how this is going to change our lives."

Hiccup chuckled. "I know how it's going to affect us. I've started to prepare for it." He looked back at her. "Astrid, we-"

A figure on one of the nearby hills caught Hiccup's attention. "Drago." The man disappeared, with Hiccup running after him. "Astrid, get back to the Defenders. Tell them that Drago Bludvist is here. GO!"

* * *

Hiccup dashed up the hill, stopping at the top in shock. "No. What happened."

Drago was slumped to the ground, a sword sticking out of his chest. Hiccup checked his pulse. He was dead.

Hiccup closed his eyes. "Please tell me I'm hallucinating."

A chuckle came from his right. "No. This is real." Viggo strode from behind a large rock. "We had different visions."

Hiccup grabbed Inferno. "So, Drago rescued you, and you repaid him by killing him?"

Viggo laughed. "Come now, Hiccup. Drago Bludvist wanted to rule the world. That included me and my Hunters. I'm not into world domination. I'm just a business man."

Hiccup activated Inferno. "Your 'business' is hunting and selling dragons."

"Quite right. Now, I know we've had some...difficulties in the past, but as a sign of good faith, I am going to offer you a chance. Join me or die."

Hiccup deactivated Inferno and crossed his arms. Viggo raised an eyebrow. "Unexpected."

Hiccup grinned. "We're full of surprises." He had a bag with him that contained an emergency Terrible Terror, complete with a note scribbled on it. He let that Terror go, and reactivated Inferno.

"You'll never win." He breathed and charged.

* * *

Astrid was waiting for Hiccup to return when the Terror arrived. She quickly unfurled the note and gasped.

Astrid,

I've been captured by either Viggo or Drago. If it's Viggo, I'll likely be ransomed. If it's Drago, I'm probably being interrogated. Check Dragon Island and the cove where you found Drago. If I'm not there, head back to Berk and be patient. I will find you.

Hiccup.

Astrid slowly lowered the note. There was no way the Dragon Hunters were going to take her husband from her. "Stormfly!"

* * *

Hiccup only got a few feet before two of Viggo's guards grabbed him. Both held either of his arms, forcing him to drop Inferno.

Viggo walked in front of him. "I don't want to kill you. I am taking you back to Berk as a hostage. Berk either surrenders it's Chief, or you will die."

Hiccup tried his best to look passive, but on the inside he was grinning. Viggo had no idea that he had taken over for his father. Stoick would understand that the Hunters could never learn that Hiccup was the Chief and draw them in for pointless debates, allowing Hiccup time to escape.

Viggo grinned as he dragged Hiccup back to his ship. "There is one more member of my crew you'll like to meet."

Hiccup squinted as he spied the person on deck. "Dagur?"

* * *

 **To address what Hiccup and Astrid are talking about, you guys seem to have the same idea. I can neither confirm or deny. You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Keep guessing!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	68. The End is Near

**Thanks to all those who reviewed this chapter!**

 **We are coming close to the end of this story. It's been a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Viggo tossed Hiccup to Dagur. "Take him down below and make sure the guards know just how hard they can push him."

Dagur just nodded and hauled Hiccup away, with the latter struggling to understand what was going on. Once Hiccup was in a cell, he stared at Dagur, still not comprehending what was going on.

The roar of a dragon was heard, and Hiccup immediately pieced together what was going on. Dagur had been hypnotized by a Changewing. Viggo must of found one and captured it. And Hiccup knew that the only way to break free was to be isolated.

As two of Viggo guards headed towards him, Hiccup wondered if he would still be alive when the effect wore off of Dagur.

* * *

Astrid was frantically pacing back and forth, while Gobber and Stoick debated as to what could of happened to Hiccup. She had found Drago's dead body, and immediately gathered up the remaining Riders and, since Hiccup had taught her how to fly Toothless, headed back to Berk.

The major problem was that, with Hiccup Chief, and Astrid his wife, Astrid was the Heir until their first child was born. Astrid looked down and patted her slightly enlarged stomach. "No one else knows about you, yet." She whispered. "Let's keep it that way a little bit longer."

Hiccup and Astrid had gone over different scenarios the Chief would have to deal with, just in case something happened to Hiccup. One of the scenarios they covered was hostage negotiations. Which Astrid was sure this was going.

* * *

Viggo waltzed into the cell. "My men say you have been quite resilient. Refusing to share any information about Berk's defences. I assure you; that will change."

Hiccup blearily lifted his head. "You've been trying to destroy me for a very long time. You'll never win."

The Head Dragon Hunter grinned. "I know enough to destroy you. You are Hiccup Haddock, Chief of Berk. Your wife is Astrid Haddock, formerly Hofferson." He leaned in close to Hiccup. "Yes, I know more than you think, Hiccup. This time, there is no escape. We are almost at Berk, and all of my men will attack! Without their Chief, Berk will fall."

Hiccup smiled. "We have contingencies. We have dragons. One of us will fall today, but it's not me."

* * *

Astrid and the other Riders were waiting when the first ship appeared over the horizon. Then another, then another. Soon, Astrid was doubting about whether or not they had the firepower to take out that many ships. There had to be at least fifty!

Stoick and Skullcrusher flew beside Astrid. "Don't worry, Lass. If Viggo did capture Hiccup, than there's a good chance he's alive. Besides." He flew even closer. "He's needed to take care of that wee one." Astrid shot him an shocked look, and the former Chief flew away, laughing.

Astrid sighed and looked at the Riders. She had divided them into teams of two. There was Fishlegs and Heather, and Snotlout and the Twins. Astrid was still on Toothless, so Stormfly was flying riderless, watching Astrid for hand signals.

She cleared her throat. "Alright guys, this is for Hiccup. He's been there for us, and we've been there for him. Let's not fail him this time." She looked down Toothless. "Go get him, Bud."

* * *

Viggo had personally taken over the interrogation, trying in vain to get a scrap of intel out of Hiccup. Finally, he set his knife down and sighed.

"I'm impressed. Not a peep. Very few people could hold out for that long."

Hiccup gave a wry chuckle. "Is your blade too dull?"

Viggo started walking to the door. " I need to organise my men."

Hiccup mentally scrambled for a way out as Viggo walked away. He thought of his wife and his child. There was no way he was going to let them down. He had to find a way to escape.

The ropes that held him to the puller were starting to sag. With a little bit of force, they might break.

After a few seconds of pulling, Hiccup heard a snap and was free. His first job was to find a weapon. Then a ride out of here.

As the battle between the Hunters and Riders continued, several guards on the deck of Viggo's ship were taken out, one by one, by someone unseen. Hiccup picked up the mace he had used and smiled. A familiar roar drew his attention, and he turned to see Astrid and Toothless land on the deck.

"Afternoon, Milady." Hiccup grinned as he drew close. "How's the little one?"

Astrid shifted back far enough to allow Hiccup space to get on Toothless. "Your child is fine. Now can we please get back in the air?"

The trio took off from the ship, and Hiccup had Toothless turn back towards Berk. "This is all just a diversion." He quickly explained. "Viggo is leading men to attack Berk. We have to get back there."

* * *

Dagur the Deranged had been a captive of the Changewing for the last several days. Every time the hypnosis wore off, Viggo would force him to be exposed once again. Now, with Viggo attacking Berk, there was no one to ensure the former Berserker Chief was still under. And Dagur began to plan his revenge.

* * *

Hiccup could see them. A small rowboat headed for a secluded part of Berk's shores. With the battle going on, no one would be posted for a guard duty here. Perfect place for a sneak attack.

Hiccup smiled as they landed back in the village. This was it. One of them was going down today. Hiccup had all of Berk behind him, while Viggo had the fractured Dragon Hunters.

He thought back to Journal Entry One-Zero-One. Hiccup had allowed himself to think that the defector was some new player, but the reality was it was probably someone like Dagur. It made sense that it was somebody like Dagur.

Whoever this defector was would have to wait. There was more important problems to deal with. Like the fact that there were Dragon Hunters charging towards the village.

Viggo did have a sound strategy. Distract the Riders and Berk Guard with the battle, and send a small squad to attack the village directly.

Hiccup looked at Astrid. "Get to the house!" At her defiant stare, he looked at her tenderly. "I can't lose you, and you have to take care of him."

Astrid smiled. "Her. Hiccup, the baby's a her."

Hiccup chuckled and helped her off Toothless. "Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

Viggo smiled at his men. "Spread out. Head to their Chief's house. Kill everyone inside."

* * *

Hiccup scrambled to find his Dad and Gobber. A sudden roar drew his attention to the sky, and he smiled. Stoick was on Skullcrusher, and Gobber was on Grump. With Dragon power, the Hunters stood no chance.

Viggo snarled as he watched his men get picked off by the dragons. Even though this was part of the plan, it still was infuriating. The endgame was to kill the Chief. Hiccup. Viggo advanced, sword drawn, to where Hiccup was standing.

"Haddock!" As Hiccup slowly turned, Viggo charged. "This ends now!"

Hiccup calmly stood there and waited for the last possible moment. As Viggo started his swing, Hiccup rolled away.

Viggo snarled and started to charge a second time, when a sudden sword was thrust through his back, severing his spine and killing him instantly. Viggo's body dropped, revealing Dagur behind.

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks, Brother."

Stoick landed and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and led him away from Viggo's body. "It's over, Son. It's all over now."

Hiccup nodded. "I know, Dad. After everything he put us all through, we beat him. We-"

Fishlegs flew around the corner, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hiccup! Come quickly! NOW!"

Hiccup, unsure as to what was wrong, raced with Fishlegs to the Haddock house...

Where Astrid was on the floor, with the handle of a knife sticking out of her stomach.

* * *

 **Well, this may be a problem.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	69. Unexpected

**Thanks to MidwestMexican, D35R0Y3R, phieillydinyia(x2), Libby, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for the feedback! All you angry people!**

 **First off, there is maybe one more chapter after this. We're close to the end.**

 **Secondly, remember chapter 30? The cliffhanger at the end of that? Remember how I said I couldn't kill Hiccstrid? Did you think that changed, Smoe05?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup fell to his knees beside his wife. "Astrid. No!"

He closed his eyes, trying to prevent the tears, when a hand caressed his cheek. Hiccup looked up and was shocked to see Astrid, perfectly fine, smiling at him.

Hiccup rose, eyes locked on the dagger handle jutting out of Astrid's stomach. "How... what?"

Astrid smiled. "I used Deathsong Amber to glue the handle of a knife so Viggo's men would think I had been killed. There was no weapon in the house. I had no way to defend myself. So, I took a page out of your book."

Hiccup sat down heavily against the wall. "And you couldn't of warned me? I about had a heart attack thinking you were dead."

Astrid sat up. "Everyone. Leave." As the rest of the Riders left, Astrid moved next to Hiccup. "I understand your concern, but if I had tried to fight, I would of been killed, along with your daughter."

Hiccup looked at the far wall. "Son." He mumbled softly. His parental instincts kicked in, and he understood that what Astrid had done, while it had scared him to death, was a necessary ploy to get the Hunters to spare his child. "I understand why you did it. I don't blame you." He stood. "Now, let me get Inferno so I can get that amber off you."

* * *

As Hiccup walked through Berk, he was pleased to see that the rebuilding had almost finished. Berk had sustained minimal damage in the attack, so it wouldn't take long to fix. He ducked into the Forge and greeted his old mentor with a grin.

"Gobber. How goes the new apprentice?"

Gobber chuckled. "Gustav? He's actually pretty good. Not on your level, but you can hardly continue here, with the Chiefing and all."

Hiccup leaned against the Forge wall and looked around. This was were he spent most of his time before being accepted by the Tribe. His smithing skills were second only to Gobber. And potentially Gustav.

The young boy walked out from the back, smiling as he saw the Chief. "Chief. How are you today?"

Hiccup grinned. "Just fine. Gustav, I thought I told you to call me Hiccup."

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir."

Hiccup picked up a sword that was on the counter, swinging it absently. "How are you liking the Forge?"

Gustav grinned. "It's awesome! You get to work with weapons and fire all day!"

Hiccup set the sword back on the counter. "Just make sure you do a good job. You might not think it, but you have one of the most important jobs on Berk. Making sure we have weapons. It's a huge responsibility."

Gustav nodded soberly. "I won't let you down, Hiccup."

* * *

Hiccup's next stop was to the Dragon Academy. Formerly known as the Kill Ring. Since peace with dragons had happened, the Kill Ring had been changed into the Dragon Academy. Hiccup had been in charge of the academy until he had become Chief.

He stopped and leaned against the wall, watching Heather train the next generation of Riders. It brought back memories of trying to help Snotlout, dealing with the twins, and sometimes having to tune out Fishlegs's endless supply of dragon knowledge.

Heather turned and smiled upon seeing him. "Chief. What an honour to have you visit us. Any advice for these guys?"

Hiccup pushed away from the wall and headed towards the group. "I am sure Heather has already told you all this, but dragon training begins and ends with trust. You have to trust your dragon before he will begin to trust you. You need to form a bond."

Hiccup thought back to all those times Toothless had to save him. If it wasn't for the dragon and Astrid, he would of been killed years ago. "If you earn a dragons loyalty, there is nothing he won't do for you."

* * *

Hiccup headed out to the cliff overlooking the dock, and stood there for a long time, remembering everything that had happened in the last five years. All of his enemies were gone. Alvin, Ryker, Viggo, Drago. All had met their fate. It was finally over. There was finally peace.

He had gained a lot too. His wife, his mother, and his child that may or may not be a boy. Yes, there were some truly terrifying moments, but the path led him here. And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Stoick walked up behind Hiccup. "You ok, Son?"

Hiccup sighed. "What am I supposed to do? The last five years have been me fighting enemies, protecting the Edge, vengeance. Now that all of that is over, what do I do now?"

Stoick placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You lead your people. It won't be easy in the beginning, but you have your mother and I, and you have Astrid. Listen to your wife, Hiccup. Especially with the little one on the way. If she wants apples, and there are none around, you go find them. Do NOT return back to that house without them. Or she will bite your head off."

Hiccup chuckled. "Personal experience?"

Stoick nodded. "Your mother wanted some potatoes. Why, I don't really know. But we didn't have any, and I made the mistake of asking if she wanted something else. She was terrifying." He looked at Hiccup. "By the way, do you have a name picked out?"

Hiccup smiled. "Yes. But Astrid wants to keep it a secret. I figure she'll be carrying the child for nine months, she can make the call."

Stoick nodded. "Smart choice."

* * *

Hiccup walked into his house to find Astrid sitting in a chair looking at him. "Yes? What'd Gothi say?"

Astrid smiled. "Five months left. You had better get started on those additions."

Hiccup bent down and kissed her. "Yes, Milady. And the colour is going to be blue?"

Astrid sighed, but her eyes were twinkling. "The colour is what I decide it will be."

Hiccup grinned. "Green?"

Astrid punched his shoulder. "Get to work."

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from laughing as he headed to talk to Gobber. It was very exciting. In only five months, he would be a father. In five months, he would have to start training his Heir to take over for him. Silently, he vowed that he would be a better father than his dad had been to him.

As Hiccup headed to the Forge, he made the unfortunate mistake of walking past the Hofferson house. Astrid's mother was sitting by the window, glaring at him. Hiccup sighed. He knew she would never accept him, and he had stopped trying years ago. The major problem was, Hoffersons would go to extreme lengths to take care of anyone they deemed a threat. There was no doubt in Hiccup's mind that he was a threat to Astrid's mother. The only question was, what would she do about it.

One solution was assassination, but Hiccup was pretty sure she wouldn't because he was married to her daughter. At least, she wouldn't for now. Hiccup had heard rumours that Astrid could be disowned for associating with Hiccup Haddock. If that happened, Astrid's mother would have no problem killing him, taking out what she saw as a threat to Berk.

Hiccup shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he entered the Forge. It was time to prepare for the newest addition to Berk.

* * *

 **One more chapter is at least how many more there will be. Depending if Astrid's mother decides to grab a knife...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	70. How To Train Your Heart

**Thanks to phieillydinyia, harrypanther, ReptileGirl497 and Smoe05 for the feedback! Special thanks to P-Artsypants for allowing me to use a name. Because I stink at coming up with my own names.**

 **This is it. The final chapter. After 70 chapters, numerous cliffhangers, days when I was sure ReptileGirl497 was going to murder me (Chapter 30) and lots of Hiccstrid moments, the journey is almost over. We have this chapter and maybe an epilogue. Not sure yet.**

 **Of course, it's entirely possible that a sequel is in the works. I have learned to never be completely finished with a story, but to leave room for additional storylines.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I did! Enjoy one final chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup nervously sat outside Gothi's hut. Astrdi had forbidden him from entering. Strange, but he wasn't going to be much help with this situation. He could hear the screams of his wife as she prepared to give birth.

The couple had no idea if it was going to be a boy or girl. So they had come up with names for both. Which Astrid had threatened to axe Hiccup if he told anyone. And Hiccup was sure she'd do it.

Gothi poked her head out the door and motioned for Hiccup to come in. He slowly headed in on weak knees, heart pounding as he stared at the little baby in his wife's arms. The smile that Astrid gave him drove his resolve not to cry far away, and he sat on the bed and enveloped his wife and child.

* * *

Stoick was overjoyed at the news. Astrid had safely delivered. The thought that there would be a complication was a nightmare that he had had for several nights now. He thought watching Valka get pregnant was scary, but his son and daughter-in-law was terrifying.

The former Chief sprang into action, organising a celebration in the Great Hall. Actually organising the event wasn't difficult, because all of Berk and their allies were looking forward to this day. Already, ships were arriving from other tribes. As Stoick had once told Hiccup, the birth of a Chief's child was celebrated by many other villages. Hiccup had been to a few already.

The couple had decided to reveal whether the child was a boy or girl at the celebration, telling only Stoick, Valka, and Astrid's father. Her mother was still refusing to accept the Union, and refused to acknowledge that she had a grandchild.

That was the only sad note. The only person that hated Hiccup was the mother of the woman he loved more than anything. Hiccup knew it affected Astrid more, as she could no longer communicate with her mother, but her father was still as acceptive as he had been in the very beginning when Hiccup was taking Astrid for flights on Toothless and free-falling to catch her when she fell.

Hiccup was faced with a fair amount of trepidation. He and Astrid had agreed on the name, and he was sure he could do better than his own name. He wasn't going to have the name be 'Hiccup the Fourth', that'd be weird. He had a unique name picked out. Fitting of the one who called his dragon 'Toothless'.

The child had already received numerous gifts from visiting Chiefs, the most interesting being Dagur's, who had gotten the kid a stuffed yak. Astrid had made a mental note to burn it later. It reminded them too much of the Twins. And they lived right across from them. The couple needed no more reminders.

Stoick clapped his hands together. "I have been pushing my son and his wife for a child for months now. When I found out Astrid was pregnant, I was overjoyed. Not only because Berk has a Heir, but I have a grandchild to spoil. I proudly present to you Hiccup and Astrid's firstborn son, Pippin Perilous Haddock!"

Stoick smiled as he looked at his grandson. He could already see it now. That boy was going to be spoiled rotten. He had chuckled the day before when Astrid had told him the lad's name. Because Hiccup had named him something as unique as his own name.

The former Chief looked at the couple. "That boy is going to be the next Chief of Berk, so make sure you raise him well. Hiccup, do a better job than I did."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around his father. "Dad, you did just fine. Pippin will have a mother. I never had that for the first twenty years."

Gobber ambled up to the group. "Just a small question. Why 'Perilous'?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Well, my middle name is Horrendous. I figured we should keep with the tradition of pointless middle names."

* * *

The sun had been set for about two hours before Hiccup and Astrid finally made it back to the house with Pippin. Astrid set the baby in the crib Gobber had built for him, then the two parents stumbled into their own room, with Astrid using Hiccup as a pillow, as usual.

Hiccup pulled Astrid close. "I'm proud of you."

Astrid chuckled. "Why? Because I delivered your son?"

Hiccup smiled. "What if I told you I actually wanted a daughter?"

Astrid pulled away from him, a mischievous look on her face. "Then I say we keep trying. Because I want one too."

She started to move, but Hiccup stopped her. "Astrid, I just wanted to say thanks. I know that the last five years haven't been easy for either of us, but all of those problems are behind us. We have a life here. And this life would be nothing without you in it."

Astrid snuggled up to Hiccup for a moment. "Hiccup, I wouldn't trade this for anything. I wouldn't trade you for anything. Because throughout these last five years, I've been training you."

Hiccup grinned. "You? Training me? What am I, Stormfly?"

Astrid pulled her shirt over her head. "No. You're my husband. And I've spent the last five years training your heart."

Hiccup's right eyebrow shot up. "That sounds vaguely creepy."

Astrid chuckled. "Whatever. We're married. I can say that type of stuff."

Hiccup pulled her close. "Yes, we are married. And I wouldn't trade that for anything. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Astrid punched his shoulder. "Stop copying what I say!"

Hiccup laughed. "Oh, come on! You make it so easy!"

Astrid yanked at his shirt. "I am so going to make you pay for that. Tomorrow."

Hiccup laid back down with a contented sigh. He had his village, his wife, and his son. He could ask for nothing more. Both his parents were still alive, and he had a Heir. All of his enemies were taken care of, and for the first time in a very long time, he was at peace. There were no more nightmares of him seeing Viggo, or dreams were Astrid killed Toothless and gutted him. That was all over now. He was finally free.

 _Maybe Astrid is right_ , he mused. _She has been training me. My heart. How to love, how to lead. I owe her more than I can ever express. But I will try my hardest to show her just how much she means to me._

* * *

 **And that is where we end it! Probably. Who knows.**

 **A very special thanks to those of you who took the time to write a review after every chapter posted. There were a few times when I contemplated ending the story, but then one of your reviews would pop up, and I'd get revigorated. Four I would like to mention are harrypanter, ReptileGirl497, phieillydinyia, and Smoe05. Your support means everything, guys, and I am extremely grateful for the help you provided with this story. Maybe I'll seek your help with my other ones...**

 **Thanks for reading this final chapter!**


End file.
